Adventure Of Love, Dragon Eggs, And Discoveries
by 4fireking
Summary: Randy is an average twelve year old boy travelling through Sinnoh with the girl he has a crush on. However, being with her is anything joyful like a stroll through the park. ( co-author Orceanos).
1. Chapter 1

**I know loyal readers are probably tired of me making another Pokemon fanfiction but I worked on this fanfiction on a regular basis with my coauthor Orceanos. So it's a romance adventure and it doesn't do it in a subtle way. Thanks for picking this fanfiction to read and hope you find parts you like.**

XXX

Randy like a few of his friends believed Pokemon aren't in the hands of the people to keep the world safe. The only Pokemon who knew trainer hands were not good for Pokemon were the Dragon types; many years ago the dragon types left.

Like most roads this one was a dirt one that would have been good if Randy traveled by bike but instead he had to walk with a sadistic cousin behind him. Randy was twelve and so was his cousin Jim.

"Seriously Randy you are not the only one who gets a Pokemon from Prof. Rowan."Said Jim.

"You really shouldn't get a Pokemon." Murmured Randy, but a little smile appeared on Randy's face, when he remembered that July maybe would be also there; his childhood friend and since a few weeks his secret crush.

They reached Sandgem Town; a town with a multitude of adults who worked at restaurants, ran florist shops, and wanted to be police officers. Another thing was Randy heard there was a site through the river only trainers who've seen every Pokemon can go to.

They already where about to enter Prof. Rowan's lab, when Randy heard a very familiar voice. "Hey Randy wait for me!" He turned his head and saw July running towards him and waving. Randy smiled and blushed when he saw her golden curls waving in the wind, she wore her pink boots, a light red coat and a white scarf.

"Hey July nice to see you."

She stared blankly at the weird face Randy made. If she didn't know Randy so well she would find his smile creepy but she did her best to smile; Randy smiled at her every time he sees her so why shouldn't she smile.

"Uhh I don't want to see this. Enjoy yourselves." Said Jim annoyed and entered Prof. Rowan's lab. "Come we also should go in." July said to Randy which smiled now less creepy.

" I don't see why not. We made it to the lab so we should likewise enter the lab to start life as Pokemon trainers."

They went into the lab. The bright but cold light, the complete white room and the silence made Randy a bit insecure; the only thing he could hear was the sound of his steps. "Do you already know what Pokemon you'll choose?" Asked him July.

" I don't care what type of Pokemon I get. Pokemon are beings that want to know they have a trainer who is warm in the heart. When I open my mouth they want to hear all the things I cherish about Pokemon and don't wriggle on the ground because I'm not helping them."

July put her hand on Randy's shoulder. "You'll be a very good trainer Randy." They walked to Prof. Rowan, stood in front of a table with two Pokeballs on it.

"You're to late I already took the best available Pokemon." Said Jim to them very arrogant. They didn't reply to him.

"Nice to see you." Greeted them Prof. Rowan and continued "Sadly I only have two Pokemon left Turtwig and Piplup choose wisely, remember your first Pokemon will be your most important Pokemon."

Randy gave July a warm smile and said to her "It's your choice."

She blushed but also giggled after Randy acted like a gentleman. To her it wasn't a tough decision because one was prettier then the other.

" I want to have Turtwig as my first Pokemon. Can I hold it now?"

Prof. Rowan handed them the Pokeballs. "Show yourself Turtwig!" The Pokeball opened and the turtle like Pokemon appeared, July hugged her new partner. "You are such a adorable Pokemon."

In the meantime Randy had opened Piplup's Pokeball and was holding his partner with both hands. "Hey Piplup we're partners now and soon we'll be best friends."

Piplup's reaction to seeing Randy was joy. Sure the penguin like Pokemon didn't know Randy but that didn't mean they couldn't get along.

"Oh come on they are not for cuddling, lets fight and see who's the best." Said Jim annoyed nearly angry.

Randy knee deep down this day would go where Jim would challenge him. What he didn't know was his Pokemon would have the type advantage.

July gave her best to cheer up Randy "Come on Randy you'll win, you're the better guy and trainer just believe in your Pokemon and yourself."

" Alright Randy. I named my Chimchar Phoenix. To me he's the progeny of a Phoenix blessing him with all the right fire moves." Jim said. Chimchar's usually have a a puffball of orange hair but Jim's had a Mohawk.

"Alright Piplup it's your turn, do your best and don't forget I'm always with you." The small Penguin felt the energy his trainer was giving to him, Piplup was sure he would win this fight.

Normally a Pokemon battle happened with a referee to certify the right for Pokemon to battle. It could only be July as she could recite the rules for the battle and stand patient enough for the first Pokemon to faint.

They both agreed to the rules and started the fight. "Phoenix use Scratch!" "Pilpup dodge the attack and use Growl."

Chimchar had lots of speed. With little effort it got close enough to Piplup to almost deliver his claws in Piplup's chest. It was by luck and a little strange twirling that Piplup dodged.

Piplup opened his beak and a screamed very loud, the sound waves hit Chimchar and it lost a lot of its confidence to win this fight. "Pilpup use pound now."

Just like the earlier move that helped Piplup dodged it spun around but this time to deliver the pound on Chimchar's face. Piplup did hit Chimchar and he didn't stand up after it.

"Stand up Chimchar!" Shouted Jim very angry, but Chimchar didn't move. "I'm talkin to you, you piece of sh..." "Chimchar has 10 seconds to stand up or it will lose." Announced July, disrupting the swearing of Jim.

Jim felt sweat drip from his face as he knew more yelling wouldn't help Chimchar stand.

"...4...3...2...1...out." July counted, Chimchar didn't manage to stand up. "Piplup is the winner!" She announced, Piplup and Randy both squealed joyfully. Chimchar eventually stood up and looked to his trainer, Jim just glared at his Pokemon with ice cold eyes.

It was needless to say Chimchar was frightened and served his trainer only because he was afraid of those eyes. There was just so much Randy and July said wouldn't work.

"Come back." Said Jim cold as ice and opened Chimchar's Pokeball. With an upset expression on his face Chimchar followed Jim's command.

Jim was obligated to take Chimchar to a Pokemon Center so he could rest up for the future battles ahead. He was angry though and it irked him to see Piplup jumping into Randy's arms while he had that overly happy smile and laugh.

July ran to Randy and gave him a short but tight hug. "Congratulations to your victory, I knew you would be able to win the fight."

Randy blushed heavy because of July's hug and her kind words.

' _I could get used to having her hug me,'_ Randy thought. ' _I promise the next time will be after I beat a trainer's toughest challenge._ '

July looked a bit skeptical at Randy ' _What's wrong with him, he has that creepy look on his face again._ ' She thought ' _But I have to admit his red cheeks look kinda cute.'_

This wouldn't be the last time Randy was going to be hugged and it didn't take long from when July hugged him to the fifteen minutes later when he returned home to be hugged by a loving family member.

"So" his Mother said "tomorrow is your big day, you'll start your journey to become a Pokemon trainer." Randy nodded.

" I have Piplup and all the technology a trainer needs such as Pokeballs and my very own Pokedex and they were all given to me by Professor Rowan."

"Will July accompany you? If yes, you'll take care of her, will you." "Yeah she'll come with me and of course I'll look after her."

This wasn't just the start of Randy's adventure but also the start of her adventure where she becomes a trainer beloved by her Pokemon and known for her hard work in training her Pokemon.

Randy went to bed trying to catch some sleep. He would pick up July the next day at 9 AM. And together they would start their adventure.

For Piplup his mother made a bed for it that was a basket with a blow cushion and small blue pillow but Piplup wanted to sleep on Randy while he laid down on his bed. It took a long time for Randy to fell asleep, he thought a lot about the adventures to come and he thought a lot about July. He caressed Piplup's head on more time and eventually fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning Randy woke up an hour before his mother asked him to make his own breakfast. Piplup however was the one who woke up even before him. Randy wished Piplup a good morning and put him on his shoulder, together they went downstairs to the können kitchen.

What does a boy do when he wakes up early and doesn't feel hungry enough to cook his own breakfast? He watches TV of course.

He flipped through the channels until he found a docu about the The dragon type Pokemon that had left Sinnoh long ago, the docu was very interesting because it also talked about the influence of Giratina, Palkia and Dialga. Randy wished that he would be able to train a dragon type Pokemon.

Slowly his hunger became bigger and he walked with Piplup into the kitchen.

" How about French toast with two eggs and sliced pineapple? That's for me Piplup but your not getting ordinary PokeChow."

Randy pulled a box out of a kitchen shelf "Maybe you'll like those fish Puffins?" Piplup let out a squeal of joy when it heard the word fish.

Like any young child offered it's favorite food Piplup grabbed tried grabbing the Poffins so it could show as many of them into its mouth.

"You don't have to hurry Piplup, they are all for you; but don't eat to much, I don't want you to become sick/ill (not sure what's fitting)."

Piplup was swallowing it down whole because it didn't want to take small pieces of it and eat the Puffin slowly.

"I hope you enjoyed your breakfast Piplup?" Piplup let out an agreeing squeal. "But now we have to go I guess, finally it's time for our adventure." This time Piplup squealed excited.

Randy enjoyed Piplup's squealing because it was one of the most exciting noises a Pokemon doesn't make it it hates it's trainer.

Randy put all the things he might need, for his adventure, into his backpack. With a few tears in his eyes he said good bye to his mom, Piplup sat down on Randy's shoulder and backpack and walked over to finally his adventure had begun.

* * *

July was young and thin and as her mother would tell her the heat doesn't bother her. She wants to shine bright in the eyes of her parents and friends. Her backpack was already packed, she went to the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereals with milk as breakfast. For Turtwig she made a mix of fresh berries, it was very important to her that Turtwig would eat something healthy.

July became like a mother for Turtwig. She also knew as a grass type Turtwig was going to need lots of sunlight and water as well as his breakfast berries. July said good bye to her family, together with Turtwig she left the house and waited for Randy. As usual Randy was a bit late, but she didn't mind, because she an Turtwig enjoyed the warm spring sun.

" This sun is already telling me it's going to be a great day," she told her Pokemon.

Eventually Randy appeared with Piplup on his shoulder. Randy greeted her with a big grin. She had the urgent need to hug him, she wasn't exactly sure why.

" It's a beautiful day. I packed well how about you?"

"I packed too and I'm ready for our adventure, so should we then."

With Pokemon that wanted to be piggybacked the two of them headed for where all trainers start their journey, the first gym.

"Hey Randy would it be ok for you, if we visit Lake Verity first." " I would really like to do that I heard was a quite important place for the dragon Pokemon."

Like that they changed direction to Lake Verity. The way to Lake Verity was pretty short so they didn't waste a lot of time. But Randy didn't feel good the nearer they came to the shore the more he thought he would hear someone/something calling his name.

He didn't know if he should ask July where that noise was coming from.

"Have you heard something strange?" He asked her. "No, what about you?" "Nothing, everything is fine." He was a bit concerned he had heard the voice loud and clear.

It wasn't a voice of someone in fear of their lives or the voice of even a person. When they had reached the shore Randy was sure that something was calling his name, eventually he saw something sparkling under the surface of the lake, near the shore. He wasn't sure if it was a human or a Pokemon but it certainly looked and felt alive.

July was a bit scared because of the strange light, but Randy took his shoes and socks and went into the lake, luckily he wore shorts.

" Randy, it's not a good idea to swim when we didn't bring towels."

"Don't worry, I won't swim, I just want to have a closer look on this strange lights."

July now understood he was only wearing shorts because he didn't want his other clothes to get soaked if he fell in. Randy slowly put his hands into the water to reach out for the light. He splashed the water around to see if that would bring back the light. Suddenly he felt something strange it was as big as a melon but it had a different texture.

Randy didn't want to leave until he found out what this thing was. He eventually pulled the thing out of the water. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw that it was a Pokemonegg. What amazed him was a Pokemonegg being in the water. He became even more amazed and surprised when the egg talked to him.

" You must carry me and take care of me."

"Is this what I think it is?" Asked July very surprised.

" You might be holding an egg from a reincarnated legendary Pokemon."

"I've seen pictures off eggs like this, I don't think it's a legendary Pokemon egg, but I think it's an egg from a legendary type of Pokemon. July I think I found a dragon Pokemon egg.

Her reaction to this was she had to get closer to it and feel the egg for herself. Finding a dragon egg would be amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Today I was thinking about what it would be like if I made a fanfiction about me chasing Yuya and Zuzu around in their school asking them questions about their series. Yuya and Zuzu are characters from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V. For now though I can only say thank you readers for giving me two reviews and I thank Orceanos for collaborating with me. Now on with the second chapter :)**

XXX

Randy stepped out of the water and gave July the egg very carefully, so that she could have a closer look. Her Turtwig jumped on her shoulder so it could look at the egg too. It was hard to describe the feelings she got when she touched the egg, it was warm and just felt amazing.

' _If it hatches into a dragon Pokemon remembering how warm this egg is will help me love them forever.'_

Suddenly she thought she had heard a joyful giggle from the egg. How could an unborn Pokemon giggle she wondered. July heard the voice again, but this time Randy could hear the voice also. "Thank you for finding me Randy and July, you are the chosen children, only you'll have the opportunity to bring back the dragon type Pokemon to Sinnoh."

" Me and July bringing back the dragon Pokemon of Sinnoh? How can you believe we will do that?"

"Just follow your heart, pure and golden hearts will find a way."

Those last words were so sweet they brought a happy tear to Randy's eyes. They carefully wrapped their exchange clothes around the egg and placed it in Randy's backpack. Piplup proclaimed himself as protector of the egg.

Randy was happy Piplup wanted to be there for the egg. But he wasn't sure Piplup would keep its promise. They stayed a bit longer on the shore of the lake. Randy and July played with their Pokemon in the shallow water, but always keeping an eye on the backpack with the egg.

Keeping watch was actually making the fun they had more memorable because they got to do it with what would hatch to be a sweet Pokemon. But as much as they enjoyed their time on the shore they had to go, because they wanted to reach Jubilife City in the evening.

" If we want to bring back dragon Pokemon we need an adventure to go on."

They packed and left the lake behind, not knowing that the action for this day wasn't over yet. First there was watching other trainers capture Pokemon. A young dark green with light green haired girl was trying to capture a Starly with her Shinx.

July first checked the Pokemon with her Pokedex, when Randy saw that Shinx was an electric Pokemon he thought that he maybe should catch a Shinx, because an electric Pokemon would be very useful for the fourth badge.

The problem was Randy knew nothing about where he could find Shinx's and Piplup would be at a type disadvantage against them.

Randy decided to ask the girl where she had found her Shinx, maybe he could use a bait to catch Shinx.

" My Shinx? They mostly hang out in the grass on your way to Jubilife City," she explained to him.

"Thank you very much, I hope we'll meet again."

That was nice of Randy to say. He however got busy trying to find a Shinx. July found a group of three Shinx playing and a lonely Shinx near by them. July showed Randy what she had found.

" Four Shinx's?! I don't even know which one to capture first."

"Maybe you should try to catch the lonely one, it might need a friend."

Randy found her suggestion made him see more of how lonely the poor Shinx might be. Randy walked to the lonely Shinx very slow and kneed down in front of it. He took a puffin and offered it to the small Pokemon.

The Shinx hesitated but eventually gave in and ate the puffin. Randy tried to carefully caress Shinx behind his ears. Shinx trembled at the sight of Randy's hand.

"Hey my little friend I wont hurt you, trust me." With his other hand he pulled out a second puffin.

Shinx gave Randy more attention after that second puffin. He looked deep into Shinx eyes with a kind smile on his face and tried to caress Shinx once more. This time his hand managed to touch Shinx's fur.

Shinx really enjoyed the gentle touch of Randy.

Randy really enjoyed the surprising soft fur Shinx has.

"Do you like this?" Ha asked the small Pokemon.

Shinx looked like he liked the puffins...his happiness didn't last when it trembled instantaneously.

Suddenly Randy heard some hysterical laughter. July heard it too. Her Turtwig was on guard to protect her.

A red haired woman in an gray and white overall appeared and two green haired women in very similar overalls followed her. They looked beautiful with their makeup and expensive eyelash glitter but they couldn't be any less than people around to cause torment on people and Pokemon.

One of the women was carrying a net-launcher and was aiming at the Shinx. " I could use a little furry electric Pokemon and after I steal them I will have them fight each other to see which ones stronger."

Randy and July where shocked by the words of the woman. "We have to stop them." He whispered to July.

" I couldn't agree more. Turtwig tackle the middle one."

"Alright Piplup use pound on the one with the net-launcher"

Piplup hopped with one mighty foot before falling in a spinning formation; this was to give pound more power.

The three women realized what was about to happen and sent out their own Pokemon.

" Let's teach these immature kids our stuff, Kricketune!" The one with the net yelled.

" It's a good time to make them run, Psyduck!"

"Give them hell Purugly." The red head spoke. Piplup was already aiming at Kricketune and Turtwig at Psyduck.

" Kricketune fury cutter!"

"Piplup use your spin to dodge the attack and use Growl."

Kricktune's right arm glew red before it took a swing at Piplup. Piplup span to the left and away from Kricketune. Piplup opened its beak and let out a powerful growl.

Kricketune flinched a little after hearing the sound of Growl.

"Piplup follow him and use Pound."

Piplup got to move slow because it wanted to find a good spot to pound Kricketune. When Kricketune let his guard down for a second Piplup used his opportunity. A pound of extraordinary power for its small level hitting the back of Kricketune's neck.

The power of Piplups attack made Kricketune fly back to its trainer.

Turtwig had gathered enough speed to release a powerful tackle.

" Psyduck, use Scratch!"

"Turtwig use withdraw, but keep moving."

Turtwig used a very strange move. He used the momentum of his movement to jump, in midair he used withdraw to strengthen his tackle. Psyduck couldn't figure out a way to defeat a move it has never seen before. Also his trainer didn't know how to deal with the attack. Psyduck's attack was blocked by Turtwig and Turtwig hit Psyduck hard.

Psyduck couldn't stand now as it fell down with swirls in its eyes.

"Purugly use fury swipes!" Commanded the red haired woman.

The overgrown feline with big ears leaped towards them with sharp claws out. Just when it looked like it caught them off guard the cat was zapped by electricity. The lonely Shinx tried everything to help the friendly trainer. The electricity was actually helping at stopping Purugly.

Piplup felt a strange energy inside him. The sparks of Shinx distracted Purugly, Piplup opened his beak and shoot bubbles at Purugly.

" Purugly, get out of the way!" Purugly's trainer yelled.

But because of Shinx Purugly was paralyzed and couldn't move. The static from Shinx's electricity was also helping Piplup's bubbles do more damage. Purugly took a lot of damage but still was able to stand.

"Turtwig use Tackle and end this fight."

Turtwig moved with as much strength and bravery it could muster.

Purugly raised it's claw once more for Furry swipes. Turtwig didn't have time to dodge that attack. But an electric shock went through Purugly's again and it's attack became very weak.

" Purugly!"

Turtwig hit Purugly hard and Purugly fainted.

The fight was over and the witches had lost.

The Shinx quickly managed to escape from the cat. Shinx was thinking now was a time to run to someone he liked. When Randy saw Shinx running towards him a big smile appeared on his face and he pulled a puffin out of his backpack.

" Shinx, I want you to be my first captured Pokemon."

Shinx nodded a few times to show Randy that it was very happy about the offer. Randy wanted his moment showing Shinx joy would last forever but soon he would have to put it in one of his Pokeballs.

Randy took a Pokeball and bend down to Shinx "I'm sorry but I have to do this."

Shinx seemed okay with being kept in a red and white metallic ball.

Eventually Randy opened the Pokeball and Shinx entered it. He found the noise the Pokeball made trying to contain Shinx relaxing. And it was done he had caught a Shinx.

" Yes. From now on you are my friend and we are going to save the dragon Pokemon."

"But first we visit Jubilife City to spend the night there." Said a smiling July which held her exhausted Turtwig with both hands.

Randy obliged her and together they walked to Jubilife City.

"The way you used Turtwig's moves was very impressive."

" Thanks Randy. But your Piplup is really strong."

Piplup let out a proud squeal when he heard the words of his partners best friend. Turtwig just tried to act modest in its own way.

The rest of the way was uneventful and they reached Jubilife City at 7 pm. It of course was time for dinner and they were both hungry from all the walking. Their Pokemon must be hungry to.

"I think we should head to the Pokecenter, they'll have everything we need." Suggested July.

" Not like we know anywhere else to stay so sure," Randy replied.

The Pokecenter was very easy to find and so they soon entered it. It was filled with five trainers and one Nurse Joy.

They walked to the counter and asked for two rooms. "Welcome to the Pokecenter. Luckily we have two rooms left."

They were very lucky to hear Nurse Joy say that. They walked upstairs towards the dinning room. There was actually people bringing food to people staying the nights table. They sat down on a table where only one other trainer sat. She wore her black hair as a hair bun, also she wore a black t-shirt with a red pattern. She looked like she was bit older than Randy and July. It would be rude of July not to say hello to her.

" My name is July and he's Randy. What's your name?"

"Hi I'm Anna and somewhere downstairs is my brother David."

" David? Is he a Pokemon trainer like you?" Randy asked.

"Yes he is."

" That's great. Do you know what would be better? If all four of us became pro trainers."

"Yeah that sounds great, but first we should get something to eat. I'm really hungry and my Pokemon too."

Randy was also hungry but he was told he needed to have some table manners.

"About time." Sighed Anna when a boy with dark brown, nearly black, hair; dressed in black pants, a blue t-shirt with orange pattern and boots, entered the dinning room. He must be her brother David and another trainer. He looked like a trainer with his Machop standing next to him.

He walked to the table. "Where are Magby and Scyther?" Asked Anna.

" Their fine. Their both fine. Magby gets to observe the clinic with Nurse Joy and Scyther is having its picture taken by tourists and bug catchers."

"Oh where are my manners Randy July this is my brother David, David these are Randy and July two novice trainers I just met." "Nice to meet you, you can call me Dave if you like."

" Hi Dave." Randy said finding the shorter name to be fun to say.

"Can we now eat I'm starving?" Asked July.

They showed July it was okay to eat by eating food on the table themselves.

"By the way what's your next destination?" Asked Randy.

" We were actually thinking of going to Eterna City to challenge Gardenia."

"So you already had been in Oreburgh City and got the Coal Badge?"

" Yes. We both have the Coal Badge right David?"

"Of course, what about you?" He looked at Randy and July.

" We are on our way to our first gym. We both don't have any badges."

"Don't worry your Pokemon look really strong, you'll make it!" Said Anna cheering.

" But the first gym leader uses rock type Pokemon and requires you to use three Pokemon."

"Oh I guess we have to catch some more Pokemon then."

" And we wish you two the best of luck." David said.

"Talking from girl to girl, in the north of Oreburgh Citly live a horde of Ponyta, beautiful Pokemon and very strong against plant Pokemon." Said Anna a bit quieter.

July heard riding a Ponyta was like having a fairy grant your deepest wish.

"Thank you for your hint, I really appreciate it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Now there's four trainers travelling together. Reading my chapters over again some of the original goals are almost forgotten from trying to make the romance big but don't worry we got back to some of the original plans. Currently on my third island and defeated my first Ultra Beast in Pokemon Sun, just to let you guys know.**

XXX

Randy wondered if he or David had any Pokemon he could capture hints. He thought it maybe would be unpolite to ask them directly. But he didn't know what July did for Anna to tell her that Pokemon tip.

Eventually he decided to ask Dave, even he was a bit uneasy with it: "Uhm Dave I wonder if you could give me a hint for a good Pokemon to catch?"

" Well did you know we caught Magby here in Sinnoh?"

"That's pretty cool, where did you found them?"

" We found him running around with another Magby who looked like its sibling. This was in Oreburgh City. The sibling...it passed away before we could catch it."

"Oh my... how terrible, what happened?"

" The color of its skin turned green and it looked like it was in a lot of pain."

"Bu...but why?"

" We don't know. The medical professors in Oreburgh couldn't figure out why either."

"Where there any other Magby, maybe we can do something to prevent something similar in the future?" Asked July very concerned.

" Magby are there but we don't know what the illness was or how to prevent it."

"At least we should have a look, it's our duty as trainers and as friends of Pokemon."

Anna and David started to look red in the face. Randy was very happy about July's words. There's all kinds of duties trainers have and right around the corner they'll oblige them.

"As soon as we're done with breakfast tomorrow we'll head towards Oreburgh city and help the Magby" Said Randy to July, she nodded determined.

"Should we go with them? I feel a bit guilty in some way for not doing more." Whispered David to his sister.

She put her finger on her left cheek and whispered back:" I don't know, it's your Magby so you should decide."

David didn't know. Sometimes he writes letter to the Magby that passed away. Maybe he could ask both of them.

"Should we come with you?" Asked David directly.

" I don't know if all of us should go to Oreburgh City," said Randy.

"You should do what you think is right, follow your heart." Said July and gave Randy a short and knowing smile.

Randy didn't have to look at his heart to know what it wanted him to do. Randy looked expectant at David and Anna waiting for there answer.

" Okay. Let the four of us travel together."

"Good. I think we should go to bed now, so that we can get up early tomorrow."

David yawned while letting his arms to up. That was an indication he was tired too.

"Let's go to bed."

Later Randy and David found themselves in the same room sleeping on bunk beds.

Randy let Shinx out of his Pokeball, so it can sleep on the pillow. He did something nice for Piplup to. Piplup also slept in Randy's bed and it already had become friends with Shinx. David's Pokemon preferred to sleep on the soft carpet.

Magby and Machop stayed close to Scyther. The situation in July's and Anna's room was similar. Turtwig got to sleep on July's right foot. Anna's Ponyta slept outside in a stall like part of the Pokecenter, her Elekid and Hippopotas slept in Pokebeds that looked like cradles.

Everyone was having a peaceful slumber.

* * *

As always July woke up first. The first thing she wanted to do was change clothes before waking her friends up. At the same time Piplup and Shinx woke Randy up by jumping up and down on his bed.

" This is not my bed. If you break it I'll have to buy it and I don't have the money for it."

"Piplup and Shinx lowered their heads and followed the order of their trainer. David was not happy about the noisy way he was woken up.

It was better then the dark comedy dream he had about green and red lamps and Ekans killing people.

They changed into some fresh clothes and picked up there stuff and left the room to meet the girls.

" I feel a little thirsty. I wonder if they have some coconut juice around here."

"I don't know, I never had heard something about coconut palms in Sinnoh."

David scratched his head trying to think for himself if Nurse Joy could make some. Maybe July would like some too. He did find her to be nice and sometimes nice people get to enjoy other people's drinks.

Eventually the girls came out of their room and all four went to the dining room for breakfast. Randy stood a bit back and asked a Nurse Joy for coconut juice.

" Certainly. The secret to making good fresh fruit bowls and fruit juice is its all fresh."

They all entered the room and set down on a table, soon Nurse Joy brought Randy some coconut juice. July looked with big puppy eyes at Randy and his drink.

" Yes I see those eyes and you'll be happy to know I'm not keeping this for myself."

"What a gentleman." Giggled Anna also David had a light smile on his face.

So they shared that juice and finished their breakfast. They all thanked Nurse Joy and left the Pokemoncenter. The sun was shining and it was helping their legs move.

July gave Randy a little kiss on his cheek "That's for sharing your drink with me."

Randy was more happy to be kissed then drinking all of his coconut juice. They both smiled and Randy blushed. After that they saw more wild Pokemon.

"Use your Pokedex to identify them."

July was the one to learn the name of one Pokemon named Budew.

"They're cute but I wont catch it, because I already have Turtwig."

Turtwig was happy to hear it's trainer say that. Randy scanned a different Pokemon. A flying type named Starly. That could be useful for the second and third badge thought July. The thought of capturing one was strong but flying types have advantage over grass types.

But July believed in Turtwigs power.

" Turtwig, see that Starly?"

Turtwig understood what he had to do. He charged and tackled one of the Starly's. The Starly was very surprised by the attack. It did attack Turtwig at close range with peck.

"Turtwig withdraw!"

Turtwig's move protected it from Starly's sharp beck.

"Tackle it again."

Turtwig tried its best to do some real damage.

"Come on Turtwig you can do it, I believe in you."

Turtwig felt that belief and hit Starly in a tackle. Turtwig knocked Starly down.

" Pokeball Go!"

For the first time in her life July threw a Pokeball. It hit Starly on the back and bounced off to suck Starly in for capture. The Pokeball started to blink, Randy and July looked curious at it. It blinks again. The four trainers watched at what could be July's first capture.

It worked. July catched her first Pokemon. The first one to be congratulated was Turtwig. July immediately let Starly out of his Pokeball, to take care of it.

It was a good thing she did because there was a red mark on Starly's right wing.

She gently caressed the wing. " Are you hurt Starly."

Starly nodded its head before yelping from the pain.

July pulled a potion out of her bag. "This will hurt at first, but it will help you a lot."

She sprayed the potion on the bruised wing. Starly whimpered in pain. As soon as she was done with the potion, she caressed Starly again. Also Turtwig came to Starly to say sorry. Starly was very forgiving to July and Turtwig since the pain was gone.

"I'll put you back into your Pokeball so that you can rest." July said very kind.

She pulled out her ball, sucked Starly into it, and then put it somewhere safe on her clothes.

Anna gave her a thumbs up "Can we continue?"

" Yes. I think Randy should catch the next Pokemon."

"Yes I'll try to catch a Magby."

" As a trainer with a Magby I wish you good luck."

"Thanks, talking about Magby we should hurry a bit to reach Oreburgh city before lunch."

" I say we can do that."

So the four continued their way to Oreburgh City. First they walked until you found a cave.

"I guess we have to enter." Sighed Randy.

" Too bad they don't sell lanterns around her." Andy said.

Randy sighed again. "A walk in the dark."

" We can make it," said David.

"If you fear the dark you can take July's hand." Said Anna with an mischievous grin to Randy.

Randy knew she was right and holding the girl he had a crush on was...

"Would you mind?" He asked very shy.

" You look like a belly aching Chimchar. Of course we can hold hands."

"Thank you." Randy took her hand and blushed.

David walked into the cave first. Anna followed her brother, Randy and July entered the cave than last. Inside the cave there were Pokemon crawling on the ceiling. Some of them looked a lot like bats. They must be Zubat's.

"I don't like them, they're scary." Said July and squeezed Randy's hand a bit more.

" I don't know. Zubat's are smart."

"But they're creepy, let's hurry." July was now happy that she was holding Randy's hand.

They walking until there was four directions to go.

"Anna, David can you remember which way to go?"

" I think there's a blockade on the left and right side so maybe we should move forward."

"Alright let's move forward."

There was enough space for all four of them to move at once. To Randy's joy they soon saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

" This could be our exit to Oreburgh."

"I hope so."

" If course it wouldn't hurt if we walked into a Ponyta field."

"As long we help the Magby, I'm fine with that.

They walked out of this cave. Randy took a deep breath and enjoyed the fresh air. He was happy to breath it in. They only had a few minutes to walk to reach Oreburgh City. They did however have all the time in the world to look around and see if they could spot Pokemon.

Finally David pointed with his finger to a few rocks. "That's the place where I found the Magby."

" That's the place we need to find a wild one."

"Alright, let's go and look if there is something suspicious."

Little did they know a not very nice man with large red eyes was watching them. When they left the route July realized that she still was holding hands with Randy.

" Could you please let go of my hand, Randy."

"Oh I'm sorry." ' _But it felt so good._ ' He thought.

They finally stopped holding the other ones hand.

"There's something moving." Anna pointed her finger on a few bushes.


	4. Chapter 4

**I heard about the author of Naruto who got married in 2003 and had his honeymoon in 2014. He couldn't enjoy the luxury of going to a romantic suite because manga takes a lot of effort. Writing this chapter took not even five percent of that effort but I'm just glad all of you merely had to wait a week to read it.**

XXX

Randy had to get Piplup out so it could face what was hiding behind that bush. July made sure that Turtwig was also ready. What popped out of the bushes was frantically jumping up and down. Randy was very surprised. What he saw was indeed a Magby.

David and Anna checked behind the Magby to see if there were more.

"That is strange, there are a lot of footsteps but no Magby." Said Anna.

July had to see for herself those footsteps. She walked with Randy towards the footsteps. Randy felt a little hand pull on his pants. It was none other than Magby pulling on his clothes.

"Hello my little friend, is there something you want to show me?"

Magby pointed it's free paw in a different direction.

"Hey follow me I think Magby wants to show us something."

Anna wanted to follow the footsteps but her brother was already following them. Randy and Magby took the lead and everybody followed them. Randy found this to be an exciting turn of events.

"Look over there more Magby."

Magby listened to Randy even though he wasn't its trainer. They ran towards the other Magby Randy had seen. Something felt wrong. When he saw the other Magby he was shocked, they didn't look very well. They didn't look ill, but looked like they hadn't drank something since quite a few days.

Randy didn't hesitate to give them something to drink, but before he could give it to them something cut his hand. He was shocked when he saw the blood on his hand. It was a good thing the scratch was small.

He looked around, very confused he didn't know where the scratch came from.

" Hahahaha!" Came loud and malevolent laughter.

"Who are you and why you hurt me?!"

" The names Brian and I don't want you to interfere with my work."

"It looks like your work is to let the Magby die of thirst and I'll do anything to protect them."

"And he's not alone." Said July very angry.

It wasn't just those two. Anna and David stood next to them with their best angry glares.

"Did no one teach you to shut your mouth when adults are doing their work?"

" People taught me to always be polite to people and never hurt a Pokemon. You have disturbed both."

"Last warning to get out of my way."

" Go Shinx!"

"Pff pathetic. Go Bronzor."

A steel looking plate with six small balls around it appeared.

"Machop I choose you."

"Go for it Ponyta."

And July released Turtwig so it was four against one Pokemon Trainer.

The strange man smirked "Let the fun begin."

He didn't carry Pokemon but he did have some inventions. He threw a smoke bomb at them.

" Ponyta, don't let him escape!"

Ponyta chased the man. But it was Magby that attacked him.

" Good work Magby."

The compliments of the nice boy with the Piplup made Magby very happy.

" Now time to inflict him with some of our moves. Shinx, Spark!"

Electricity gathered around Shinx cheeks. Next thing it did was leap towards the bad man with an angry electric discharge coming out. The man tried to kick Shinx away and that was his biggest mistake because he felt electricity going from his leg to his chin.

Because of the electricity his body became numb.

" Turtwig, use Tackle on him while he's stunned!"

Turtwig charged at the man, ready to tackle. The man didn't know how he could dodge Turtwig. Turtwig hit him right in the guts. He wouldn't be the same man after that move. He fell to the ground because of the pain.

" How do we cure the Magby?" Randy asked in a demanding tone.

"At first we should give them clean water to drink." Suggested Anna.

" I can do that," said David.

"We should ask a Nurse Joy I guess."

" Oreburgh City!" They all yelled.

"We should split, me and Anna stay here and you go to the Pokemoncenter." Said David.

" Be safe and we'll try our best to make sure the police get here too."

July and Randy gave him a thumps up and ran towards the city.

" Your a natural born leader, David," said Anna.

"If you think so, but without them we wouldn't even stand here."

Anna thought that was modest of him.

"I guess we could be useful and ask that man a few questions."

" Not before we make him suffer one last time. Maybe not the last time if he tried to fight back against us."

"No! We wont hurt him, only if we really have to. We are here for justice not for revenge."

David felt bad for his mistake.

"I'm sorry Anna."

He waited for her to forgive him.

Anna put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey come on it's ok to be angry."

David never knew that.

"Come on what are you waiting for we have to ask him a few things."

It was lucky they had a Ponyta to keep him pinned down. So far it looked like he was their prisoner.

"Alright, so whats your business with the Magby?"

He laughed once and again, odd since he was beaten a minute ago. " We all have types of Pokemon we don't like. Mine is those ember spewing, loud, big, and teeth flashing fire Pokemon."

"There must be more, seriously those Magby are small, teethless and quite silent. So I ask again what's your job here?"

" Why don't you look into my eyes and say I am not telling you everything?"

"Fine if you don't want to cooperate the police will take care of you."

" You think I care where the police take me? I was born behind bars where the only way to survive is to hunt for meat."

"And now you'll die in a prison."

" You'll die yourselves, kiddies. You have no idea who you are dealing with."

"Then tell us who you are."

" My name is Ostrander. Brian Ostrander."

"Hm I don't know you."

" They call me the One Who Reaches the Bottom and Poisons."

"Nope, I've never heard of you."

" I just get paid to make Pokemon sick and I will escape from any prison compound and poison them again."

"Do you still think we shouldn't hurt him?"

" He poisons Pokemon. We should tell Pokemon or see if they want to beat him up or chew on him." said David.

* * *

In the meanwhile Randy and July had already entered Oreburgh City Pokemoncenter.

" We are looking for anyone who can help us," July told everyone.

"Nurse Joy is over there." Said a young trainer and pointed at a door.

" Thank you." Randy and July said in unison.

They quickly walked towards the room, where Nurse Joy should be.

" Nurse Joy?"

"Yes. How can I help you?"

" We currently have a bad man captured who has been poisoning Pokemon. First we need you to treat those poisoned Pokemon."

"We also need a Officer Jenny."

Nurse Joy found this news hard to work around.

"That are terrible news."

" Put him in bars!" A trainer yelled.

Nurse Joy was still shocked, but she grabbed a few antidote and walked with Randy and July towards the Police Department.

The inside of the police department was people working but not speeding all over the place. Nurse Joy quickly told an officer about the kids discovery.

" I knew he was here! And he hasn't gotten far away; good! Follow me quickly we'll take the jeep." Commanded Officer Jenny.

" Your letting us be in your jeep?" July asked.

"Yes, but only because of this special circumstances."

July still found that to be awesome.

"I didn't know you liked cars that much." Said Randy confused.

July was a little embarrassed and thought it was kind of dealt herself.

"Is everything alright with you?"

" Imagine a Corsola meeting a Togepi. That's how good I am feeling."

Randy didn't know what to say, but he found her answer very cute. So he just smiled at her. And like Officer Jenny told them they headed to the jeep. Officer Jenny started the engine and drove very fast.

It wasn't that she seemed like a bad driver it was just they were in a rush. July gave her an exact description of where the Magby and the poisoner would be.

" It's a good thing your friends to keep him there."

"I hope nothing bad is happening to them."

* * *

David and Anna were still safe from the psycho. David was busy with giving water to the Magby. The water wasn't helping its sickness. He again became really angry at the psycho. Anger was sometimes a problem for David. And he imagined really cruel things he would do to people who hate and hurt Pokemon.

What if he did it to any of his or Anna's or his new friends Pokemon? He may be to weak to kill someone, but Pokemon attacks can be very dangerous. He tried not to think about it anymore. Suddenly he heard the sound of a car.

" David! Anna!"

It was a police jeep with his friends in it. They had Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy with them. David immediately ran towards them.

" He's still here. We have him over there!"

Officer Jenny ran as fast as she could towards the place the boy was showing her. She knew a bad guy when she saw him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I made this chapter early in the morning from what Orceanos and I wrote previously. I believe some of what we wrote I was on an IPad and using cellular data at the time. At the very least it was fun knowing one moment I would be relaxing in a room writing fanfiction while the other moments I could swim in an ocean.**

XXX

She pulled her handcuffs out. She easily put them on the monster who poisoned the Pokemon, but he had one evil message left for them.

"You can't stop everyone!"

" What do you mean everyone?" Randy asked. " There can't be more of you."

But the man didn't answer him, he just smiled evil. He was restrained and forced into the vehicle by Officer Jenny. She would drive away with him but first she had to tell the kids what a good job they did.

"You kids did a great job, you are an extraordinary example for every trainer."

They all did a little jumping up and down in joy.

"Nurse Joy you have to look after the Magby, they look really sick." Said Randy.

" I will. But they are the sickest looking Pokemon I've ever seen. I could use all of your help."

"We'll help you by any means necessary." Said Anna.

What Nurse Joy wanted was help carrying many sick Pokemon because he poisoned over a dozen of them.

They found a Snover, Sneasel, Meditate, Chingling, and Buizel all poisoned.

"What else can we do?"

Randy was carrying Snover, July carried Buizel, David was given Meditate, Anna had Chnigling, and Nurse Joy carried Sneasel. They brought them as quick as possible to the Pokemoncenter. The one happiest to be carried there was Snover who was carried by Randy. Even if it was an ice type it felt very warm and soft.

" To answer your earlier question, you can help me where one of you can help bring the Pokemon back to full health. You'll be my assistant."

" I'll stay with you," said Randy.

"Are you sure you'll be fine with helping Nurse Joy?"

" I'll do whatever it takes to help these Pokemon. Especially after holding a Snover residing in Oreburgh City."

"You want us to stay?"

" I need someone to go out and find more sick Pokemon."

"Alright we'll look for other sick Pokemon."

The three of them ran out while Randy stayed behind to help Nurse Joy. They walked to the area north to Oreburgh City. Their search for sick Pokemon led them to a Kricketot, Buneary, and a Burmy. They carefully picked the Pokemon up and brought them to Nurse Joy.

" This one is barely breathing," Anna gasped.

"Then we have to hurry."

They moved faster but kept the same composure when they were walking. They were barely able to reach the Pokecenter in time.

Randy was putting wet clothes on the sick Pokemon's heads. Nurse Joy was giving them the antidotes. Antidotes cure poison, medicine cures sickness.

Suddenly Anna came in and yelled: "Fast I need help this one is really sick."

" Help her put the Pokemon in our extra beds." Said Nurse Joy.

As soon as the Pokemon was in a bed they gave him the antidote.

" This antidote will cure these Pokemon soon."

"I think this was the last sick Pokemon. "

Anna had silent relief over that.

July walked to Randy who was standing next to Snover's bed. "How is it?"

" Strangely it makes a long musical sound when I'm near it."

She smiled at him. "Maybe it likes you a lot."

" Really? A Snover as my third Pokemon would be amazing."

"You look kinda cute together. _Oh no did I just call Randy cute?'_ July was a bit confused about herself.

She was saved by the Snover waking up to get a good look at Randy.

"Oh Snover you woke up."

Snover was happy these humans cared about that.

"You want something to eat Snover?"

It was very happy to hear an offering for food.

"You want some tasty Oran Berrys?"

Snover nodded and reached its hands for those Oran Berries.

Randy gave Snover two berries and smiled at him. "You can have more if you want."

Snover was blushing red after it was offered more berries. Randy gave it some more berries. It was looking at its best health.

"Uhm Randy would you mind if we now look for a Ponyta, that I could try to catch?"

" Sure. A Ponyta is a good Pokemon you should have, July. Hey Snover you should get some rest. I'm going to help July, but I'll look after you later."

Snover looked ecstatic Randy was coming back. The ice/grass Pokemon fell right asleep with a bubble coming out its mouth.

Randy slightly caressed its arm. "Sleep well Snover."

* * *

Ponyta were fast Pokemon to try keeping up with. Luckily they always appear in groups. Catching one would be easy unless they joined together to teach the trainers a lesson. But they can feel if a trainer is good or evil.

Luckily for Randy and July there didn't seem to be a single Ponyta leaving because it felt evil in their hearts. July walked very slow and calm towards the Ponyta.

" Go Starly," she whispered.

They ran away from her, but one; it was looking at July like it would accept a challenge.

" Good for this Ponyta we will win and make it ours. Starly, use Wing Attack."

Ponyta dodged the attack with a smooth side step. Ponyta saw the Starly ascended over it with the only way to hit it was fire. Ponyta attacked the flying Pokemon with Ember. Starly evaded the fires by moving left and right.

"Use Aerial Ace against its legs."

Starly moved faster to charge at Ponyta with enough power to knock it off its feet. The attack was too fast for Ponyta and it fell to the ground.

" Ponyta's are rare Pokemon. We have to work harder. Wing Attack!"

Ponyta wasn't able to get up in time to evade the attack. After that blow July had the feeling it was time to capture Ponyta.

"Go Pokeball!"

The Pokeball was thrown and hit Ponyta's back. It opened and pulled Ponyta in.

' _Please Pokeball. Let July capture this Ponyta,'_ Randy thought.

The Pokeball still blinked, some sweat gathered on July's forehead.

" Please become mine, Ponyta."

' _Come on she deserves it.'_ Randy became really nervous.

As luck would have it the ball stopped. Ponyta was captured. July jumped up in the air full of joy.

" My third Pokemon and its Ponyta!"

"You did it July." Randy offered her his hand for a high five.

She was so happy she smacked his hand as hard as she could.

"Wow!" Randy was very impressed.

She certainly held a lot of strength inside her.

"I'm so happy for you July."

" Thanks. I couldn't have captured this Ponyta without your help."

Randy just blushed. A compliment from July was like being in a romance with her that he wasn't yet.

"Hey let's celebrate the day with a nice lunch."

In July's experience lunch was good after catching a Pokemon.

"Let's go then Randy."

Randy followed with July to get some lunch.

"After lunch I'm going to see Snover again."

" You should capture it. It's a wild Pokemon and it might need a trainer to care for it."

"If it likes to come with us, I'll capture it."

July was happy to hear that.

* * *

Back in Oreburgh City they searched a diner or something similar. David and Anna joins them. Nurse Joy said it would be alright. None of them knew where they could eat something. They looked at what passed as lunch places.

" You four walking through town, please halt."

Someone told Randy and his friends to stop where they were so he could probably sell them something. They looked at him and saw he was a very thin man with more black hairs on his face then skin and was wearing a Corphish shirt.

" I heard about someone poisoning Pokemon around here. I have two words to say to you two boys and girls: thank you. You helped save my little Snizy's life. He is a Sneasel my cousin owned in that cold Sinnoh region but he passes away so I let it stay with me and attract customers to my restaurant. If it weren't for you four's brave heroism my poor Snizy wouldn't be here today. To reward you...come to my restaurant. "

" Thank you. And we're happy Sneasel managed to recover this fast." Said July.

They tried following him but nearly bumped into him as the direction of his restaurant was in the direction they were walking in before. The restaurant of the man looked very nice. But what they looked at before he called them out was not a terrible restaurant. It was named Lito's. Randy was convinced that name was suppose to have something to do with lint. What they sold there-judging by how lots of people were eating outside-was pork chops with corn.

Now they were seated in the center of the restaurant. Being sitter here didn't mean they were on their way to being served well but looking around this seemed like the spot with the best paintings to look at.

A waitress came to them. "Do you already know what you want to eat?"

" I say I could use spaghetti with that green sauce and garlic," David ordered.

" I want an order of your three soup special," Anna ordered.

" Your five sandwich platter," July ordered.

" And could I have the shrimp roll special," Randy ordered.

After all the orders were made the waitress took their menu's and went to where the chef's were. It must be lonely being a chef Randy wondered as she walked away. The chefs may be large or small in number but even the large numbers have to look at food instead of others.

" How come all you guys ordered something that requires numbers?" David asked, he was having spaghetti.

"I don't know, maybe because you get more different tastes and that's something very nice."

David still didn't get it but attention was more on July and Randy. Tomorrow there was no doubt they would battle the Oreburgh Gym Leader. He uses rock types so them picking Piplup and Turtwig was a good idea. But they were both going to have a difficult time winning; Randy having two Pokemon and July's other two Pokemon being wind type and fire type the most disadvantaged Pokemon against rock.

The man who brought them here walked to the table himself when their food was served. He also brought someone to help enjoy their meal even further. He brought a challenge.

" I may be out of my Pokemon Trainer time but I still like to battle. Since you are visiting Oreburgh City you both must be new. I will challenge the boy to a two on two battle. What do you say?"

" It's on," Randy said, a look of joy on his face. " This could really help with the battle I'll have tomorrow."

" Good for you. A battle before a gym battle is a good thing, it keeps you alert and keeps the mind focused. But what's better than a battle you win? A battle you will lose."

Without thinking about how he had sandwiches on his table Randy took out his two Pokeballs. Inside was Piplup and Shinx. Piplup could handle fire and rock while Shinx could handle flying and water. His attention returned to the table when July pretended to cough.

" Are you okay?" He asked.

" Yeah. But do me a favor and eat those sandwiches of yours. I say this as a friend, you need some fuel if your fighting a trainer over thirty years older than you."

David held back a snicker over that. Even in what could be the best battle of today he was being controlled by a friend and manipulated into finishing his dinner. David decided to just twirl his spaghetti and slurped it into his mouth.

"Don't worry July, I just thought of Snover and how well it would fit into my team. Besides it would be the first time that I wouldn't finish my plate." And with a big grin he took a bite of its pulled pork sandwich.

July was happy Randy was eating. Now it was time she ate. Her dish smelled fantastic. The better the flavor the more hungry July was at eating her food. The different flavor of every sandwich made her meal even more enjoyable.

Anna was the one more picking at her food before she finally decided to try something knew and ate one of her three foods. Carrot ginger soup was something she had never ate before, but she really liked it.

This spaghetti tasted a little bit spicy. It must be the garlic inside it. After the spice came spaghetti that just melted in his mouth. He liked it and continued eating it.

It was the best meals they had on this journey so far but maybe later a different town will sell better. Sometimes July was really hungry, today was one of those days. So she ordered apple pie with vanilla ice cream and whipped cream as dessert.

David and Anna never tried desert very often. It would be nice to have dessert but not the same dessert Anna eats. David chose mixed ice cream with whipped cream, simple but tasty. Anna instead ordered the homemade waffles with various toppings. These could be the perfect breakfast food she was going to have for her dessert instead.

Randy was the only who didn't want a dessert, but July's looked very nice and he was a bit jealous.

" Can I just...can I have the same apple pie my friend is having but with the same ice cream my other friend is having?"

"I'm very sorry but this was the last piece, the new cake will be done in a hour."

" But waiting is long. Maybe I can just eat some ice cream."

"Sure, again I'm very sorry."

Randy didn't feel it was necessary to hold a grudge over missing one dessert. When the ice cream came July cut her remaining cake in half and offered one half to Randy.

" You really are giving me a piece of your cake?" He asked.

"Yes it's a very good cake and I don't want you to be upset." She said with a gentle smile.

Randy was in for a surprise.

"Thank you very much July, you are the best."

She was the best for him.

She slightly blushed."Never mind you are my best friend." ' _And always so kind to me.'_ She added mentally.

David knew something was going on or going to go on between those two. He may would talk about it later with Anna, but now he focused on his ice cream.

Anna asked David a question now. David was curious what Anna wanted. " Next time you should probably put nuts on your ice cream."

"I'll probably do that." David said to her with a mischievous grin.

But this was a kind of restaurant where you needed to know what everything needed before ordering. David was fine with his ice cream for now moreover he was the last one eating.

His friends courteously waited until he was finished before Randy said " Let's all go to the Pokemon Center."

They left the restaurant leaving a fair tip on their table. The owner was waiting outside but he had to be told to wait. They quickly walked to the Pokecenter. Waiting for them inside was Pokemon graceful for being rescued like Snover.

Randy walked towards Nurse Joy "I would like to visit Snover."

" Of course. Snover was worried you wouldn't visit."

Randy was happy to hear that Snover cared about him. He cared about Snover to. Randy was very happy when he saw that Snover was pretty healthy again. He could even be ready for the battle he would have.

"Hello Snover, I'm back and I have something for you." Randy showed him a Oran Berry.

Snover didn't hesitate to take it. Snover spread his arms it looked like it wanted to hug Randy.

" Are you sure I can hug you?"

Snover nodded with a big smile on his face and with that Randy hugged him on the spot. Snover never had been so happy in his entire life.

" I'm here to make sure you never become a victim of poison again, Snover."

Snover became very excited by Randy's words.

" I think it's time you get your Pokeball out." Said Anna.

"Alright then: Snover would you like to join my team?"

Snover nodded with his eyes flared with joy. Randy was glad when he saw Snover's reaction. He pulled a Pokeball out and opened it. Snover was now inside not even putting up a struggle so the ball stopped instantly.

"I own a Snover!" Randy was full of joy.

" And now you can battle the Oreburgh Gym!" David cheered.

" But first I owe the restaurant owner a fight."

* * *

Gastrodon's were big slug moving Pokemon who weighed the same as a big barrel full of water. It's body was mostly brown in its back and ridge of its neck to its head but the underside was pink and yellow. It has three white eyes in a triangle formation. Against this water Pokemon was Randy's Piplup.

" Piplup, use Pound!" Randy ordered.

Using Piplup's webbed feet it jumped off the building behind it, spinning like it was a living twister, and smacked Gastrodon with its right wing.

Gastrodon was surprised by that powerful attack.

"Don't give him time to rest, use Bubble as follow up."

Piplup picked a place to blow small in number but strong bubbles at Gastrodon. Piplup picked the neck of Gastrodon, hit Gastrodon in the place it would daze the water/ground Pokemon.

" Don't let that little thing keep hurting you. Use Mud Shot Gastrodon!"

Gastrodon couldn't raise its head but used Mud Shot on the ground first and it managed to hit Piplup after being fired. With no onslaught of bubbles the Gastrodon had Piplup spiraled in a storm of dirty water.

" Piplup, return!" Randy just couldn't think of another way to stop a tornado Mud Shot.

" Good going Randy," said July.

" Go Snover!"

Randy commanded Snover to use Leech Seed. The seeds were fired and wrapped around Gastrodon.

" Gastrodon, use Muddy Water!"

What the restaurant owner used was a move that copied like Surf. First water rose and while it was heading towards Snover the Gastrodon on top got to enjoy itself for the ride. The water it used was dirty water.

" Snover, use Ice Punch!"

This was Snover's most powerful ice move after Icy Wind. Snover managed to freeze its right hand enough to allow it to freeze anything it touch. Muddy Water turned into plain ice sculpture of muddy water. Now Gastrodon didn't have a place to move.

" You can hit Gastrodon now Snover. Use Seed Bomb!"

Snover created a glowing ball of energy that would explode after some time being thrown. Snover spun its arm and then threw it upward towards Gastrodon and the explosion caused Gastrodon to fall. That was it, Gastrodon's three eyes were all swirling.

" Good for you. Gastrodon was tough even for my next Pokemon to beat. Are you ready for my second Pokemon? Go Prinplup!"

"Oh that's a surprising choice. Are you ready Snover?"

Snover nodded. This was its time to prove it was strong.

"Let's start with Leech Seed!"

Snover launched three seeds at once at Prinplup. The seeds started to cover Prinplup's body, but the restaurant owner just smirked.

" Prinplup, use Metal Claw."

It cut the seeds and escaped without taking much damage.

" Snover, use Ice Punch!"

Snover charged forward with ready to strike with its frozen hand.

" Prinplup, Drill Peck."

The attacks met in an imposing clash. The ice left frost on the tip of Prinplup's beak but the ice shattered Snover's arm. Snover was hurt, but not defeated. He was now giving Prinplup his toughest look.

"We won't back down. Seed Bomb!"

Snover launched its strongest grass move at close range. Prinplup was still a bit distracted because of the ice on its beak. The blast destroyed all the ice but it dropped Prinplup's health in half.

"We're not done yet. Snover use Leech Seed!"

Snover was happy to use its seeds again. Again Prinplup was covered by the seeds. It's wings were weaker than before.

"Use Metal Claw again."

But the seeds already started to slowly drain Prinplups life. As Prinplup was getting weaker Snover was restoring health. Prinplup wasn't able to break free from the effect of Leech Seed. The restaurant owner knew that the had lost.

" Good game young boy. I see that your Snover is too powerful for Prinplup. But if we have a fight another day my Prinplup will battle as an Emploeon."

"Thank you sir, it would be an honor for us to fight you again." But after that battle Randy felt tired. It was still a bit too early to go to bed. _'But it would be nice to do a bit sightseeing with July and his friends.'_

" Hey guys, where do you want to go sightseeing?" Randy asked.

"To be honest we've already seen everything interesting when we where here for the first time. But you can go with July. Me and David have some family business to do, we meet you later for dinner." Said Anna a bit hectic.

David was a bit confused about the reaction of his sister.

" This time let's go to the place we were looking at before," Anna said.

"Ok." David waved towards July and Randy. "See you later."

They would see each other soon.

"So Anna please enlighten me what are we supposed to do now?"

Anna wondered if they could have a battle of their own.

"Maybe we can have our own little battle and besides have you seen how July and Randy looked at each other."

David didn't really care about that. He did however want to battle.

"I really would like to have a battle and later we can talk about Randy and July."

So they walked to the best place to have a battle. They both were very excited. David knew which Pokemon he would use first.

"Magby I choose you."

" Hippopotas I choose you!"

Magby and Hippopotas were ready for a battle.

"Hippopotas use Sandstorm."

From the top of Hippopitas a sandstorm started to form and Magby became blind from it.

"Magby use Ember in every direction."

Magby fired once and then multiple times in a flurry of ember spits.

Anna had to be careful "Hippopotas now use Dig."

Her Pokemon dug fast to reach the safety of underground. David tried to find a counter against her move.

Magby couldn't fly or run very fast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Glad to have this new chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it. It took almost a month for me and my co-author to write this chapter. I actually enjoyed writing it though.**

XXX

He knew that he had not much time left, before Hippopotas would attack.

" Magby, try using Fire Punch."

Hippopotas came out of the ground and tackled Magby, Magby was barely able to hit with Fire Punch. The attack scorched a little of Hippopotas's face. But Magby had been hit really hard. It fell back but managed to turn around and stand on its feet again.

"Keep going Hippopotas and use Body Slam."

Hippopotas lifted itself off the ground to crush Magby.

"Magby use Smokescreen to distract Hippopotas."

From its mouth came a fog hard to see through. Hippopotas ran right into it.

Hippopotas was now panicking on where Magby was hiding.

"Stay cool buddy." Said Anna to her Pokemon.

" Magby use Ember."

"Fast use dig!"

Hippopotas wasn't fast enough to dodge Ember. It was hit on the back. Pain seared through Hippopotas's back. But like its trainer Hippopotas was determined not to give up.

" Body Slam Magby Hippopotas."

Hippopotas charged towards Magby.

" Magby use Ember!"

Magby was already a bit exhausted and so its attack was a bit weaker than usual. Hippopotas knocked its body into Magby. They both took a lot of damage and fell unconscious to the ground. David returned Magby to its Pokeball and so did Anna with Hippopotas. They both were very proud of their Pokemon.

" Your last fire punch was excellent."

"You fought very well Hippopotas."

Their Pokemon were happy to be praised. Anna decided to use Elekid next.

" Go Elekid."

"Alright, go Scyther."

It was a battle between an electric type and a bug type.

"Scyther start with Sword Dance."

Scyther weaved his claws in the air like they were swords.

"Elekid start with Thunder Strike."

Elekid twirled its arms around as electricity sparked in its plug like head. The electric sparks flew towards Scyther.

" Scyther, dodge it!"

Scyther dodged the attack with a smooth step to the left.

" Use Slash on Elekid."

"Elekid use Thunder Punch as soon as Scyther is near enough."

So they would collide with attacks. Their attacks clashed together, but the attacks equalized each other and none of them was hit. A next attack was imminent.

"Elekid now use Thunder Wave."

Elekid charged through its plug head and fired a ball of paralyzing electricity. The ball was moving very fast. Scyther's were pretty fast Pokemon though. It was barely able to dodge the attack.

" Good job Scyther." Anna cheered.

The speed of David's Scyther slowly became a problem for Anna's Elekid. Electric attacks couldn't seem to hit it. But she would give it on more try.

" Elekid, use Thunder Wave!"

This time Elekid released the electricity in a circular wave. The wave hit right into Scyther. But Scyther managed to stand up again. The electricity quickly came and disappeared at the same time. A part of the electricity remained in Scyther's body.

" Scyther, use Slash!"

With a very quick move Scyther closed the gap to Elekid and swung its arm to unleash a mighty attack. It hit Elekid. One more hit and Elekid would be defeated.

" Elekid, use Thunderpunch! Hit Scyther as hard as you can!"

Elekid gave its very best. Scyther was hit right in the jaw. It stumbled and fell to the ground.

" Get up Scyther!"

Scyther stood up slowly. Elekid couldn't attack Scyther when it was trying so hard to stand up. Also Elekid was very exhausted. If what David and Anna think was going to happen was they would both pass out it could very well happen. They both knew that the next attack would be the last one.

" Thundershock!"

"Slash!"

Elekid's entire body was used to zap Scyther. Scyther had no chance. It was the one who lost against Elekid's electricity.

David called Scyther back. "You were great Scyther."

Anna returned Elekid into its Pokeball. " Congratulate yourself on our victory, Elekid."

Now they both had one Pokemon left Anna Ponyta and David Machop.

" Go Ponyta. Get ready to show my brother why we're the hottest."

"Time for the strong boys, go Machop."

"Ponyta we start with Ember."

Ponyta's mouth foamed with fire before spitting it at Machop. Machop had to be careful, if the flames would touch its skin it would be very painful.

" Machop, use Rock Smash to block the flames."

It destroyed the ground underneath it and used the debris as shield.

" Now hit Ponyta with a Low Kick!"

Ponyta just ran away from Machop. "Not like this David."

Machop had no choice but to chase after Ponyta. But David realized that this was a race Machop could never win.

" Machop, save your energy!"

"Ponyta accelerate to maximum speed, than attack with Flame Wheel."

Ponyta really moved its hooves for its next attack. Flames started to cover Ponyta's whole body. It accelerated so fast it rammed into Machop. The flames hurt Machop badly. Machop was needless to say in pain.

David was really concerned. "Are you ok Machop."

Machop held its arm but nodded a yes.

"Use focus energy we wait for Ponyta."

Machop pumped its focus up.

"Ponyta use Fire Spin."

Ponyta released a vortex of searing fire. The fire started to imprison Machop.

" Machop!"

Machop tried to jump out of the circle. It took a lot of his muscles to do it. It barely managed to escape the fire.

" We can pull through Machop."

"Ponyta use Flame Wheel again."

Ponyta was aiming to defeat Machop with this move. It would be the last move of the fight.

" Machop, Karate Chop!"

Machop prepared himself for the last strike. Ponyta was closing in fast. Machop raised its fist. Finally the attacks made contact. They both made a good hit. David hoped Machop hit harder. Machop had hit harder but it also hadn't been able to protect itself from the flames. They both took damage. Ponyta was k.o. from Machop's punch and Machop was very hurt from the flames.

" Machop return."

"Come back Ponyta, you were great."

Now it was time for the brother and sister to shake hands. But Anna was not interested in shaking hands, instead she gave him a surprise hug.

" Good battle David."

"Thanks you've become better since the last time."

Anna liked hearing that.

David sighed "Well what's the thing with July and Randy."

Anna didn't know why he was bringing that up.

"You wanted to talk about it and I would like to know why we can't hang out with them right now."

" Because they have to help themselves be prepared for their gym battle tomorrow."

"Sure, but earlier that day in the restaurant you said something about the way they look at each other."

" It's just might be they have feelings for one another."

"Well Anna I know you, it would be typical for you to 'help' them with their feelings."

Anna would be delighted to help them.

"I take your silence as a yes."

Anna nodded her head.

"This might make travelling a lot more fun."

It wasn't a night to her it was a definite excitement.

* * *

Randy and July walked around in Oreburgh City and thought about where they could start their sightseeing tour. It was mostly a rock filled area.

"There's a museum we could check out."

" Sure. Maybe a trip to the museum will be fun."

"They have some impressive fossils in their exhibition."

" Like the fossils of old Pokemon?"

"Yes some of them should be really old."

" All fossils should be old."

"Well you know some of them are old and some of them are very old." He said laughing.

His laughter rubbed off a little on Anna.

"Very funny, lets go in. "

To the museum. A museum sounded like a lot of fun and this place looked like it showed you the museum the moment you walked into town. Randy was very happy to spend some time just with July. He after all found her to be the one he enjoyed spending the most time with. They were happy to see that they could visit the museum for free.

" Look at that."

"It's nice to save some money."

They needed it for the long journey. Without any more hesitation they entered the exhibition hall. At first they looked at the typical fossils from Sinnoh. There were Cranados and Sheldon fossils. Those were the oldest fossils that were ever found in the whole world next to the ones in Kanto called Aerodactyl fossils. July found that the amber which was part of the Aerodactyl fossils looked very beautiful. It was much prettier than the fossil for Kabuto. But Omanyte looked a bit cute.

No telling what kind of Pokemon it was though. They moved forward to the fossils from Hoenn. There was two fossils: claw and root fossils. They could revive Lileep and Anorith. Randy hoped that one day he would find a fossil. He didn't care what the Pokemon was as long as it had a strong heart. In the end he loved all Pokemon. He also was making his way finding all the fossils.

"Earth to Randy are you there?" July disrupted Randy's day dreaming.

Randy woke up with a startled sound.

"You know I really like you Randy, but sometimes you are incredible strange."

Randy could understand that.

"I'm sorry."

She was glad he had the courage to say that.

"It's OK, let's go to the next exhibition hall."

Randy and her walked to the exhibition hall. The exhibition was all about coal mining. Randy found it interesting learning about how people go out and discover fossils. July found it more interesting to see how Pokemon helped to discover fossils. Some Machop's and Machoke's helped dig up fossils. They also transported coal that was needed to heat up the houses in winter.

It didn't look like it was cold in Oreburgh though. In some years winter had been really cold. That was cold but learning about coal was cool. They moved on to a big piece of coal. Randy wondered where they found this big piece of coal. There was a sign that said: The piece had been found in the Oreburgh City mine

Randy found that a dangerous yet cool place to go. They maybe could visit it later. But only with David and Anna. Right now he wanted to spend more time with July alone so they stuck to the exhibition hall.

"It's quite nice to be here with you." Admitted Randy shy.

Randy blushed when she said that. July found his words quite cute even she didn't know what she could say. Maybe just fossils from the Unova league. But she wanted to say something nice to Randy.

"I also enjoy spending time with you Randy."

Randy could almost cry in joy hearing her say that to him. July wondered why Randy made such a strange face.

" Is there something wrong?"

Randy blushed. "I'm fine thank you."

Now they could get back to looking at the Unova fossils.

Those looked a bit strange. Apparently one was a turtle and the other was a bird. Sadly this was the end of the exhibition. Now was the time for Randy and July to leave or look somewhere else. They both were in the mood for a little snack.

" I feel like crepe's. What about you, July?"

"I'm always in for something sweet."

Randy was glad they could eat the same thing together.

"What kind of filling would you like to have?"

She had to think about it.

"I think I'll take honey."

Randy wondered which store would sell them honey. The supermarket would have some. It seemed like the only place to buy honey. So they went there for the honey. They walked in and saw a whole shelf of honey.

July took the one that looked the best. Randy decided to ask her if she would share that one with him.

"Uhm July would be OK with sharing your honey?"

She snickered a little but with a sound of sincerity. " Yes."

"Thank you, that's really nice from you."

They left the store to have some delicious honey. They slowly walked to the Pokecenter where they would meet Anna and David. Apparently it wasn't all fun there time together. It was late afternoon when they met Anna and David.

" Hi David. Hi Anna," said Randy.

"Hey you two, did you enjoy your time together?"

Randy and July nodded.

"What's the plan for the rest of the day?"

" We have a gym battle tomorrow so nothing much," said July.

"Maybe we can go to the mine?"

Everyone thought about it and their conclusion was it could be fun.

"Let's go then."

* * *

They weren't allowed to go into the mine without wearing jumpsuits. Luckily they were able to get them at the entrance.

They walked in a line through the mines. The mine was surprisingly bright. That didn't stop them from moving. It was nice to see Machop and human working hand in hand together in the mine. It must have been a strong friendship.

They passed by the biggest piece of coal they had ever seen. It stood almost to the ceiling. It was very impressive. And there was something ingrained on a metal plate. They walked closer to the plate to read it.

" Property of the Gym Leader of Oreburgh Gym."

"Wow it's amazing, what does he do with this thing."

" Nothing much. It's just nice to know people appreciate the work I do outside of Gym Battles." said a man behind the group.

"Are you ..."

" Kept. My name is Roark and I battle trainers at the Oreburgh City gym."

"Are you the Gym leader?"

Roark nodded to the little file question.

"Wow it's so cool to meet you, I'm Randy."

" I'm July. It's also cool to meet you."

"I'm Anna."

"And I'm David."

Roark smiled every time one of them told him their names.

"We're going to challenge you tomorrow."

" Good. But be sure to have all the sleep you can get."

"We'll be prepared."

" Before you do can I ask what you like about these mines? The thing to keep in mind is back then our ancestors did unbelievably hard work in the mines."

"It's impressive and beautiful to see how close and well human and Pokemon are working together here."

Roark couldn't agree more.

"It's nice to see that young trainers value the friendship to their Pokemon so high."

Roark wondered when the last trainers thought like them. Then he remembered the faces of Anna and David.

" I remember you two. You faced me in my gym not too long ago."

"That's true and you better prepare well, because Randy and July are strong."

Roark believed them.

"I guess our Gym battle tomorrow will be a lot of fun."

With all the information done they left. They would have a small dinner at the Pokecenter, before they go to bed. They sure were eating a lot of calories today.

A lot of fries were eaten that evening. So much transfat they were risking. It was also time to feed the Pokemon. Randy was feeding Piplup, Shinx, and Snover the good PokeChow. July did the same with Turtwig, Starly and Ponyta. David and Anna released all their Pokemon and feed them treats.

They went to bed early. No doubt they were tired. But Randy and July had an uneasy night because they were so excited. Could they contain that excitement to go to sleep?


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter contains all that me and my coauthor wrote meaning it could take a month to write a new chapter. The good news is we finally reached the gym battle, but the bad news is we didn't write anything about the egg.**

XXX

They had a rather short night, but at least their Pokemon enjoyed a peaceful slumber. In the morning when the sun shined through the open curtains the first thing they realized was their hair needed to be combed. July stood annoyed in front of the mirror and tried to tame her hair. She could feel the comb scratching deep into her head.

"Damn it."

Turtwig looked at her concerned. She did her best to smile for her Pokemon. Anna had a much easier time. She had the help of her ace Pokemon. It was interesting to see how Hippopotas helped her because it's body did more then release sand. July still was very curious.

" Hey Anna. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what's the matter?"

" How do you get your hair to look that good?"

"I comb it a lot and I only use a small amount of shampoo."

July did that routine when she was trying to take care of her hair.

"And what's Hippopotas part?"

" His body makes my hair perfectly smooth."

"Wow how's that working?"

She tapped on her nose first. July was very keen to hear a answer.

" I say my hair looks beautiful."

They heard someone knocking the door.

"Hey girls, what are you doing, we're going to be late."

They were surprised to hear that and apologized for that. They came out of their room. Randy and David were waiting for them.

Randy looked at July. "Are you ready?"

July had a grin that said she was more than just ready.

"Alright let's go."

They were now outside the room and walking outside.

"What about breakfast?"

Randy and July completely forgot about her.

"Sorry Anna, of course we can have breakfast before we fight in the gym."

Anna didn't know what she and her brother were going to do with these two.

"Let's have some breakfast then."

They all cheered for breakfast. July and Randy were keen to feed their Pokemon some protein so that they would be prepared for their challenge. First their starter Pokemon's got to eat.

Piplup was happy to eat some fish. Turtwig was happy to eat sliced up tomatoes and lettuce. Snover and Shinx both ate some fresh berries. Starly and Ponyta were eating fresh PokeChow. Randy and July ate really fast because they were very excited. David and Anna were just happy to eat bite size pieces of meat. But they could understand the behavior of Randy and July very good.

It was going to be their fist gym battle. And they would give their very best. Finally they finished eating. There was nothing that could stop them from entering that gym now.

"Time to take our first badge."

Randy and July rushed out of the restaurant. David and Anna followed them relaxed. They were way behind them though. Randy and July ran into Roark while he was about to open the Gym.

" Hi you two. I guess your excited for your gym battle."

"We can't wait to start."

Roark was happy to hear that excitement.

"Then follow me."

Randy and July went with Roark inside the gym. Their excitement became even more bigger. The gym was built like a cool fighting arena. There were a lot of stones and big coal bricks on the battlefield. A tough battlefield for Pokemon that would be fast.

"Who's gonna be first?"

July raised her hand.

"Alright let's fight young lady."

" The battle between Roark from Oreburgh City and July from Twinleaf Town will commence. Both trainers will use three Pokemon and only the challenger may change Pokemon. Begin.

" Let's rock the battlefield Geodude."

"This won't be easy but I trust you, go Starly."

July's first captured Pokemon flew into the air.

"Starly we start with Wing attack."

Starly's wings glowed which hardened the wings and it made a nose dive towards Geodude.

" Geodude, Rock Polish."

That was a surprising move. It made Geodude sparkle like a precious gem.

"Don't get distracted Starly, stick to the plan."

Starly flew down and hit Geodude with its wings.

"Well done Starly now fly up high again."

Starly was in the ceiling faster then Roark could yell out a move.

"Starly Quick attack!"

Her Pokemon moved in speed after then a blink of an eye. Geodude and Roark had no time to react. Starly hit Geodude.

"Starly you are awesome." Cheered July.

" Don't praise your Pokemon just yet. Geodude, Rock Throw."

"Starly Double team and dodge the rocks."

Shadows in a line were created by Starly. They were illusions that looked like Starly. Geodude hit the wrong one.

"Starly counter with Peck."

Starly dived towards the rock type Pokemon. Its beak started to glow and became larger. It pecked right between its eyes. It was a critical hit. That fourth attack knocked Geodude out.

"Awesome Starly, you are the best."

Roark returned Geodude inside his Pokeball.

"I have to admit you and your Pokemon are a strong team, young lady."

July couldn't help but let out a little yep.

"Go Onix, show them who's the king here."

What replaced the rock with arms was a giant snake rock.

July looked at Starly "Are you still alright?"

Starly felt intimidated by the large rock snake.

"Let's try it Starly."

Starly flapped excitedly ready for battle.

"Make sure that you keep the distance between you and Onix."

Starly nodded. July wanted to wait for Roark's first call.

" Onix, Headbutt."

"Here we go Starly Double Team!"

Once again Starly made duplicates of itself to confuse Onix. It's trick didn't work the way it wanted to however. Onix managed to hit them all. It looked like Starly would fall down but it managed to flap its wings well enough to not hit the ground.

"Starly use Quick Attack!"

Starly dashed towards Onix raising its wings for the attack. Onix was strong but not very quick. It took the hit between its eyes. But Onix was able to take more damage then Geodude.

" Onix, use tackle."

"Starly fly away from Onix as fast as you can."

Starly turned around flying away.

"Starly turn around and attack with Wing attack from above. "

Starly flew up ready to strike Onix. Starly managed to fly into Onix's blind spot. It was a powerful strike. But Onix was still standing.

" Hit Starly now, Headbutt!"

"Starly use Quick attack to get behind Onix."

Starly dodged moving as fast as it could.

"And now use Peck again."

Starly got close hitting Onix with its beak.

"Onix Iron tail."

Onix used its most powerful move on Starly. Starly was too close to dodge the attack. It took the attack full force and was knocked out because of that.

"Come back Starly, you did an excellent job."

She thought of using Ponyta next.

"Alright Ponyta it's your turn."

Ponyta stomped its hooves on the ground ready for battle.

"Ponyta we start with Fire Spin."

Ponyta unleashed a twister of spiral flames.

"Ponyta keep moving."

The fire kept going from Ponyta's mouth. The flames surrounded Onix. Onix was trapped by the attack.

"Ponyta continue with Ember."

Ponyta spat fire at the rock Pokemon. Onix had hard time dealing with the heat.

" Nice work but fire attacks do little damage against rock type Pokemon," Roark told her.

"Ok now use Tackle Ponyta."

Ponyta leaped so it could tackle into Onix's head.

"Ponyta use your hooves to tackle Onix."

Ponyta raised its hooves to hit Onix with. Ponyta moved incredible fast. Onix tried shaking off the pain. Ponyta moved incredible fast. Ponyta's hooves where hard as diamonds and had hit Onix's body really hard. Onix actually went down from Ponyta's hooves.

July hoped that it had been enough to win against Onix.

" Onix is unable to battle. Ponyta wins the battle."

"Very good Ponyta you did great."

Ponyta closed its eyes thanking July for the compliment.

"Now it's time for my strongest Pokemon, go Cranidos."

Roark released a prehistoric Pokemon with a big cranium that also have spikes around it.

"Don't be afraid Ponyta we can win this."

Ponyta believed in July's words.

"Ponyta use Ember!"

Ponyta's mouth created a ball of fire it soon fired at Cranidos.

"Counter it straight with Headbutt!"

Cranidos rammed into the fire with it's hard head. The fire did nearly nothing to Cranidos. It just kept charging towards Ponyta.

"Ponyta dodge the attack!"

Ponyta galloped away from Cranidos. But Cranidos was faster on the stony and rough ground. Cranidos smiled before headbutting Ponyta. Ponyta got hit hard.

" Ponyta!"

Ponyta was able to stand up again, but July thought that it would be time for her last Pokemon.

" Ponyta return." July sucked Ponyta into its Pokeball. " You were amazing. I don't want to see you faint because I pushed you too much. Now go, Turtwig."

"Your caringness honors you." Said Roark approving.

" Thanks. Now let's see if Turtwig can care for me by beating Cranidos."

Turtwig squealed agreeing.

" Turtwig, use Razor Leaf?"

The small leaves on Turtwig's head started to glow and it fired leaves towards Cranidos.

" Cranidos, dodge and use Headbutt!"

"Turtwig use Withdraw!"

Turtwig ducked into its shell. Its shell was as hard as Cranidos' cranium.

" Now use Bite!"

Turtwig's head slipped out of its shell and it bite Cranidos' shoulder hard. Cranidos exploded from the pain in Turtwig's sharp jaw.

"Turtwig use Absorb, now."

Turtwig used green energy from its mouth to drain Cranidos's health and restore the health Cranidos hit on him. Cranidos became noticeably weaker.

" Cranidos get out of there!"

"Turtwig chase Cranidos with Tackle!"

Cranidos ran as fast as his two legs could go against Turtwig's four legs. But Cranidos was too fast for Turtwig. Roark had plenty of options against July.

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf again."

Turtwig pulled its head back before firing fast moving leaves. This time Cranidos couldn't dodge the attack. Cranidos tumbled down to the rock ground.

"Turtwig end this fight with Tackle."

Turtwig ran as fast as it could to a defenseless Cranidos.

"Cranidos on last Headbutt, give everything."

Cranidos spun around about to knock its head into Turtwig who was running fast.

"Turtwig jump and use Withdraw as soon as you are in the air!"

Roark flinched. Turtwig jumped and tucked its head inside its shell. Turtwig landed a clear hit on Cranidos.

" Turtwig, spin around and use Razor Leaf!"

This time Cranidos was not so lucky to dodge the attack. It was a critical hit and was super effective. Cranidos was rendered unconscious.

" Cranidos is unable to battle. The winner is Turtwig. July wins the battle."

July ran to Turtwig and hugged it joyfully.

" Your my big winner Turtwig. Your also my best friend."

Hearing that made Turtwig very happy and proud. Roark walked up to her to shake her hand.

"Congratulations you showed great talent in our fight."

" And thank you for accepting my challenge."

Roark gave her the first badge. Randy clapped to her because she deserved it. Roark also clapped. July blushed and bowed her head politely.

" With that badge your one step closer to entering a big Pokemon League."

"Thank you very much it was a pleasure to fight in this gym."

Randy wondered if they would have to leave so Roark can heal his Pokemon.

"Visit me again after lunch, then my Pokemon will be ready for a second fight."

" Will do. First we will find our friends and tell them the good news," said Randy.

So they left the gym to come back later. July had her badge kept in a pocket that would keep it safe.

"You were absolutely amazing July, I feel so happy for you."

July felt happy too.

Randy thought about what would be the best preparation for his Pokemon now. He should focus on Shinx because it Shinx was the only Pokemon he has with a type disadvantage.

He looked at July "Do you have an idea how I can prepare Shinx for my fight in the gym."

" Well you can't hurt it using electricity attacks. Teach it a steel type move if you want to hurt his rock Pokemon."

"This won't be easy in this short amount of time."

" We just have to work hard to see if Shinx can even learn a new move."

"Show yourself Shinx."

Randy tossed his Pokeball in the air unleashing his blue furred friend.

July examined Shinx and caressed its paws. "Maybe Metal Claw would be suitable for Shinx."

Shinx wondered if it would learn a move like that.

"That sounds nice. I believe if we work really hard we can learn that move, what do you think Shinx?"

Shinx immediately smiled and nodded its head. But still Randy had no idea how he could teach Shinx a new move.

" Did someone say Metal Claw?" Someone asked.

Randy and July were very surprised and turned around. They saw a young boy with curly brown hair, striped yellow vest, and striped green pants.

" I have a TM of that move."

Randy didn't really know what the boy was talking about. Then he showed him the TM that could teach a Pokemon the move Metal Claw. Randy still was surprised how could something that looked like CD teach a move to Pokemon. It was discovered how when Shinx took a big bite at it.

Randy became even more surprised, but suddenly he realized that he hadn't introduced himself yet.

" My name is Randy Rimpleton. What is your name?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucas Iomy."

" And hi. My name is July Cupples."

"So what about your TM my Shinx took a bite at."

" It has helped your Pokemon learn Metal Claw."

"Is there something I can do for you in return?"

" I would like to have a battle. Your Shinx against my Torkoal."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, I need Shinx in its best shape for my Gxm battle later."

" Alright. After your gym battle meet me in the road south of the gym and we'all battle. This time it will be three on three."

"Ok we'll see you then and thanks again."

He walked away to the rendezvous point away from Oreburgh City.

"We should search a place where Shinx can practice Metal Claw."

" The cave where we found Roark?" July suggested.

"That should be a good place, we just should try not to disturb the workers."

Later on Randy was practicing with Shinx by throwing rocks in the air for Shinx to break with its claws. July watched them and cheered for them. Randy could tell she wanted Shinx to break rocks almost as much as he did.

Shinx learned pretty quickly how to use Metal Claw properly. Randy though wanted Shinx to try one more thing before they challenged the gym leader.

July wondered what Randy was doing.

" Can you conduct a little electricity into your next Metal Claw Shinx?" Randy asked.

Shinx squealed happily and nodded.

" Good because your last test starts...NOW!"

Shinx did what Randy wanted. When the rock came first his claws sparked yellow before he made the rocks explode. It was quite impressive. Shinx accomplished all of Randy's tests.

Randy picked up Shinx. "You were gave your best and did very well my friend."

Shinx wagged its tail and smiled through its mouth.

"I think you deserve a small snack."

Randy took out a poffin for his friend. Shinx smiled already from the smell.

" Open your mouth and get ready for the plane."

Shinx opened its mouth wide. In went the poffin it was so excited for.

"Are you ready to leave this cave?" asked July.

Randy nodded his head. He finished all the training he needed.

He put Shinx back into its Pokeball. "Try to get some rest until we fight."

" I already fought so instead of resting I'm going to do some shopping," said July.

Randy looked confused at July. "Actually I talked to Shinx.'

" You talked to Shinx?"

"Yes but nevermind. Where do you wanna go shopping?"

" That dress shop I found besides the Pokemon Center."

Randy smiled, but deep in his mind he knew that this would be very boring.

* * *

David and Anna were doing a brother and sister activity. They wanted to buy some supplies for the next part of their journey. So far they decided on elixir's that could restore the pp of their Pokemon. Also they would need a few thing that restore hp.

So far all they could get were super potions. But they shouldn't forget some stuff for themselves. There were plastic bags of apples and bottles of milk. They also bought cereal bars and nuts. David was happy to get some proteins in his body. The last thing they had to buy was some Pokechew.

The store clerk looked extra please they bought the large bag. They paid and left the store, Anna quickly walked towards the dress store across the street. David found the idea of him walking into a dress store laughable. But Anna left him no choice.

He walked inside with her and the first thing he noticed was she already found a dress. He hoped that they could leave quickly. But she had to stare for what could be a long while trying to see if the dress was right for her.

David sighed and looked for a place to sit down. Turns out anything that passes as a chair had clothes on it. David sighed again, louder than the last time.

" Can I help you?" Someone who worked at the clothes store asked David.

"Thank you, but I'm fine."

She could tell from the tone of David's voice asking him twice would make him sound louder then he intends to, he seemed like he wanted to be polite but was bored with the setting of this clothes store. But she wanted to cheer him up.

" I see you are a Pokemon Trainer."

"Yes indeed, by the way I'm David."

" My name is Krystal. My strongest Pokemon is my Floatzel."

"Nice to meet you, but I'm not interested in a typical fight, I would like to see my Pokemon participate in an athletic competition against yours."

" Do you think our Pokemon could compete in a lifting competition to see who are stronger?"

"That would be really cool."

She would use her Stantler because it had the best lifting capability. David obviously would choose Machop. They were outside with large rocks to lift with their muscles. Stantler's horns were where its muscles were.

"Are you ready Machop?"

Machop nodded its head it was ready for the competition.

"Alright, let's start then. Give everything Machop."

Machop punched its fists like gongs on a drum as it prepared to lift a rock. Machop finished that task flawlessly.


	8. Chapter 8

**At last Randy gets to battle the Oreburgh Gym leader in this chapter. Thank you Orceanos for helping me write this chapter.**

XXX

Stanler lowered its head and pushed its horn between the rock and the ground; eventually it lifted the rock.

It seemed like they could both lift rocks of the same weight. They had to lift bigger rocks. They found bigger rocks but the results ended the same way. Fortunately they were in Oreburgh City a place full of big rocks.

Soon Stanler was lifting four rocks at once with the tips of its horn while Machop was raising a rock with one hand four times the size of one of the rocks. If they would continue like this, it would take a lot of time to determine who is stronger.

Time they wouldn't get because her store manager came to get her employee slacking off from her work, Krystal.

" But I asked for a break properly!" Said Krystal.

" Things in the store just got a lot more busy. And tell that gentleman his sister is looking for him."

David walked to her and offered her a handshake. "Let's call it a draw, I'm sorry that I'm causing trouble for you with your boss."

She blushed at how warm his hand was and it made her feelings flutter to see he was apologetic.

David noticed her reaction and smiled gentle. "If you want to, we can continue this when your shift is over."

" Awesome. I can't wait to get back into the foliage for us to find some rocks."

"Sweet I'll pick you up then."

David went back to the clothes store. When he got there he saw his sister Anna standing outside glaring at him.

"You wanted to see me?"

" Yes. I'm done. I know you wanted to get away but I needed your help."

"Oh, how can I help you?"

" I need you to wear some jeans so I can see if they fit you."

* * *

Randy was going to start his gym battle using Piplup. July stood on the edge of the arena and cheered for him. Randy was sure he could win. He knew how hard working his Pokemon are.

Finally Roark took his place in the arena, the battle could start.

" Go Geodude. Let's show them what we can do better!"

"Alright Piplup I'm counting on you."

" Geodude, use Rock Throw!"

"Jump away from the rocks and use Bubble!"

Piplup jumped in the air. It dodged by moving its small legs really fast allowing it to move higher until it even got above the rocks. After getting above the rocks the penguin Pokemon fired dozens of bubbles.

"Geodude use Rollout to escape from the Bubbles."

Geodude was like a marble now rolling down a long ramp.

"Be careful Piplup."

Piplup tried jumping over the rolling Geodude.

"Use Bubble on the area right underneath you."

Piplup fired multiple bubbles on the ground beneath its feet. The timing was good Geodude rolled into the bubbles.

" Geodude is trapped. Piplup use Bubble."

Piplup fired bubbles with all its power. The bubbles exploded in Geodude's face. It was a critical hit to the two armed rock. All that power knocked Geodude out.

"Awesome Piplup!"

Roark returned his Geodude inside its Pokeball. He lost one battle but he could still turn this gym battle around.

" Go Onix!"

The giant and impressive stone snake entered the arena. Piplup was given a bigger challenge but also a higher advantage.

"Piplup start with Bubble."

Piplup's beak glowed blue for a short amount of time before bubbles fired togethers Onix.

"Onix use harden and cover up."

A sheen of a gray color covered Onix that protected it from the water. Onix still got hit but it could have been worse.

" Now Onix use tackle."

"Piplup wait until Onix is close then use Bubble."

Piplup nodded as it obeyed its trainers orders. Onix moved quickly towards Piplup to tackle the small penguin. Piplup's beak blew blue before bubbles were fired.

"Onix quick, use Iron Tail!"

Onix's tail glowed with a powerful white glow before it whacked through the bubbles to hit Piplup. It was a hard hit for Piplup.

" Piplup!"

Piplup flew across the arena and crushed in the ground. Piplup's eyes were swirling in circles after all it's energy was smacked out.

"Oh no! Piplup please get up again."

It turned out Piplup wasn't defeated yet.

But it wasn't in a good condition. Randy loocked quickly at July. He pulled a Pokeball out and soaked Piplup in. "You fought very well and brave, but now you should rest; I don't want you to get hurt."

He needed Shinx's Metal Claw to beat Onix's strength.

"Alright Shinx, it's your turn!"

Roark was surprised Randy would use an electric Pokemon against a rock Pokemon. Randy was pretty confident because he knew about Shinx great potential.

" Let's try hitting Onix with your Metal Claws Shinx!"

Roark was really surprised by that call. He was so confused that Shinx actually managed to scratch Onix's rock body with its glowing claws.

"And we are not done yet; Shinx combine your Metal Claws with a quick attack!"

Shinx was moving so ridiculously fast it got to Onix where it had no protection. It was a good hit but Onix was able to continue fighting.

" Onix use Wrap on Shinx."

"Shinx quick climb on Onix head."

Shinx managed to hop on Onix's tail and hop faster and faster to the rock snake's head. Onix tried to wrap its body around Shinx, but Shinx was a lot faster than Onix.

" Use your Metal Claw now Shinx."

The following hit knocked Onix out.

" Onix is unable to battle. The victory goes to Shinx."

"Awesome Shinx you did a great job."

" You both did a good job Randy." July cheered.

That made the grin on his face even bigger because her compliment mattered a lot to him.

" Good luck on making it to my final Pokemon Randy. Although Cranidos is the fastest and Power Pokemon you will ever find."

"Come back Shinx, you can be very proud of yourself but this is not the right fight for you. I choose you Snover."

Randy's final Pokemon looked pumped to fight the prehistoric Pokemon.

"Go for it Snover!" Cheered July from the sidelane.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is finally the chapter where the team move away from Oreburgh City. I hope you like it.**

XXX

" Snover use Seed Bomb!"

Snover fired seeds with high speed out of its mouth.

" Cranidos Zen Headbutt."

Cranidos' attack and Snover's attack neutralized each other.

" Snover hit Cranidos with your Ice Punch!"

Snover's fist glowed blue while it swung it towards Cranidos.

" Cranidos use Agility."

Cranidos started to move incredible fast. Snover was way to far away from Cranidos to hit that prehistoric Pokemon.

"Snover use Leech Seed!"

Snover shot one fast seed at Cranidos. The seed hit Cranidos' leg. The seed sprouted with vines wrapping around its legs. Cranidos stumbled and fell to the ground.

" This is your chance to use Ice Punch!"

Small little ice shards started to glister on Snover's hand. Snover twirled his arm around ready to punch Cranidos with his icy fist. Finally Snover was able to hit Cranidos. Cranidos fainted from the super effective hit move it used.

Randy didn't realize what had happened at first. Snover actually beat Cranidos with a single Ice Punch to his body. Randy was extremely happy and just wanted to hug Snover.

" We did it! We beat Roark!"

Randy and Snover celebrated their win with a small victory dance, but it was very embarrassing. Roark saved them from too much embarrassment by giving them his gym badge. He was so happy to finally claim that first badge. He and July had their first accomplishment and were catching up to David and Anna.

David and Anna were just leaving the dress store. They knew where they could find Randy and David if they were done with their gym battle. So they all met on the street not far away from the Pokecenter.

" David and Anna...we both have gym badges."

"Congratulations you two, does that mean that we can leave tomorrow?"

Randy and July nodded their heads. After winning against one gym leader they had to move forward to the next one. But first they had to take care of the Pokemon that had fought in the gym battle.

They went to visit Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center. Much to their relief none of their Pokemon was seriously injured.

" Take care. Come back soon."

Piplup did everything to let Randy know that it was hungry. Randy caught up on it and decided to feed Piplup the right food. While he thought about it he noticed that Piplup wasn't the only one who was hungry. He and July were getting pretty hungry.

"We should celebrate our first badge with a nice meal."

Everyone licked their lips imagining a nice meal.

"There was a restaurant for trainers and Pokemon down the street."

The four of them skedaddled to that restaurant. Inside the restaurant they found a nice and cozy table. Luckily for them the waitress seated them down at that table.

"Feel free to release your Pokemon if you want to." said the waitress.

Randy went first releasing Shinx, Piplup, and Snover. July released Ponyta, Turtwig and Starly. David released Machop, Scyther, and Magby. And Anna was last with her Ponyta, Elekid and Hippopotas.

All sixteen humans and Pokemon could enjoy a lovely meal together.

But something strange happened to Piplup. Piplup first looked like it was suffering from a fever but then it started to glow. Randy noticed it first, but he only thought that something bad was about to happen to Piplup. What happened though was something extraordinary.

"Piplup what's happening to you?" asked Randy concerned.

" Randy, said David. " I think your Piplup is evolving before your eyes."

"Wow that's amazing!"

Piplup did evolve and became a Pokemon with a darker colour and twice Piplup's height. Randy was very impressed. After the evolution Prinplup's beak still glowed. It must have learned a new move from its evolution.

"Randy it looks like your Prinplup is now able to use Peck." explained July.

Randy was so happy he hugged the giant penguin. Prinplup was very happy to receive so much affection from its trainer. And being a bigger Pokemon it also felt a large rumbling in its rummy called hunger.

"You will get an extra big portion of fish Prinplup."

Prinplup clapped its flippers excited about the food it would eat. July congratulated Randy, but deep inside she was a bit jealous, because she wanted to see one of her Pokemon evolving too.

July didn't have time to keep feeling jealous because people were talking to her.

"Do you have any ideas what Pokemon you want to catch next?" asked Anna.

" I don't know. One I can love like a child."

"I hope that I will find a psycho Pokemon that wants to be my friend." replied Randy.

" Uhhh, I think you mean psychic Pokemon man," said David.

Randy thought about it for second and then blushed. "Oops of course I mean psychic, It was a hard day."

Everyone sitting in the table laughed together about how flustered Randy was.

Randy put his forehead on the table. "Kill me please."

Everyone shook their heads no.

July slightly stroke his back and chuckled. "Sorry, but you'll have to live with your shame."

He felt a little better though after being touched by her. He smiled slightly and continued to eat.

Suddenly, he felt the egg in his backpack start to move. He became very excited and carefully he pulled it out of the backpack. It's been two days since the egg was taken out of his backpack. It was much warmer then the days before. It was also kicking the shell from inside. It was a fascinating feeling to hold the egg. Even more so hearing voices that sounded like the egg speaking to him.

He couldn't understand single words, but overall the voices sounded very warm and kind. Eventually he had to put the egg back into the backpack.

"I'm not an expert, but to me this looks like the egg will hatch within a week." Informed him Anna.

" Really? That should give us enough time to earn our second gym badge, right, July?"

"Sure thing!'

So of course they were excited about what the future would bring. But for today they had enough excitement and just wanted to go to bed, except for David. He wanted to meet someone.

"Where are you going?" asked his sister.

" Back to the forest where a nice girl and I were having a rock lifting contest."

She raised a eyebrow. "Rock lifting, huh?"

David nodded at his surprised sister.

She gave him a stern glare. "I hope you won't do something stupid."

" It's not like I want to kiss her or anything."

She smiled. "Sure."

He blushed when she made that weird noise.

"About whom are we talking?" asked Randy curious.

Anna and David didn't know Randy would be awake at this hour.

"What's the reason behind this noise?" said July while she came closer.

" Nothing. Just my brother is going outside to meet his girlfriend." said Anna.

"Ooh what's her name?" asked Randy.

" Her name is Krystal. I'm surprised we are talking about her."

July smirked evil. "Oh a nice name but wait, Krystal and David are sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes baby in the baby carriage, Sucking his thumb, wetting his pants, doing the hula, hula dance!"

" We won't be sitting in a tree morons. We'll be sitting down having dinner because that's how real people find love."

Anna smiled. "No reason to get mad we're just teasing and now go on your date with my future sister in law."

David wouldn't go that far but he was happy to be able to leave.

"Did we go to far?" asked Randy July when they had left Anna's room.

" Maybe. I'm sure he understands though since we sleep in the same hotel."

"We'll see tomorrow good night."

When it was morning Randy was woken up by his blue friend Shinx.

Randy fondled its head. "Morning my friend; did you sleep well?"

Shinx sang excitedly that it did have a good nights sleep.

He smiled. "I wonder if the others are awake?"

He got up followed by getting dressed and walked to Anna's room. No sounds came from her room. Since he couldn't barge in he just decided to have breakfast. But first he wanted to see if July was awake. He went to her room down the hall from Anna's room.

He could hear her hairdryer already on the floor. There was no way she just left that hairdryer on and left the room. So he knocked the door of her room.

" Yes Randy." She answered.

"Can I come in?"

" Yes because I'm wearing clothes."

"How are you did you have a good night?"

July snickered a little when she remembered making fun of David.

She turned the hairdryer off and started to comb her hair. "It was a good night, how did you sleep?"

" Better than anyone can experience sleeping."

She put her comb beside and came closer to him. "That's nice to hear, what do you think how does my hair look?"

Randy never knew just how pretty she could look until he looked at her new hair. He looked in awe at the golden curls that framed her beautiful face. He blushed a little from staring at her too long.

"You're becoming creepy again."

Randy shook his head hoping it would make his face look less red.

He looked at his feed. "Your hair looks very nice." He said very quick.

She made just the right kind of smile hearing that. Also she found that Randy looked kind of cute when he was embarrassed like that. This was awkward because they were alone. They got interrupted by someone knocking the door.

" July, Randy, its me and I want in."

"Come in Anna." Greeted July her friend.

Anna opened the door to July's room. She looked very happy about something. But also she was a bit confused seeing July and Randy standing face to face with a little blush.

She walked over to July and whispered what was going on. July was very surprised by that news.

" Apparently David protected Krystal from a Pokemon attack and captured that Pokemon. She kissed him on his cheek as a thank you."

"Are they both ok?"

" Not David. He took most of the attack from the Pokemon."

"Oh no is he in the hospital or something similar?"

" He's in his room resting. In fact it was Krystal and myself who carried him there."

"Should we look for a doctor?"

" Now that I know your all worried sure."

"Alright we go searching for a doctor."

They left the hotel to find a doctor. Nurse Joy sure would know someone.

" Hello Nurse Joy. Do you know where a doctor is in this city?"

"Of course, left to the museum lives as doctor."

That was frustrating for them to hear. They did however go to the museum. There was a small house on the left hand side of the museum. After talking amongst themselves they figured that must be the one they were looking for home.

All they had to do now was to knock the door. Randy did it because it made him feel like he was in charge. A woman with a gentle smile opened them the door.

" Hello," she said. " Welcome to the doctors house."

"We need help our friend had been hurt by a Pokemon attack."

The door was fully open by a man with disheveled green hair and a lab coat.

"I'm sorry I have to hurry to another urgent accident as long as your friend is not bleeding or something like that my assistant will go with you." He said and looked at the woman that had opened the door.

She had to help instead of the doctor which made no sense to the four of them.

"There was an accident in the mine and someone's leg broke really bad." explained the woman that had introduced herself as Ms. Derlome

" We forgive him for attending to his urgent business but our friend still needs medical help." said Randy.

"Don't worry I will help him and everything will be fine."

She lived up to her word and met David in his room.

"Mom?!" said Krystal very surprised when Randy, July and Ms. Derlome entered David's room.

What was more surprising was she was Krystal's mother.

"Krystal what are doing here?" But Ms. Derlome could answer the question herself seeing her daughter sitting next to the bed, holding the hand of the boy that had been hurt.

" I didn't even know she was in my brothers room." Anna admitted.

"I'm sorry I kind of sneaked in, but I had to look after him because of what had happened last night."

July and Randy both thought in synchronization that sounded so romantic.

Ms. Derlome rolled her eyes, but then she did her job and examined David quickly. "Well he's not seriously hurt, but I need to know what exactly had happened to him before I can examine him more detailed."

" Mother, we were out late trying to see if my Stanler could lift more rocks than his Machop when a Roselia attacked us with Poison Sting."

"And he was hit by the attack?"

" Yes. After that he captured Roselia."

"The good thing is Roselia's poison is not lethal, it only makes him very sleepy." She looked at Krystal. "One last question: Why is your lipstick on his cheek and mouth if you only were rock lifting?"

" MOM!"

Her very loud response told her everything she needed to know.

" What do you see in this boy?"

"I'm not sure, but he is very kind, honest and ready to help, also he had protected me from the Roselia attack without any hesitation."

" And that's why he's the best big brother a girl can have." Anna said proudly.

"Fine we'll talk about this later. I go back to the Doctor's house and mixed an antidote for him just in case."

As the mother left the room Anna had a gripping fear things were changing in a bad way. July recognized this and tried to calm Anna down.

" Your brother is brace and strong, he's going to be okay."

"Thank you, both of you. I appreciate a lot what you did."

July and Randy were happy to hear that. With everything said an awkward silents came up. Randy was the one who wanted to say something but couldn't. They were interrupted by rather loud moan of David, he had woken up.

Anna and Krystal were so happy to see him now awake.

"Where am I?"

" Your in your bedroom David," said Randy. " You were attacked by a Pokemon."

"I remember, Krystal; is everything alright with her?"

" I'm right here and everything is fine."

He sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

He remembered Roselia and Krystal. He looked into Krystal's eyes for a moment and blushed furiously. This was a new experience for him.

"Should we leave you two alone?" Asked Anna.

David nodded his head that he wanted to be left alone. Anna, Randy and July left the room giggling. Krystal stayed sniffling tears of joy.

David caressed her cheek. "You don't have to cry because of me."

A part of him was amused a girl was crying over him. They didn't realize how, but suddenly they were connected by the lips. This was David's first kiss with a woman not related to him.

A warm feeling spread in his whole body. She pulled herself away though blushing deep red. David just smiled at her it was the only thing he could do in this moment.

" I'm going on an adventure to become Pokemon Champion but we shall meet again."

"We have to meet again, I want to be with you as often as possible."

He wasn't going anywhere right now.

Krystal took full advantage of his situation and kissed him again.

* * *

Randy, July, and Anna knew what they should do. Well maybe Randy did not know he imagined how it would be to kiss July on the lips.

Snover then pulled on Randy's arm.

"What's up my friend?" asked Randy curious.

Snover pointed to the trees. Randy understood what Snover was alerting him about. It was a pair of eyes. At this point Randy couldn't even say if it was human eyes or Pokemon eyes. That thought was distracted by someone leaving the hotel.

Anna and July turned their heads to see who it was. It was Krystal who left the hotel.

"You are going Krystal?" asked Anna.

She looked at David's sister.

" David is on his feet again ready to leave."

Now that David was okay Randy thought he should focus on his egg again.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we at least wait for the antidote?"

" Roselia fixed the poison she put in David."

"Well if you say so."

" I don't say so, I saw Roselia save David from the poison."

"Okay, okay I believe you, but nevertheless you and my brother maybe should talk to your mother, because we want to leave Oreburgh City today."

David actually walked outside with Rosalia in front of him. " Everyone this is Rosella. Roselia this is everyone."

"This Roselia looks very strong. I think you'll be a great team." Commended July.

David smiled wide when he heard July's compliment.

"Yeah despite what had happened yesterday night I think you'll become great friends." Commented Randy.

Roselia believed so too but no one could understand a Pokemon. But David felt pretty comfortable with Roselia. Everyone returned their Pokemon into their Pokeballs. They walked to Krystal's house to say farewell to her and her mother.

Luckily they were both in the house together.

Randy, July and Anna didn't take much time for their farewell. They said goodbye, waved and thanked for the help. They wanted to give David a bit if privacy for his talk to Krystal and her mother.

" I think of my heart as those rocks we lifted back there." Said David. " It took force to make my _rock_ flutter."

"I appreciate your loving words a lot, but you shouldn't show your poetic side." She said a bit teasing while taking hold of his hands.

David was beet red from how warm her hands were holding him.

"Krystal I promise that I will call you whenever I have the opportunity, because I really like you a lot."

She cried tears of joy hearing David tell her that.

A small smile appeared on the face of Krystal's mother. She gave David the antidote. Just in case if he needed it in the future. Then she said goodbye and entered the house, leaving Krystal and David alone at the door.

David, his friends, and his sister walked through the path. They were away from the city and now on dirt road.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope your excited for this. In this chapter Randy and Jim have a rematch to see who is better.**

XXX

It would be a long way to Eterna City, so their first rest would be in Jubilife City again.

July was excited they would be stopping at Jubilife City. Randy was just happy with knowing he could spend one more night in a proper bed. David was working on his relationship with his Pokemon; his Rosalia developed quite well, he was sure that soon they would be best friends. Anna was just making sure nothing bad happened to any of them.

Randy was daydreaming how it would be to be in a relationship with July, he nearly stumbled over a stone because he wasn't looking at the road. It was just a stupid mistake and he wouldn't do it again.

July came closer to him. "Sometimes you are worse than a little child." She said in a teasing manner.

Randy shrugged that off since he was still a little boy. Soon they saw the shape of Jubilife City in the far distance. Randy and July moved faster to get to the city. Suddenly Anna discovered a interesting poster on a tree.

-Annual Sinnoh Sibling-contest this year hosted in Jubilife, the winners will receive very rare prices-

July was so happy to read it. Anna and David were even happier because in their opinion they were the best siblings ever. Too bad July and Randy weren't siblings. But they would give their best to support Anna and David.

" We know you two have what it takes to win," Anna said.

Just when they were about to enter the city at late afternoon, Randy saw someone he hadn't expected to see, it was his cousin Jim. Jim didn't notice him at first until Randy noticed him.

Jim spoke first. "So you managed to get yourself a few groupies who follow you around."

He was referring to July and Anna.

Jim looked at July. "I didn't know you like that weakling that much."

July burned red with anger.

Anna and David were very surprised, they didn't understand why this strange guy was offending everyone. Randy knew and the only realization he needed was Jim hasn't changed at all.

"This is Jim my cousin." explained Randy to David and Anna.

" Hi nice to meet you." David said.

Jim nodded; he didn't bother himself with greeting David or shaking hands.

David already knew he wasn't going to like this guy.

"What do you want Jim?" asked Randy annoyed.

A sneaky smile spread on the cunning Jim's face.

"I want to fight against you."

Randy pointed to his face and blinked unsure if he heard his cousin correctly.

"Don't make a silly face this will be the revenge for beating me in Prof. Rowan's lab."

Randy pointed to the place that would be their battlefield.

"Fine then let's do this, 3 vs 3."

" Go Shinx." Randy shouted releasing his small friend.

Randy was sure that Shinx would do well no matter what Pokemon Jim would use.

" Go Monferno."

"Alright Shinx use Spark!"

Shinx leaped towards Monferno charging with electricity.

"Counter with full force and use Fire Punch Monferno!"

That didn't sound like a painless attack.

"Shinx do sidesteps to dodge the attack."

Shinx listened to Randy sidestepping from the counter.

After it had evaded Monferno's counter Shinx unleashed its Sparks. Monferno was zapped and it was evident the Pokemon had become paralyzed.

"Shinx now give everything and use Quick attack."

Shinx used all the strength and energy it had to hurt Monferno. Shinx made a clear hit but it was not enough to knock out Monferno.

" Monferno, Fire Punch Randy's blue friend!"

"Shinx use Quick attack to dodge Fire Punch."

Shinx left no image of itself moving at the speed of sound. But Monferno managed to move as fast as Shinx.

" Flame Wheel right now!"

The attack caught Shinx and Randy off guard. Shinx was hit repeatedly by the turning wheel of fire.

This was very bad for Shinx.

" Keep fighting Shinx. Don't let Monferno beat you."

Shinx gave its best to make Randy proud. Electricity came out of the little blue Pokemon's cheeks ready to zap Monferno.

"Shinx use Spark."

Shinx used an upclose electric attack on Monferno.

Finally, Monferno was beaten but Shix didn't look like it was able to continue fighting.

" Shinx return." Randy put Shinx inside its Pokeball and gave him to July for safe holding. " He did great."

She smiled at him. "Just like you."

" The battle isn't over yet Randy. I caught some pretty powerful Pokemon since the last time we met."

"I will beat you with my great Pokemon. Go Snover."

Jim was surprised Randy managed to capture a Pokemon you usually find far away from Oreburgh City. Randy smiled when he saw Jim's surprised expression.

" Go Mothim."

Randy smiled when he saw Jim's surprised expression.

"Snover use Ice shards!"

Snover created shards of ice that flew towards Mothim. Being hit by them would do super effective damage.

"Mothim use Double Team."

Mothim managed to dodge the shards by making copies of itself equal to the number of shards plus one.

"Stay calm Snover and use Ice Shards again."

Snover agreed to stay calm and launched dozens of ice shards at Mothim.

"Mothim use Quick Attack to dodge the Ice Shards."

Mothim moved at fast pace speed dodging the ice shards.

"Mothim use Wing Beat now!"

Mothim pumped its fists in the air before using the move.

"Snover wait until Mothim is really close then use Ice Punch."

Snover created a cloak of ice on its fist. It waited until Mothim had come really close. Once it was close enough Snover punched it with its ice move. There was no way Mothim could dodge this attack. First its wings and then its body became fridge from the ice attack.

Mothim became unable to fly and to fight. But Jim was still yelling at it to keep going. Mothim tried but it couldn't move anymore. Jim said something with the word bleeding in it before turning Mothim to his Pokeball. Randy smiled at Snover and gave it a thumps up.

Snover clapped its arms together happy to receive Randy's compliment. Snover was also determined to knock out Jim's last Pokemon.

" Riolu I choose you."

Now Randy was surprised to see such a rare Pokemon in Jim's team.

" I found this Pokemon injured. It belonged to someone with reckless abandonment to this Pokemon who I assume is finding a replacement Pokemon. Idiot he was."

Randy was happy to hear that Jim cared at least a bit for his Pokemon.

" Riolu, beat the floor with Randy's ice Pokemon."

"Alright Snover use Leech Seed."

Snover launched three seeds at Riolu.

"Cut those seeds with Metal Claw!"

Three silver claws extended from Riolu and sliced the seeds in half.

"Snover use Ice Shards."

Snover launched the shards spreading both its arms apart and then firing dozens of shards.

"Riolu use Force Palm!"

With energy from Riolu's paw it shattered the ice shards with lightning speed.

"Use Force Palm again, but this time attack Snover!"

Snover waited for its trainers orders that would save it from an attack of energy on the Pokemon's palm.

"Use Leech Seed to slow down Riolu."

Snover used a move that would save it from Riolu's fighting seeds started to cover up Riolu's body with vines. Riolu struggled to move after being covered in seeds.

"Snover Ice Shards."

Snover managed to unleash an attack while Riolu couldn't defend itself. Sadly, the attack wasn't very effective. Riolu hit Snover with his Force Palm attack.

It was super effective.

" Snover Return. Go Prinplup you can do it."

Riolu was dealing with a penguin twice its size.

"Prinplup use Bubble!"

Prinpulp fired small bubbles that could still hurt if used correctly.

"Block those Bubbles with Force Palm."

Riolu used energy to take the bubbles away. It was very exhausting for Riolu.

" Prinplup, keep it up until Riolu is exhausted."

Prinplup even intensified its bubble fire. Riolu was sluggishly using Force Palm now to pop the bubbles.

"Prinplup use Peck now!"

Prinplup dashed forward and head butted Riolu with its glowing beak. It had been a hard hit for Riolu. But Riolu still had the spirit to keep fighting.

"Riolu use Force Palm but attack Prinplup now!"

Riolu moved in the blink of an eye before hitting Prinplup with Force Palm. Prinplup took the hit but wasn't very impressed by it.

" Prinplup, use Peck on Riolu once more."

Prinplup's beak started to glow and Prinplup charged to attack.

" Riolu!"

Riolu was close fainting. Jim knew it and he gave up. He just returned Riolu into its pokeball and let his knees hit the floor. Randy returned Prinplup into its pokeball and told his Pokemon how great they had fought.

His Pokemon even if they were inside a Pokeball he knew were listening and were probably overjoyed to hear his compliment. Randy looked at Jim who was pretty upset. Randy had to say something to him, it was a deed he had as his cousin.

Randy hesitated a bit. "It was a good fight Jim, we can be proud of our Pokemon."

Jim smiled in a wide and creepy way while he was on the ground. Randy didn't know if he should be happy or scared. He just knew his cousin was only loud to people not violent. Hesitant, Randy offered his hand for a handshake. Jim grabbed his hand and gave him that handshake.

Randy was very happy about that.

" It's been nice battling you Randy but I should go now. Pokemon Center."


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter goes through one and a half battles with David and Anna. Thank you Orceanos for writing this chapter with me.**

XXX

With Jim gone the group could return to the annual sibling contest. The contest would start to tomorrow, but today was the last possibility to sign in for the contest.

David and Anna knew they had to hurry along and sign up for it. They had to go to the Jubilife City TV headquarter to sign up.

" Why hello there." The receptionist said.

"Hello me and my brother would like to sign up for the annual sibling contest."

" You'll be entered right away. You two look like a very special kind of siblings."

Anna and David both showed the receptionist their trainer ID.

"One more thing you can only use one Pokémon per person, so you have to choose your Pokémon now."

Anna and David released their Pokémon to pick right now so they could tell the lady.

For David it was a quick decision. "I'll take Scyther."

" I'll take Elekid." Anna said.

"Alright, so Scyther and Elekid are your Pokémon for the contest."

Anna and David nodded happily that they were.

"The tournament will start tomorrow morning at 9. Also at this time the rules will be explained.

Both siblings need to be at their round together or they will be disqualified. This is a Pokémon Battle not a wrestling ring so avoid yelling at your opponent or saying anything spiteful. Due to this being a team battle the first two rounds end when one Pokémon is knocked out but later the trainers only lose if both Pokémon are knocked out.

And to make things even more interesting you have to use the Pokémon of your sibling. David and Anna knew they could trust their Pokémon listening to the other.

They were excited for the tournament and now started to feel hungry. Lucky thing they knew where a good restaurant was. It also wasn't to expensive. The questions they had was where to sit?

The restaurant was pretty full but they found a small table that was barely big enough for them. They had to sit real close to each other.

" Sorry we have to sit so close brother," Anna said.

David just shrugged it didn't bother him at all. Always glad was he to get a nice meal at a restaurant. He kept it simple this time with rice and chicken.

Anna decided to have the salad with beef and onions they apparently served at the restaurant.

July ate some pasta with fish and tomatoes.

Randy ate was having pasta with capers in it as well as tomatoes and avocado. Capers were full of antioxidants so he wanted to have an extra tasty pasta.

They all enjoyed their meal a lot. It was like cake to them only less sugar filled and bad for the teeth.

After they had paid, they left and went to the PokéCenter to have a tight sleep. Of course David called Krystal before he went to bed.

Anna overheard some words he said over the phone and had to cover her mouth to not burst with laughter. He heard a bit of her giggling and rolled his eyes annoyed.

Anna walked away from her brother to see what the others were doing. Randy wished July a very good night and a tight sleep, his nice words were rewarded with a big hug from July. Randy didn't know if he should hug back or just stand still.

Randy put up all his courage and shyly hugged her back. It looked a cute how they were hugging one another.

Randy felt extremely happy in this moment. Eventually a blushing July let go of him.

She whispered "Good night." into his ear and went into her room.

Randy walked to his room wondering what he would have done differently. He thought about kissing her, but he really lacked courage to do so. He also needed some sleep for the tournament he was going to watch.

He wished also his Pokémon a good night and prepared himself for bed.

The next morning David was the first to wake up. He went into the bathroom for a quick shower. He replaced that dirty soap with lots of small dots on it for soap still in a box.

Meanwhile Randy woke up and stretched himself. Shinx jumped on his lap since it was excited. Randy caressed Shinx behind its ears with a big grin.

" Ready to watch a tournament for our friends today?"

Shinx nodded his head and made an happy sound of approval.

" Good. Prinplup might be too big to watch but Snover will also be joining you."

This made Shinx even more excited. Anna and July woke up from the sounds of Shinx's excitement.

Anna wasn't that happy about it, she would had loved to sleep a bit longer. Maybe being woken up earlier than she wanted wasn't a bad thing. She knew it but she still felt sleepy.

She moved her legs up and down trying to get circulation in them.

Eventually she left the bed and released Elekid from its Pokéball. Elekid was twirling its arms around ready to get some excitement. Anna gave Elekid some puffins that contained iron- and copper powder.

It was perfectly healthy for Elekid. At the same time David left the bathroom. He was feeling excited now for the Sibling Tournament. But first he also gave Scyther a few puffins made with the finest berries.

Scyther used the sharp part of its claws to pick up the berries and eat them. Everyone was prepared now. Their Pokémon were fed but were they?

They would have a simple breakfast nothing special. Maybe just toast with one egg no more. They took their breakfast quickly and hurried to the TV station to be in time.

Everyone they met were looking at their food. They didn't mind, for them it was more important to be in time for the tournament.

There sure looked like some tough competition.

"The contest will start in five minutes!" they heard through some speakers.

David could read a page in a magazine in five minutes and still have time to prepare. David and Anna motivated each other one more time.

" Our Pokémon are ready to beat some unskilled opponents."

"Of course they will." Anna and David high fived.

When their hands clapped they were sent to their first round.

Before the match started they handed each other the pokeball with their chosen Pokémon, Anna got Scyther and David got Elekid.

Their opponents were a boy and girl wearing jackets and had parts of their hair dyed. They had come all the way from Kanto, together with a Muk and a Weezer. Both were poison type Pokémon, Anna wished she had a psychic type Pokémon for them.

She trusted her brother and his Scyther which was currently under her control.

" Now that both teams have Pokémon out let the battle begin!" The referee declared.

Anna and David hesitated a bit because for them it was a completely new experience.

" Muk, use Poison Gas to weaken these small Pokémon." Muk's trainer shouted.

Muk released a dark green-brown gas from its mouth that moved towards Scyther and Elekid.

" Scyther, flap your wings really fast to try moving the smoke away." Anna told Scyther.

Scyther did exactly what Anna had told him and it seemed to work.

What she didn't count on was Wheezing assisting Muk in an onslaught.

"Scyther use Double Team and flap your wings again." she commanded.

Scyther became four Scyther's. It seemed Scyther was doing all the work while David and Elekid just watched.

David smirked "Alright Elekid use Thunder Wave at Weezer."

Elekid released a beam of electricity its way towards Wheezing. It hit the floating tumor and made it unable to move left or right.

"Scyther use Quick Attack at Weezing!" said Anna.

Scyther moved at extreme speed hitting Weezing with its legs.

"Muk use Sludge!" yelled the boy with the dyed hair.

Muk spotted Scyther and covered it in regurgitated gunk that both hurt and smelled.

"Elekid use Thunder Punch." yelled David encouraging and Anna spoke to Scyther "spin your body as fast as possible and use Slash."

Their tag team was fast and took their opponents by surprise. Elekid charged at Muk with a fist surrounded by sparkling electricity.

Muk felt that electricity pass into his brain and almost explode what a sludge monster had for a brain.

Scyther manged to get rid of the sludge with its quick movement and striked Weezing hard. Muk turned into a puddle and Weezing stopped floating in the air. Because if the unusual shape if the Pokémon it was hard to tell if the fight was won or not.

The referee had to rush to their side to see if the Pokémon were still conscious. Muk looked beaten but was not done yet.

" Muk, use Poison Jab."

"Scyther use Pursuit to interrupt Muk's attack."

Scyther collided with Muk's jab pushing a dark blade into it.

"Elekid finish this with Thunderbolt!"

Elekid held electricity in its plug head before shocking Muk with the electricity. Muk had looked rough before, but now it was done.

" The winner is Scyther and Elekid on Anna and David's side."

They jumped and cheered about their win. People even applauded them for their victory. Randy and July watched them with big grins. It looked great seeing them win their match.

They returned the Pokémon for their well deserved rest.

" We are doing better than I expected we would," David said.

"Yeah but it won't get easier from now on." said Anna excited.

David knew and he was getting excited to put his head against real opponents. But they had faith in their Pokémon and themselves.

Time went by very awkwardly in their waiting room. They didn't know how long it would take until the next fight would start. They might as well do something.

They checked if their Pokémon were still in a good shape. They looked at them from feet to nose until David spotted a bruise on Elekid's stomach. He used a small Potion to heal the Pokémon.

Elekid clapped his arms gleefully after being healed.

David stroke its head. "Are you ready for the next round?"

Elekid nodded his head anticipating a battle it would enjoy. Before the next battle they gave the Pokémon something to drink. Elekid drank milk while Scyther drank water.

"Are you ready?" asked the siblings their Pokémon in unison.

Scyther and Elekid looked in each other's each reaching the same conclusion. They were absolutely ready.

" Next round is ready. May David and Anna grace us with their appearance."

They ran out of the waiting room towards the fighting ground. Their opponents looked better than those rock and roll opponents. This fight would be much more exhausting.

" Scyther go!" Anna said.

" Elekid go!" David said.

They had to fight two girls, by their looks obviously twins. They were blonde and wearing swimsuits. They sent out a Buizel and a Wooper.

Anna and David sent out the same Pokémon they used at fully restored health.

"Elekid we start with Thunder Wave."

Elekid twirled its arms around before shooting an electric wave.

"Wooper counter with Mud Sport."

Wooper made small balls of mud come out that absorbed the electricity.

" Scyther go use Quick attack."

Scyther moved at incredible speed before swinging its two front blades into the Pokémon. Wooper needed to back off after that hit.

" Elekid, use Thunderbolt on Buizel."

Elekid started to spin both of its arms for a extra strong charge.

" Buizel, Aqua Jet!" Buizel's trainer told it.

Elekid started to spin both of its arms for a extra strong charge.


	12. Chapter 12

**I think your readers are going to enjoy this part of the tournament arc. It shows never giving up and returning favors for good deeds.**

XXX

Buizel barely managed to dodge Elekid's attack.

" Now Buizel use Ice Beam!"

"Scyther use Slash and attack Buizel from behind!"

Scyther flew higher than Buizel using its bug wings. It made a swan-dive towards Buizel's back performing a hard slash attack with its edge like claws. Buizel was hit but it wasn't down. It could counterstrike.

"Elekid use Thunder Wave again! This time on Buizel."

Elekid got excited ready to paralyze Buizel with its electricity discharged from its plugs. Buizel was already preparing a Ice Beam, but Elekid's attack was faster. No ice beam came out of the water weasels mouth.

"Wooper quick use Mud Bomb."

Wooper fired fast a big bomb of dirty water.

"Scyther use Double Team and Wing Attack to protect Elekid."

Scyther did those things blocking the attack with its body.

"Elekid attack Buizel with Thunder Punch!"

Elekid was zapping electricity all over its knuckles when it hit Buizel. The punch made Buizel fly across the battle ground.

" Wooper, help Buizel before he hits the wall!"

Wooper create a pillow out of a Mud Bomb. Buizel landed on the mud bomb like a water bed feeling relaxed. But one more hit would certainly knock out Buizel.

" Buizel, Aqua Jet!"

"Scyther use Quick Attack on Buizel!"

Scyther attacked Buizel moving at the same speed it was moving. Both Pokémon crushed into each other. It was Scyther though that dissipated the water protecting Buizel. Luckily Scyther's pride took more damage than it's body.

Buizel fainted on the battle leaving Wooper all alone. In this moment a referee declared Scyther and Elekid as winners of the round.

Anna and David returned their respective Pokemon to their PokeBalls. They high fived with Randy and July and went to the waiting room. This time they needed the break much more than before.

Elekid felt the bruises all over its body and it took more potions to help fix the damage taking a toll on its health.

Scyther wasn't very hurt but they had to dry its wings so that it could fly properly again.

This was a lot of work for Anne and David to do with only their determination helping them heal their Pokémon and their love of them as if they were their own children. It made Scyther and Elekid really warm and happy. Someday they would feel happy even when their bigger from evolving.

After the fight the Pokémon had become really hungry. Like all good trainers the siblings brought the right food for their Pokémon.

They had some energy bars with copper and iron for Elekid and corn bars with dried berries for Scyther. Anna and David were happy they fed them. As last they gave their Pokémon some fresh water to drink.

Elekid couldn't spill any on its body or he would create static that would hurt it. So David gave Elekid the water in a bottle with a special shape, which would prevent the spilling of water. Elekid could finally enjoy its water without worrying too much.

After something to eat and drink their Pokémon felt refreshed and ready.

" The next round is ready. May David and Anna please step out to begin their battle."

They went out of the waiting room ready for a fight.

Their opponents weren't punk rockstars or sisters in swimsuits. Those trainers looked way more serious.

" Go Drifblim."

" Go Gengar."

This would be a tough challenge.

Scyther couldn't hurt them with its normal moves. But Scyther's Pursuation was their ace move.

" Let the battle begin."

"Elekid use Thunder Wave on Drifblim."

Elekid charged electricity into its bulb head before shooting electricity at Drifblim. Drifblim was way too slow to evade the attack. Static came out of its body as its entire self became paralyzed.

"Gengar use Confuse Ray on Elekid."

Gengar's right hand started to glow white as he sent a glimmering light. Next thing Elekid knew the world was spinning.

"Scyther use Double Team and surround Gengar."

Scyther created fast moving shadows of itself that were trying to disorient Gengar. It seemed to be working because Gengar no longer had its wicked smile.

"Gengar use Shadow Punch on the one which is is moving less than the others."

Anna's eyes widened in shock when Gengar punched her Scyther.

"Scyther!"

"Elekid can you attack again?"

Elekid didn't feel the effects of the confusion as much as before so it could help David hit the ghost Pokémon.

"Alright Elekid use Shock Wave."

Both of Elekid's hands charged with electricity before it held on tight to its plug antenna's to zap everyone. The attack disrupted Gengar and Drifblim long enough to give Scyther an opportunity to attack.

" Use Pursuit on Gengar. It's the only move that can hurt it Scyther."

Scyther and its shadows vanished from sight for a few seconds until they reappeared next to Gengar and kicked the ghost Pokémon. Gengar was hurt and Drifblim flew to the ghost Pokémon to help it.

"Scyther take care and back up a bit "

Scyther backed up so it could have a better chance.

"Drifblim use Gust."

Drifblim used three of its arms to move wind at Scyther, a super effective move.

"Scyther use your Quick Attack to evade Gust."

Scyther moved so fast it vanished from the battle for awhile. Elekid positioned itself between Scyther and the Gust attack.

" Elekid, use Thunderbolt."

Elekid spun its arms for a massive charge of energy and for a moment it looked like the electricity was cutting through the gust. Eventually Elekid released the electrical energy as a storm of sharp lightnings.

This storm was catching the attention of a Gengar and Drifblim. Gengar wasn't very impressed by the attack but for Drifblim it was very rough. Elekids move even paralyzed the balloon Pokémon.

"C'mon Gengar use Shadow Punch again, full power."

Gengar engulfed its fist in a shadow that could break a brick. It flew towards Elekid to punch it.

"Scyther counter Gengars move with Pursuation."

Scyther's right blade turned black from the use of its move.

Elekid moved quickly backwards to escape Gengar.

Gengar was closing in with its shadow punch. And so was Scyther with its dark attack. They collided Scyther hitting Gengar's fist.

It hurt Gengar less than expected, but there was no serious harm done to Elekid.

" Gengar, use another Shadow Punch."

"Paralyze it Elekid, use your Thunder Wave again."

Elekid created a shock of electricity that paralyzed his opponent.

"Scyther use Pursuation one more time."

Scyther created the darkest sheen of black light around its blade before slashing it at Gengar.

Finally this was enough to take Gengar down.

" Gengar is unable to battle. The winners are Scyther and Elekid."

They were super relieved to hear that.

After defeating two ghost Pokémon they seemed to be unbeatable. But at this point their Pokémon seemed to be very exhausted. They needed more than just potions, they needed rest and Nurse Joy's medicine. Luckily, the tournament was done for the day and they would get what they asked for.

They congratulated their Pokémon and returned them into their Pokeballs.

It was also time for them to get a goodnight sleep. Before that Randy and July invited them for some much needed sandwiches.

" You guys worked so hard today we thought it was fair you get some health meals."

This made Anna and David really happy. "Thank you very much, it's so kind from you."

" We'll eat with you because that's what friends do." Randy said.

"You are really the best."


	13. Chapter 13

**The outcome of the next battle I and Orceanos wrote may surprise you. Spoilers.**

XXX

For the whole lunchtime they were satiating their tastebuds with delicious food on their sandwiches. After their simple but tasty meal they immediately went to Nurse Joy because of their Pokémon.

" Hello Nurse Joy. Can you please heal our Pokémon?" Anna asked.

"Of course I will, just give them to me and I will take care of them immediately.

Anna and David did a high five getting to the Poké Center. They were very happy that they would participate in the semifinals tomorrow. For now it was time to wash up and go to bed.

They quickly wished a good night and went into their respective bedrooms. Something was stirring that night in David's room. David didn't fell asleep as fast as he had hoped. He didn't know yet there was a Pokémon closeby.

He was shifting nervously in his bed. After stirring for so long it felt like a little prick went in his leg. Now he really felt uncomfortable. He pulled off his sheets from his bed. He immediately felt a cold breeze.

His shivering seemed to stop when he noticed a Pokémon that wasn't one of his. He recognized it as a ghost Pokémon. And being alone with a ghost Pokémon in the middle of the night was pretty scary.

Being an expert Trainer he identified the Pokemon as Misdreavus. The fight with Gengar in the tournament had already been enough for him, he didn't want to fight a scary ghost Pokémon again. There was something not scary about Misdreavus though.

But David kept a fair distance to the Pokémon that still made him feel uncomfortable. It went to his bag and pushed its nose on his other Pokéball.

' _Maybe it's just looking for sweets or something like that._ ' thought David.

Misdreavus released one of David's Pokémon and when his Pokémon emerged it looked happy. Magby and David looked at each other and looked then at Misdreavus, they had no idea what was going on. Misdreavus seemed to be talking to Magby in a language David couldn't understand.

For David this was all very strange. He decided to open a window to let the Pokémon out, even though ghost Pokémon can move through solid objects easily, but was stopped by Misdreavus. He took a few steps back, scared by the touch of the ghost Pokémon.

The Pokémon then acted like it was dancing closing its eyes and grooving while floating off the ground. Even if David was scared by ghost Pokémon, he had to smile because of Misdreavus behavior.

" Hi. My name is David."

The Pokémon made a sound that seemed to be giggling. David was nervous but he also giggled. It seemed that Misdreavus started to include Magby into its dance. David was wiggling one leg at a time watching the Pokémon dance.

Seeing that the Pokémon started to talk to each other again. David of course couldn't understand what they were saying but at least they were getting along. He was quite happy that Misdreavus had no intention to start a fight.

Eventually he went back to sleep to see if Misdreavus would be gone by the morning. Other trainers would try capturing Misdreavus since their a rare kind of Pokemon, but David felt that Pokemon didn't fit with him.

But David was happy about the midnight meeting with Misdreavus, because he was now less scared from ghost Pokémon and had found a friend he maybe would see again in the future. When he woke up Anna banged really hard on his door.

The loud noise woke him very harsh up. The first thing he did was groan, he couldn't believe how loud she was being just because they were participating in a tag team tournament today.

"I'm awake now please stop." He moaned tired.

" Good. If you can get up get yourself some breakfast."

Anna wasn't that busy except that time they had to put vacuum under a leak and check it every thirty minutes for two days.

"Sure just wait I'm going to get dressed."

David put on a yellow shirt that could cheer on Elekid and his brown pants. He hurried to catch up with his waiting sister. She was wearing a green shirt with insect wings in respect of Scyther.

"So what was that noisy wake up?"

" I just wanted to make sure you got up and we made it to the tournament."

"Let's get breakfast I'm super hungry."

Anna really wish they would hurry but she wasn't mean enough to deny her brother breakfast.

"Don't worry so much sis, we'll be in time."

She was holding him to his word. After some cereals and corn flakes they made their way to the tournament.

" We are so happy you could make it," said the receptionist.

They had made it just in time.

" The next round are David and Anna."

When they walked to the battleground they noticed Randy and July in the first row of the crowd. They were cheering for their buddies to win this round. David and Anna were very happy about that. A well groomed man and a woman wearing a nineteenth century dress with an umbrella were their opponents.

The woman used a Sudowoodo while the man sent out a Camerupt. They had the advantage against Elekid and Scyther. This might just be David and Anna's toughest challenge yet. They had to use their Pokémon really smart.

" Elekid, use Brick Break on Sudowoodo." David commanded.

" Sudowoodo use Double Team to counter the attack."

Sudowoodo dodged creating three copies of itself that dodged the fist that could break rock.

"Camerupt use Flamethrower."

Camerupt blew stream out of its nostrils before unleashing a blast of fire launching towards Elekid. They weren't even giving David a chance to guess which copy was the real Sudowoodo.

"Elekid jump away from the attack."

Elekid jumped backwards away from the fire. It was a narrow dodge that barely worked. It also left Elekid susceptible to an aerial attack from Sudowoodo. No one was expecting a rock type to look like its flying.

"Scyther also use Double Team and then use Slash to attack the Sudowoodo."

Scyther split up into five copies of itself before slashing its claws. Scyther managed to take out the wrong Sudowoodos.

" Sudowoodo, use Slam on Scyther."

Sudowoodo rushed towards Elekid with surprising high speed. Elekid needed a command to counter the rampaging Pokémon.

"Elekid counter with Brick Break!"

Elekid's hand glowed before it slammed its fist into Sudowoodo. Elekid managed to force Sudowoodo back, but Sodowoodo stood up again.

" Camerupt, help Sudowoodo with a Flamethrower."

Camerupt forced a bright ray of fire out of its nostrils, towards Elekid. Elekid shielded its arms over its face to protect itself from the flames. It was a hard hit but Elekid wasn't beaten yet.

" Scyther, use Slash at the Pokémon who attacked Elekid."

Scyther rushed forward with its blade-arms ready to strike. It slashed those claws into Camerupt's back neck. Camerupt moved a few steps back hurt by the attack. It hurt more being hit by its claws then being hit in the face.

"Sudowoodo jump on Camerupt's back."

"Camerupt use Magnitude."

Scyther and Elekid were in trouble against Camerupt's ground move. Especially Elekid felt the impact of the shaking ground. If Elekid's health reached zero though the team would lose. Elekid was still standing but it looked pretty rough.

David was starting to lose hope, it felt like he couldn't win this battle.

"Sudowoodo use Rock Throw on Elekid and Scyther."

Sudowoodo lifted a heavy rock it threw at Scyther over Elekid.

"Scyther use Quick Attack to escape."

Scyther moved at incredible speed away from the rock Sudowoodo launched. It even managed to come close for a counter strike.

" Use Pursuit Scyther."

Scyther crushed into Sudowoodo with with all its power. It took a lot of damage from Scyther's attack. But Anna for a moment forgot Camerupt and left Scyther wide open for an attack.

" Camerupt, use Flamethrower to finish that bug Pokémon off."

It was a critical hit that pushed Scyther off its feet. A Flamethrower with that much damage should make Scyther faint easily. After 20 seconds Scyther was still lying on the ground. The Referee ended the fight.

" Scyther is unable to battle. The winners are...Liam and Laura with Camerupt and Sudowoodo."

Liam and Laura jumped in the air celebrating their victory. David ran directly towards Scyther.

" Scyther, are you okay?" He asked the mantis Pokémon.

"Scy..." the Pokémon responded upset.

A few parts of its hard skin looked a bit burned and bruised, but it was nothing Nurse Joy couldn't handle.

Elekid came close to the bug Pokémon and tried to comfort it after being defeated. And Anna did the same for her brother.

Later, they were both shut in their rooms trying their hardest to cheer up. Little did David know a ghost Pokémon was feeling sorry for him. But the day wasn' t over yet, the fight for the third place was still to come. Misdreavus wanted to cheer David up while his Pokémon were healing.

David was at first a bit scared again when he saw the ghost. But he remembered it was the Pokémon who only wanted to dance with him.

"Hey little friend."

Misdreavus blushed when David called it little friend. It immediately started to dance. David managed to stand on his feet because he wanted to dance with Misdreavus. In fact David wasn't really dancing, it was more like that Misdreavus was dancing around him while he tried not to fall over his own feed.

He did almost fall over but the Ghost Pokémon moved through him like he was a cloud of air and then moved him so he was standing again. It was a very "special" feeling, which sent cold shivers down his spine. At least the Pokémon wasn't hostile to him.

Actually he liked spending time with Misdreavus.


	14. Chapter 14

**As you know David and Anna lost their chance to win the sibling contest but I hope this chapter I and Orceanos wrote shows they can still go far.**

XXX

It helped prep him up for his battle for third place. A few moments later he heard someone knocking the door. Misdrevius got scared from the sound of the door knock and flew through the ceiling.

"Come in, the door is open."

The door opened and a familiar face walked into David's hotel room. It was his sister accompanied by Nurse Joy. It seemed the nurse was making a house call.

She gave him Scyther with a smile. "Your Pokémon is perfectly healthy again."

David rejoiced to see his Pokémon healthy again hugging his bug Pokémon. Scyther enjoyed the affection from its trainer a lot. David was sure it was healthy enough to get them in third place. Scyther was very determined not to lose.

Later, Scyther and Elekid were standing back on the field against two ice Pokémon. It was a Dewgong and a Sealeo. Elekid had a type advantage since their second types were water but Scyther was weak against ice moves. The fight was on solid ground which gave Scyther a huge advantage in terms of movement speed.

" Begin."

" Elekid, use Thunderpunch." Anna told Elekid.

"Scyther use Quick Attack to support Elekid."

Scyther moved at incredible speed jumping over Elekid and slamming into Sealeo. In this moment the ice Pokémon both looked at Scyther, which gave Elekid a nice opportunity to attack. In its whiskers on its face the lightning blew up in the Pokémon's face.

"Dewgong use Ice Beam."

Dewgong grew ice on its teeth before firing a beam at Scyther.

"Scyther use Double Team to dodge!" commanded Anna.

Scyther split its body into clones while the ice beam went by the bug Pokémon. Thanks to its move the real Scyther was out of danger.

" Now Scyther use Quick Attack."

Scyther rushed forward and kicked Dewgong really hard. Dewgong felt pain but it wasn't enough force to push Dewgong.

"Sealeo go use Ice ball."

Sealeo fired a small but fast ice ball at the bug Pokémon.

"Elekid use Brick Break against the ice ball."

Elekid's arm glowed that helped it shatter the ice ball.

"Now it's your turn Scyther use Slash."

Scyther raised one claw over its head and slashed it at Sealeo. It was a very painful sensation for Sealeo. But Sealeo had a plan of attack for Scyther.

"Sealeo use Rollout."

The big gelatinous seal curled up in a ball and rolled straight towards Elekid.

"Elekid jump out of its way."

Elekid jumped high with its small legs. Sealeo changed its direction towards Scyther. Scyther was hit by the rolling ball called Sealeo.

"Dewgong use Aurora Beam!'

Dewgong fired a beam similar in color to Nordic lights at Scyther.

"Scyther use Quick Attack to get behind Dewgong."

Scyther moved fast behind Dewgong where its blind spot was.

"Now use Slash Scyther."

Scyther hit it with enough force to leave two slash marks.

"Elekid help Scyther with Shock Wave."

Elekid surged electricity in its body before covering the whole area with electricity. The sparkling energy hit Dewgong and Sealeo pushing them a few feet away. They were both paralyzed by the electricity.

"Scyther use Slash again."

"Elekid finish this with Thunder Punch."

Scyther slashed Dewgong in an uppercut while Elekid punched the heavy Pokémon with whiskers in the gut. The hard hits eventually knocked Sealeo out.

Since Sealeo was knocked out the battle was over with David and Anna being the ones victorious. They hugged each other to celebrate their victory. They had to leave though as only first place get a trophy and a prize while third place just are known for almost going far.

Usually this would be right but they give a special price to Anna and David because they reached the Top 3 despite their young age.

The winners, Liam and Laura, received a trophy a generous prize money and a Eevee for each of them.

Anna and David in acknowledgement of their talent and great bond in young years received a Nidoran (male) and a Nidoran (female).

They were so cute but Anna's Pokémon was sniffing her a little too close to her ears. The Pokémon nuzzled against on of her most ticklish parts. Randy and July clapped their hands and put their hands on their cheeks from how cute their friends new Pokémon were.

"Awww I want to cuddle it." said July with a high voice.

" I do too. Don't tell David I said that."

Apparently David was holding his new Pokémon with one arm and used his other hand to pet it.

By the time they put those Pokémon in their Pokéballs people had left the tournament area. It had become afternoon and they started to get hungry. The job now was to make sure the Pokémon were fed as well as they get fed.

"Let's go to the Pokécenter, they can look after our Pokémon and provide a healthy for us and our Pokémon."

That was a good decision they moved fast to. They entered the Pokécenter at an early time and found a nice table for themselves and their growing group of Pokémon. They were also given menus that were only three pages long.

They choose simple food for themselves and the healthiest for their Pokémon. It was like how dog breeders give the best to their dogs while eating ramen for their dinner. Still they had a nice and tasty meal.

Eventually half of them had gotten full from how much they've eaten.

As they had finished their dinner July looked curious at Elekid. "Is it only me, or has Elekid become bigger?"

Elekid walked up to Scyther while holding a hand on its plug head. In fact Elekid had grown a few inches and it also had become a bit thicker. Maybe it was overeating its Pokéchow.

David took a closer look at Elekid. "I think one or two more successful fights and it will evolve."

July squealed in joy liking what she heard.

After their meal they went to bed except for David who wanted to call Krystal first.

" Hey sweetie. I had a heck of an exciting day. Made a friend with a Ghost Pokémon, came third at a sibling tournament, and acquired a Nidoran."

"That is some news, I'd love to hear the whole story with all the details."

He started at where the tournament first started and how he lost because he faced a Sudowoodo and a Camerupt. David continued with the interactions between him and the Ghost Pokémonand then finished his explanation with the end of the tournament.

" That was a rough outcome but at least you made a new friend."

"I'm happy with the whole outcome I couldn't complain."

He heard giggling from Krystal on the other end of the phone.

"How about you? How was your day?" he asked.

" Well I worked in the blazing sun all day and at times the wind would blow my hat off.

"Oh I hope you didn't loose your hat or got a sunburn."

" I didn't have any of those things happen to me because I had a good friend to help me."

"That's good to hear, who helped you if I may ask."

" My mother. She was the only person in my life who had what it took to raise a stubborn girl like me."

"Haha I think your stubbornness is cute."

On the phone Krystal didn't have to conceal a smile she had. She did though keep quiet about it.

"Aww David you are such a charmer."


	15. Chapter 15

**I was standing on my feet all day today so getting to sit upright on my bed posting the words me and my coauthor wrote was as relaxing as a hot spring. We will soon have to go from an original idea to following the game** **Pokémon Diamond and Pearl soon, I hope you readers are ready.**

XXX

"Only for you my dear. Sadly it has become late I need to go to bed. I miss you Krystal and I will call you again as soon as possible."

" Okay. Beat your next Gym Leader for me and call me tomorrow night. Bye."

"I certainly will. By my love."

David put his hands behind his head but also rubbed his nose. It was an emotional moment. He went to bed knowing he did some good things in his journey with a boy and girl from a different town.

Eventually sleep came across our four heroes. David's and Anna's new Pokémon snuggled with them in their beds. It made the night even more comfortable for them. The morning didn't feel very comfortable when everyone wanted to leave early. But it was necessary it was a long way Floaroma Town, their next destination.

It was necessary to start moving right away. Still a bit sleepy they left the Pokécenter in the early morning. They were walking in straight rows of four to leave town. It was early so it was no problem.

The most they saw of Pokémon were mothers looking for food to feed their babies. They wouldn't dare to interrupt them. Speaking of feeding small Pokémon, Snover came out of Randy's PokéBall tugging on his leg for food.

"Hey my friend, do you want something?"

Snover looked that way until it stood still as if it was listening to something.

Randy gave Snover a Berry. "Is something wrong?"

Snover nodded its big head that something made it sad.

"Hey buddy what makes you unhappy?"

Snover was interrupted by a ray of dark energy fired at its back.

"Snover!"

Snover was hit by a Night Shade attack by a surprising encounter with Misdrevius.

"Is everything alright with you Snover."

Snover held something up to Randy. It was a bell with a ribbon on it.

"What's that?"

It wasn't an item. It looked like it belonged to a person like an heirloom. Maybe the Misdrevius following them was a reincarnation of a human and Snover figured it out with this bell.

This would be very spooky. Randy couldn't understand that because he was angry about the Night Shade Misdrevius used.

"Is really everything ok with you Snover?"

Snover looked down feeling ashamed for raising these questions its Trainer had.

Randy gave Snover a Oran Berry. "Here take this it will help you.'

Snover cried like a baby when his trainer made him happy with a berry. While Randy took care of Snover, David looked curious at Misdrevious. This Pokémon was so sweet last night but now it hurt his friends Pokémon.

"Hey what did you do? That was very bad from you."

Misdrevius floated down to David's level looking at him in a saddened way.

"You really should say sorry to Snover."

Misdrevius flew towards Snover and looked at it in the eyes. David didn't know if that counted as being apologetic. It seemed like Misdrevious could feel David's skeptical stares.

It finally rubbed its nose against Snover making the ice tree Pokémon blush.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" asked Anna confused.

July shrugged her shoulders being just as confused as Anna. She did say a few words though. " Maybe this Pokémon is lonely and would do anything for a friend."

Anna looked at her brother and raised an eyebrow. " Your asking me to capture this Pokémon. Well, a Misdrevius sounds like a cool Pokémon."

"I'm not sure its behavior is complicated and we still don't know anything about this heirloom yet."

David knew he couldn't speak Pokémon. He could try communicating to see who else knew about the heirloom. In the meantime July tried to get a closer look at the heirloom. It looked like a bell but there was more to it then a prize bell. She tried to find something that would indicate who was the owner of the bell.

What good would that be without her trustworthy friends? She turned the bell in her hand looking if something was written on it. She found a carving though of what looked like a dragon Pokémon. Since dragon Pokémon were gone from the world she couldn't figure out what Pokémon it was.

She showed it to her friends. "It must be really old."

Randy agreed and it made this mystery much more intriguing.

"Do you think that that bell had a special purpose?"

Misdrevius floated to her while she was holding that bell.

"Does this belong to you?"

Misdrevius surprised the girl opening its mouth and biting the bell.

"Is this yours?" asked July with her kindest voice.

Misdrevius nodded its head to Anna. It was clear this Pokémon was a reincarnation of a human.

David shrugged. "This is super scary."

" At least nothing spooky can pop out in the daylight," July said.

"I still would like to know why this Pokémon is following us?"

" I have an egg that holds a dragon Pokémon," Randy said to his friends. " Maybe that's why. It thinks we can help with dragon Pokémon."

He very carefully took the egg out of its backpack and showed it to Misdrevius. Misdrevius circled the egg before holding its ear to the shell listening for a heartbeat. The closer Misdrevius came to the egg the more it looked like the egg glowed.

Misdrevius could feel something close between it and the egg. It could also feel how deep Randy and his friends cared for the egg. They polished it just before they left the hotel.

"What could be the connection between Misdrevius and the egg?"

Randy managed to put the egg away when everyone calmed down.

"Could it be that there is a connection between the egg and the carving are connected in some way?"

Anna wanted Randy to keep his voice down in case someone was listening. For now they would continue their journey.

They battled a few trainers on their journey that helped grow the levels of their Pokémon. They managed to reach Floaroma Town just with the sunset. David and Anna led Randy and July straight to the Pokémon Gym.

Unfortunately, they realized that Floaroma Town had no Gym, the next Gym was in Eterna City which was a two day travel away.

" We can't walk around the town at night. It's dangerous with all the wild Pokémon and we will be too tired to carry on." Anna said.

The town had a small youth hostel where they could stay. They made it to their rooms not noticing any difference between their new rooms and the hotel rooms they stayed in last time. They went to bed rather quickly because it was already late.

Out of the four of them only one of them snored and it was Randy. Prinplup used its wing to muffle Randy's sleep sounds. All the other people were happy to have that voice unheard now.

Eventually, they all had a peaceful night with a relaxing slumber.

In the morning everyone woke up with pillow hair and a hankering for pancakes with fruit and syrup. Of course Randy wouldn't wake up by himself. His closest friend had to knock on his door really loud. Still July's knocks seemed not to wake him up. She found this side of Randy to be very frustrating. But she noticed that his door wasn't locked.

She opened the door to see his sleeping face. Even if she was a bit angry at him for oversleeping, she found his sleeping face kind of cute. Shinx was in his room alarmed to see July sneaking in. July gave Shinx her biggest smile and started to pet it.

Shinx liked when she petted her forehead near his scruff. As Shinx was satisfied July shifted her gaze towards sleeping Randy. He seemed to be pulling his blanket up to his face in his dreams sensing July was there. She sighed and walked closer to his bed.

" Randy." She said shaking his foot in bed.

The only reaction from him was an unmotivated murmur.

" Shinx, I have an idea that will wake him up."

She picked up the blue Pokémon and dropped it on top of Randy's stomach. Shinx made a few little jumps on Randy and then made itself comfortable on its trainer. The weight of Shinx awoke its sleeping Trainer.

"Relax Shinx just five more minutes."

" Don't give Shinx that excuse. Get off your ass and get dress for breakfast." July said trying not to yell.

Randy blushed and moved the blanket over his head. "But it's too early."

July opened up the windows trying to make the room too uncomfortable for him to sleep in. It changed nothing. She walked angry to the end of his bed, grabbed his bare foot from under the blanket and started to tickle him like she had gone mad.

Randy couldn't hide that there were many tickle spots on him as he burst out laughing.

He laughed so much he was barely able to speak. "Mercy ... please s... July stop it ... please." he yelped.

She gave him that mercy simply because she didn't want his suffering.

"Do you promise to stand up now?" she asked with her sweetest voice and cutest smile.

He nodded his head finally getting himself off his rut of a bed and standing. Randy blushed standing in pjs infront of his crush. She didn't snicker or look angry. She was just glad he was up from his bed.

She ruffled through his hair. "Get dressed now breakfast is waiting for you."

He walked downstairs to find a nice breakfast from a buffet table.

He took a plate and moved to the pancakes. They were fluffy and delicious pancakes that would taste like maple sugar. For him the best part was sharing it with July. His Pokémon Shinx watched with curiosity tilting its head watching how its Trainer chose to eat.

It hopped on Randy's lap, expecting to also get a bite. Randy picked two grapes from the table he fed to his Shinx. It ate them with a big smile. Breakfast was over after half an hour of eating.

They went outside to meet Anna and David which had been training in the morning. It was a double team battle. Their two Nidorans boy and girl against Scyther and Elekid. It was a good workout without anybody getting hurt.

July and Randy were amazed at how early and trained David and Anna were.

"Alright now that you are done with breakfast, we can continue our journey."

Randy was ready to go get his next badge and so was July. At four they walked out of the village. They were on a lookout for trainers and wild Pokémon.

Just five minutes after they left Floaroma Town they saw a little girl crying on the street. July was the girl who got to the crying girl fist and started touching her back. Before she could tell the girl it was okay to cry...

" My daddy!"

July gently rubbed the girl's back. "What is with your daddy?"

" He's inside the power plant...their taking him away."

"Who would do something that bad?"

Randy got to the power plant first noticing a blue haired man with a bowlcut blocking the power plant.

"Not those guys again. Hurry we have to help the girl."

David and Anna were the second and third ones to get into the power plant.

July also followed them, but with an protective hand around the little girl.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late chapter of this story but it was hard finding the time to edit the stuff Orceanos and I wrote for this story. I'm going to probably post another one tomorrow if there's enough words.**

XXX

David and Anna took down two members with their Nidoran's. July called out Turtwig and followed Randy to the control room of the power plant.

There they met a girl in charge of Team Galactic with red hair and yellow eyes. The girl looked very angry at them.

" Your the little brats who have interfered in Team Galactic's business."

"And we will stop you again!" shouted July.

She started the battle using a Zubat.

"Return Turtwig. Go Ponyta, I know you can do it."

Ponyta was making the light being able to be see through like a lantern in a dark stairwell.

"Ponyta use Ember!"

Ponyta took a deep breath from its nostrils and fired a ball of fire.

Zubat took the hit but was still able to fight. "Zubat counter with Wing attack!"

Zubat charged at Ponyta with wings glistening before shinning white making them stronger.

"Ponyta tackle it!"

Ponyta had an advantage being closer to Zubat thanks to its attack. Their attacks clashed together in a loud bang. Zubat was the Pokémon who fainted upon Ponyta's tackle.

"You're great Ponyta, I'm very proud of you."

" Don't celebrate just her kitty!" The woman snarled. " I still have my strongest Pokémon. Purugly, tear them with your fierce claws."

"Comeback Ponyta, you did great. Go Turtwig show them how strong you are."

Turtwig was against a much heavier Pokémon with rosy cheeks. Turtwig just scrapped its legs against the ground.

Purugly already rushed at Turtwig to attack. "Turtwig protect yourself by using Withdraw."

Turtwig slipped his body in its shell. Purugly's claws hit a hard shell instead of a turtle.

"Now fight back Turtwig, use Razor Leaf."

From the small leaf on its head the turtle fired leaves from the quickly growing leaf on its head. The leafs really hurt Purugly and forced it back.

" Purugly, Shadow Claw on that tiny Pokémon."

"Turtwig use Withdraw again."

Turtwig shelled himself in his shell, except the pain was more real to it than the last attack.

"Don't give up Turtwig, use Absorb to regain strength."

Turtwig's leaf turned green as green orbs sucked health out of Purugly.

"Ok Turtwig keep that distance and use Razor Leaf again."

Turtwig nodded before shooting three strong leaves at Purugly.

"Purugly stop this pathetic attack with Scratch."

Purugly swatted the leaves away with its claws slashing them.

"Now attack that stupid tortoise with Bite."

Purugly leaped towards the Pokémon and gnawed its teeth on the shell protecting the turtle. It was a painful sensation for Turtwig. Turtwig moved with all its might to stand up despite the ferocious teeth.

The much heavier Purugly pushed Turtwig with all its weight into the ground. Not even Turtwig's spirit could raise that Pokémon's spirit. Its eyes closed not knowing if it would faint or find a new power within itself.

"Stand up again Turtwig, I belive in you, I know you can beat this fat kitty." yelled July to encourage her friend.

Turtwig felt something inside its body as it cried as loud as its lungs would let it roar. And when that voice went to Purugly's ears the grass turtle started glowing.

Within a few seconds Turtwig became a lot bigger. Turtwig evolved into Grotle a much bulkier version of Turtwig. Immediately Purugly was pushed away by the now bigger turtle Pokémon.

"Grotle, use Razor Leaf on Purugly."

The two small trees on Grotle's back started to glow and shot a huge amount of leafs at Purugly. Purugly couldn't defeat itself from the powerful attack of leaves. It was knocked out because of the attack.

The woman gritted her teeth running out of Pokémon to fight these bunch of kids with. A few Ice Shards were shot into the wall close to her head as Randy and Snover positioned themselves protective next to July.

She was bewildered and blushed seeing Randy using Snover that way.

"Don't worry July I'm right here to help you."

" You'll rue this day kiddies. Once I report back to Team Galactic our strongest members will teach you a lesson," Mars said.

July looked stern at the woman. "We don't fear you and we'll protect the helpless from you."

She teleported away from them with the help from a Pokémon. On the other side of the lab they saw a man chained to a chair. Randy ask Snover to freeze the chains so he could smash them off with a wrench.

Snover did so, but very carefully so that the man wasn't injured.

After Snover completed its job Randy used the wrench to break the handcuffs thus freeing the man. The small girl rushed from behind July towards the man and gave him a big hug, while happily yelling "Daddy!".

The father couldn't hold back his tears holding his daughter again. In the same moment they heared sirens outside; Officer Jenny had arrived. David explained to her what happened in this power plant and how lucky this man was to be freed.

Meanwhile his Machop and his sister's Elekid held two Team Galactic grunts captive.

"We are Team Galactic. We shall rule the world with her power of space and time!" One member shouted.

"You'll certainly do that in prison." Answered Anna annoyed.

As if to prove her point a police officer rushed in and dragged the tied together Team Galactic members away.

Also the man and his daughter came out of the building to tell the police what had happened before Randy and his friends had appeared. One of the officers wanted to give Randy a medal for what he did for the man, saving his life.

Randy blushed deeply as he was not used to so much attention.

"The person you should really thank is my friend July," he said.

July blushed the same way Randy did she felt a bit uneasy being the center of attention now. Anna patted her on the back.

"Your a hero, you better get used to it because people like them will need our help in the future."

"I'll try to do my best with the help of my friends and my Pokémon."

They went from the power plant to across the bridge to get to the next gym. It was already late afternoon when they arrived at Eternia Forest. They decided to camp at the edge of the forest.

David and Randy would share a tent just like Anna and July were sharing tents. For Randy and July this would be the first night in a tent on their journey. They wouldn't be sleeping in the same tent though so it would be fine.

They all let their Pokémon out of the pokeballs to make it more comfy. Snover slept on Prinplup's belly while Shinx slept on the overgrown penguins leg.

July's and Anna's Ponyta stayed out of the tent while Starly was resting on the small bushes on Grotle's back. The Pokémon rested easy until morning where they awoke before their trainers.

Shinx playfully started to lick Randy's face. Randy felt the need to get up so he could feed his hungry friend.

He scratched Shinx behind its ears. "Are you hungry my friend?"

Shinx nodded its head making a cutsie sound for food.

While he left his tent and started to prepare food for the Pokémon the others also started to get up. First July, followed by Anna, and ending with David who was half-asleep.

Their Pokémon followed them quickly.

"Today is going to be a good day." Randy cheered to all his friends humans and Pokémon alike.

"For good day I need a good breakfast." said David still sleepy.

He had an idea of what could be a good breakfast.

"You better don't take to much time, the way through Eternia Forrest won't be easy."

David waved his hand to the sister concerned about how she worried too much. July walked over to Randy to help him with the breakfast. Randy and her were working fine until their hands accidentally touched.

Randy blushed madly. "Sorry."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you Orceanos for helping me write this chapter and being a friend who comes back to help write new chapters with me. As for you, viewers, I hope you enjoy this chapter that took a month just to be sent.**

XXX

July blushed madly as well. "I'm sorry too."

"You don't have to it's nice ... ok...I mean." said Randy shy, remembering when she had hold his hand during their way through Oreburgh Gate.

She was blushing before she smiled also remembering that time.

She gave his hand a light squeeze."Let's continue with preparing breakfast."

Randy agreed that's what they should do. For some reason July enjoyed preparing breakfast now more than ever before. Maybe Randy would anoint her to be their new chef.

She smiled at him. "We should cook more often together."

They finished cooking as David was the first one to start eating.

"Mmm tastes perfect."

Randy also enjoyed the taste of his food. He put a portion of the food in Shinx's waiting mouth. It savored the food and made a very happy face. Food time was shared with other Pokémon from the different trainers.

They all together had a very nice breakfast and were ready to enter Eternia Forrest. Randy was nervous when he entered the forest to find bug Pokémon in the trees. He walked a little bit closer to July, seeking some comfort in her presence.

July had to be strong for Randy but also liked the sight of rare Pokémon.

She looked a bit concerned at Randy. "Is everything alright?"

"I've had better days. I'm just glad Snover can help against any bug Pokémon."

She gave him a gentle smile: "Don't worry you are not Stallone and besides Bug Pokémon usually are not very aggressive towards humans."

Randy smiled hearing her say those beautiful words.

"Thanks July I feel much better now."

David seeing those two so happy remembered Crystal. He would call her a soon as they would enter a Pokécenter.

They didn't know a girl with green hair was in the forest, but a boy escorted her out and she felt infatuation for that boy. Their adventure in the forest was when Misdreavus showed up.

At first they didn't even notice the ghost Pokémon. Anna was the one who noticed the Pokémon first.

She poked her finger into David's shoulder. "Your friend followed us."

David was just as surprised as them but nonetheless happy. David saw the small ghost Pokémon trying to hide behind a tree. David walked to where the ghost Pokémon was hiding.

He slowly reached out to Misdreavus with his hand. She accepted his hand snuggling her face on his hand.

"You are still following me?"

Misdreavus nodded its head in response to David's question.

"Then come you don't have to hide, maybe you can help us to find a way out of this forest."

Misdreavus moved her body around liking the idea that came to David's mind.

David grinned at his friends. "I guess I found a guide for us."

Misdreavus lead them through the forest with no Pokémon attacking them, but it took them quite some time and Randy, together with July became very tired.

David couldn't get tired following Misdreavus around.

"Are we there yet?" groaned Randy tired.

He was once afraid to be in the woods and now since there was a way out he was just bored. But Randy was right the sun was slowly going down and they still walked through the forest.

Luck seemed to finally be on their side when they saw an exit next to a very creepy looking house.

"Is this a hotel?" asked Anna curious.

"Maybe it's someone's home, looks abandoned thought. The weeds are bigger than the rocks," David said.

"Maybe we shouldn't come to close to it." suggested July.

Randy could also agree with that considering he felt uneasiness from being around ghost Pokémon. While they were still thinking about the house David and Misdreavus were already at the exit of the forest.

David saw a Pokémon Center straight ahead. But he also dumped into a boy his age. Next to the boy stood a girl with green hair.

"Why don't you watch where your going?!" He yelled.

"I'm really sorry. Is everything alright?"

He was surprised how concerned the boy was about him.

The blue haired boy looked apologetic at David. "I'm fine, thanks and I'm sorry for yelling at you, I was just very surprised. By the way I'm Lucius" the boy offered David a handshake.

David accepted his handshake squeezing Lucas's hand. They had a little chuckle together. Eventually the others also met Lucius and the girl, who had introduced herself as Cheryl.

"We came from a very spooky forest and are on our way to battle the gym leader here," Randy explained.

"I certainly wish you best of luck, they have a strong gym leader here."

Lucas and Cheryl said their goodbyes. She and Lucas were like Randy and July, two young kids who were clearly in love but didn't have the courage to show it.

As soon as Lucius and Cheryl had left Misdreavus reappeared next not David.

"Hello Misdreavus. You want to spend the night in a Poké Center?" David asked.

Instead of answering Misdrevus flew around David in circles. David took that as a sign of the Pokémon having an interest in him.

Randy started to step forward. "C'mon let's go to the Pokécenter."

They all pumped their fists in the air ready to go into the Pokécenter.

They entered it just in time for dinner. This time there was a waiter who called Anna "Boss" for some reason. It wasn't because of them working together, it was more her personality.

The waiter served them a rich and sticky soup and some bread as side dish. In the soup was a delicious tasting creamy broth that made the four kids happy.

At the same time the Pokémon got their chow mixed with a lot of healthy, local greens. Whether a living thing was human or Pokémon, they needed greens in their bodies everyday.

After their tasty meal they all went to bed, except for David who wanted to call Krystal. He waited until he actually got to hear her voice on the telephone.

"Hey David, I'm super happy that you called."

"Me too. Something interesting happened to me. Today I literally bumped into a boy who was very nice after he yelled at me. I also seem to be followed by a Misdreavus."

"Very interesting, is it the same Misdreavus you talked about the last time?"

"Yeah. That loveable Pokémon just wants someone to fly around all the time."

"Aww that sounds very cute."

"I am worried about what Randy is going to do for his Gym Battle. He only has one Pokémon with an advantage against Gardenia."

"If he truly believes in his Pokémon then he will win no matter what type they are."

"True. I think though after the second Gym he needs to capture more Pokémon to ensure he has a victory against future Gym Leaders."

"Maybe he has already thought about it and is just waiting for the right one. Talking about Pokémon, I have great news I caught a super adorable Hoothoot."

"No way! That is the coolest thing I heard all day. Just train it a little and you'll have a Noctowl to back up your family."

' _Yes I'm already so excited.'_

David wondered what more he could talk about on the phone with his girlfriend.

"I just want you to know I miss you a lot and I will call you again tomorrow."

"I miss you too. Everyday being away from you gets harder. For now though, goodbye."

"Goodbye my dear."

David and her turned off their phones to continue with what they had planned.

They both went to bed because it had become pretty late. Misdreavus flew in and landed on David's tummy. Most Pokémon would scoff seeing a wild ghost Pokémon use a human as a pillow.

David smiled, for him this was perfectly fine.

The next morning both David and Misdreavus yawned.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked playfully.

Misdreavus smiled and nodded to David.

He caressed the Pokémon's head. "Me too. Let's get up today will be very exciting."


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you Orceanos for helping me write this chapter. I would also like to say I'm happy with how we started this gym battle.**

XXX

David got out of bed while Misdrevius moved through the ceiling with ease. David still a bit sleepy changed his clothes. He was only fully awake when one of his friends knocked on his hotel door.

When he opened the door he saw that it wasn't just a friend, it was his sister. Anna looked through his room to see if Misdrevius was with him.

"Where is your little friend?"

"My little friend flew through the ceiling like a dark spirit does."

"Yeah because that's not creepy at all." She said with a smirk.

Anna and David walked downstairs where they were going to have another breakfast buffet with Randy and July.

They both snickered when they saw how close Randy and July sat together and that their hands touched accidentally a few times.

David would have to be with Randy alone to teach him how to combat against the second gym leader. But maybe he had already worked out something with July. David had to feel the letdown of Randy choosing her over him.

Anna gave her brother a light punch on his shoulder. "C'mon bro, he will come at you when he needs your advise."

David shed a small teas, but nodded at her advice.

"Man, brother I'm sure you would do the same as him if Krystal was here."

"She's my girlfriend...those two are just a pair of mysteries."

She ruffled through his hair "Don't get gloomy bro. And by the way July is one inch away from sitting on his lap."

He had a little chuckle from the idea of Randy getting a girl on his lap.

She pushed him towards the table. "Let's eat something, I'm very hungry."

David rolled his eyes to the top of his head and followed her to the table.

Anna sat down very close to them. "Morning, are you two having a good time?" She asked with a wink.

Some of the Pokémon around them found that to be weird. Snover tilted its head curiously when July's and Randy's cheeks became a bit red.

Snover felt static through its roots figuring out what that meant for humans. Snover's thoughts were blown away when Nurse Joy brought him a plate with fresh berries. He was giggling to have a plate of berries in his belly now.

"I think we are prepared now and should visit Gardenia." announced July.

David stood up and cheered "Good for you."

They picked up their Pokémon and marched to the Gym.

The first person to see Gardenia was David because he knew how to get to her. For a moment, she waved upon their reunion. Randy and July had a hard time keeping up with him.

David stopped. He already had his second badge. He was merely here to observe. With a little bit of help from Anna, Randy and July found their way through the botanic labyrinth.

Their opponent was a brown haired bobcat girl.

"Greetings welcome to my Gym."

"Your Gym is amazing," July couldn't help but tell Gardenia.

Gardenia smiled "I'm glad you enjoy the beauty of nature."

"Down to business." July pulled out her Pokeball. "Can we battle first?"

"I admire your fighting spirit and I accept your challenge."

July and her stood on different ends hoping to get their battle started. The referee started with telling everyone the rules about the battle.

July pulled out her first Pokeball. "Go Starly!"

Starly flew out of its Pokeball waiting for Gardenia to unleash her Pokémon.

"Hm not bad. I start with Cherrim."

She started with a jumping berry Pokémon covered by big leaves.

"Starly fly up high and use Double Team."

Starly ascended from the battlefield where half a dozen copies of itself emerged.

"Cherrim attack them all with Razor Leaf."

Cherrim opened a flap of its leaves and fired leaves at the Starly clones. The real Starly was hit and fell to the ground of the arena.

"Starly get up again and then use Wing Beat " commanded July a bit concerned.

Starly was in pain trying to muster a word that came out as a pronunciation of its name.

"Come on Starly, just give your best, I know you can do it!"

Starly flew again and attacked with glowing wings.

"Cherrim use Razor Leaf again."

Cherrim fired leaves. This time Starly was prepared.

Starly dodged the leaves with a very swift swandive. It's wings slashed across the face of the big flower monster. Cherrim was pushed back by the powerful attack of Starly.

Cherrim was still standing against the bird Pokémon.

"Let's win this Starly use Quick attack."

Starly moved in a circle at a speed incalculable in movement.

Cherrim was hit before Gardenia could even give a command. Starly was doing so well and its attacks made Cherrim dizzy.

"Very good Starly use Wing attack once again."

Starly dove towards Cherrim with wings as strong as gale from a hurricane.

"Well I give you credit for your good fight, Cherrim use Sunny Day." Said Gardenia a bit upset.

Cherrim's stem was getting brighter as the sun appeared to sear the field at temperature over forty degrees. Starly wasn't affected by the higher temperature and continued with its attack. He rammed into Cherrim with his wings and knocked the plant Pokémon off the ground.

"That was awesome." cheered July.

Starly spun around excited that it managed to defeat a powerful Pokémon like Cherrim. But it also landed quickly because the fight had been very exhausting. Gardenia released her second Pokémon, Turtwig.

"Starly come back, you deserve a small rest." July pulled out another Pokeball. "Go Grotle, do your best."

Her bulk evolved form of Turtwig made its appearance.

"This will be very interesting." whispered Anna.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf." Gardenia ordered her Turtwig to do.

"Grotle use also Razor Leaf."

Grotle matched Turtwig's Razor Leaf with his own Razor Leaf. It was hard telling who would win. In the end only Turtwig got hit by a few leaves.

"Turtwig, use Synthesis to recover from the damage you took."

It was super effective because of the sun light. July was really bugged from the gym leader healing her Pokémon.

"Grotle go and use bite."

Grotle moved its heavy body to get to Turtwig and bite it.

"Turtwig keep some distance between you and Grotle."

Turtwig nodded to Gardenia's Order and backed away from Grotle. This was not the kind of fight July wanted. At that range there was a chance razor leafs could hurt Gardenia.

"Attack with Razor Leaf again." Said July a bit annoyed.

Grotle shot multiple leaves at Turtwig the smaller Pokémon couldn't avoid. At first it looked bad, but Turtwig hadn't received much damage.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf."

"Grotle charge forward and use Tackle."

Turtwig unleashed leaves at Grotle that shattered against his rough body. Turtwig's attack was not enough to stop Grotle. Grotle ploughed into Turtwig and sent the smaller Pokémon spiraling back.

"Keep it up Grotle and use Bite."

Grotle lurched up and snapped his toothless jaw around Turtwig's most sensitive body part.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you Orceanos for helping me write this chapter and sticking by me this far. And thank you viewers for reading this long.**

XXX

Turtwig had no chance to escape. It was entrapped by Grotle's teeth and lost nearly all its health.

"Turtwig use Synthesis, quickly."

"Not this time. Grotle, throw Turtwig around before Turtwig can use its move."

With a loud growl Grotle threw Turtwig across the Gym. Turtwig lost all its ability to get up after that throw. July was very relieved and happy to see Grotle winning. Since Turtwig hit the wall, July thought it had been defeated. To her amazement Turtwig stood up with a surge of green energy rejuvenating it.

"Alright Grotle, we stay focused. Use Razor Leaf."

Grotle unleashed a storm of leaves from its back and delivered them towards Turtwig.

"Turtwig protect yourself with Withdraw."

Turtwig used its shell to protect itself from the leaves. It saved Turtwig from being defeated.

"Turtwig, this time use Bite on Grotle."

"Grotle stop Turtwig with a tackle."

Grotle charged at Turtwig in an attempt to stop it. Grotle's body crushed into Turtwig, while the smaller Pokémon tried to bite the bigger one.

Although Grotle admired its obstinacy to attack a Pokémon bigger than him, but he was getting bored. Grotle tackled Turtwig once more and buried the small Pokémon under its bulky body.

"Uh...Turtwig? You can move, right?" Gardenia said feeling the most fear she's ever had in a Pokébattle.

Turtwig was absolutely unable to fight anymore, but it didn't look like Turtwig was seriously hurt.

"Grotle, get off of Turtwig. It needs real medical attention!" July shouted.

Grotle got up immediately and looked guiltily at Gardenia and July. Gardenia wasn't stopping the battle, but she wasn't continuing it until Turtwig was put on a stretcher by her referee and gardeners for her gym and carried to the infirmary.

Grotle looked very sad at the injured Turtwig. Gardenia wiped away the tears she shed before pulling out her last Pokéball.

July looked very unhappy. "I'm so sorry, I absolutely didn't want something like this to happen."

"Turtwig is fine and that is what matters. Now...Roserade, I chose you."

July called Grotle back and used her last Pokémon Ponyta.

"Roserade, use Grass Knot on Ponyta."

"Ponyta use Agility to evade the attack."

Grass tried entangling around Ponyta's hooves, but the small horse Pokémon moved away from it. It was very difficult for Roserade to locate Ponyta.

"Ponyta, attack while its distracted with Ember."

Ponyta blew a stream of very hot particles at Roserade.

"Roserade, use Magical Leaf." Roserade ordered.

Roserade was shooting colorful leafs from all its body at Ponyta. The agility helped Ponyta dodge the leaves that weren't scorched into ashes. Roserade wasn't that lucky and got hot by a few small flames. Roserade was still standing though even through the burn.

"Ponyta use Quick Attack."

Ponyta was standing still like a statue for a second, but then she became a volatile piece of quick bullet that rammed into Roserade.

Roserade was known to be quick, but was no match for Ponyta and had no chance to dodge the attack.

She was pushed down for a moment before standing on her cone shaped feet again.

"You are doing a great job Ponyta, use Ember again."

Ponyta released a strong charge of fire at Roserade.

"Roserade jump to evade the attack."

Roserade jumped like a ballerina, but she did it to dodge the flames.

This time Roserade wasn't hit by the attack.

"Roserade, use Magical Leaf on Ponyta while your high above it."

"Ponyta use Fire Spin to surround yourself with flames."

Ponyta did that creating a cocoon of fire protecting itself.

The leaves became a cloud of ashes when they hit the fire shield.

July was happy her Pokémon knew a way to shield itself from that attack. Ponyta was happy too, because of the flames surrounding its body.

"Ponyta, use Fire Spin on Roserade this time."

Ponyta forcefully blew flames towards Roserade trapping the plant Pokémon in a circle of fire.

"Ponyta, finish this off with Ember."

Ponyta inhaled deep and fired a cloud of super hot air and ashes at Roserade.

Roserade was inflicted by the second degree burn people only feel when they burn aerosol cans. Roserade was knocked of her feed again by the attack. July crossed her fingers hoping Roserade was completely worn out that it wouldn't stand up again. Roserade gathered all her energy for one last move.

"Roserade, use Petal Dance."

Roserade aimed with her hands at Ponyta fired a blast of rose petals.

"Ponyta, use Fire Spin around yourself."

With a quick movement of its body Ponyta surrounded itself with a circle of fire. Roserade finally succumbed to her wounds and fainted backwards. At this point July wasn't sure if she really had won.

"Roserade is unable to battle. Ponyta is the winner. The winner is July."

July became very happy and very proud about her Pokémon. Gardenia returned Roserade into its Pokéball and walked up as she presented July with her badge. In the very same moment Nurse Joy entered the Gym with peacefully sleeping Turtwig in her arms.

Gardenia cried tears of joy seeing her dear Turtwig alright. July was very relieved to see that her Grotle hadn't done too much damage.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Gardenia said to the nurse.

She bowed.

"It was indeed a delight to see your Pokémon be healed."

"Sleep tonight." Whispered Gardenia and returned Turtwig into its Pokéball.

Randy was there to congratulate July on her victory, but he also wanted the shot at battling Gardenia next. July wished him good luck and walked to David and Anna.

"You didn't even make a single Pokémon of yours faint. That's cool." Said David.

"I was just lucky that I was able to change them after the fight."

"You don't flatter yourself enough." Anna said. "You were fantastic. That word means you were better than great."

July blushed a lot, she was a bit unsecure about how to deal with that much praise. The battle between Gardenia and Randy started with Prinplup against Cherrim.

In the moment Gardenia wanted to release Cherim she remembered that she completely forgot to heal her Pokémon.

"Wait. Hold the battle." She said to Randy and more importantly the referee.

Nurse Joy was already gone again. To keep the break short she excused herself for five minutes and went to her office, she came back with three new Pokéballs. "Go Jumpluff."

A blue Pokémon with three cotton arms jumped into the battlefield. Randy would still use Prinplup, but he knew that he shouldn't underestimate Gardenia's Pokemon.

"Prinplup, use Peck on Jumpluff."

With a glowing beak it charged forward.

"Jumpluff, use Sweet Scent."

Prinplup was overwhelmed by a sweet smell and lost is focus for a moment.

"Jumpluff, use its distraction for a Mega Drain."

Jumpluff's body started to glow when it tried to drain Prinplups energy.

"Prinplup quickly use Mist to disguise yourself."

Prinplup spewed thick most from its beak to protect itself. Jumpluff was no longer able to see Prinplup. All it knew was danger approaching it.

Suddenly Prinplup rushed out of the mist hitting Jumpluff with its glowing beak.

Jumpluff was knocked back. A scratch on its body, but it was still standing. When Jumpluff was ready to attack again Prinplup had already vanished in the mist again.

"Jumpluff, try to use Solarbeam to illuminate through the mist."

Jumpluff started to collect sunlight for its next attack. Veiled inside a mist didn't stop the sun from a energy source in the gym from helping Jumpluff fire its beam. When Jumpluff fired though, the smoke dispersed showing Prinplup wasn't anywhere.

Prinplup had managed to sneak behind Jumpluff.

"Use Peck with all your might, Prinplup."

Prinplup smashed its glowing beak into Jumpluff's back.

Jumpluff lost all of its senses and collapsed on the floor. It fainted from the super effective attack. Because of that win Randy became a bit high-spirited and decided not to change his Pokémon when Gardenia sent out Bellosom.

She was using higher evolution Pokemon than in her battle against July.

Those were her spare Pokémon, they put up a slightly bigger challenge then her other Pokémon; but she tried to keep the battle fair.

"Bellosom, use Sleep Powder on Prinplup."

"Prinplup use Mist again."

Prinplup breathed the thick mist surrounding it and cancelling Sleep Powder. Prinplup use your powerful beak again. Prinplup's beak started to glow as it charges towards Bellosom with its beak.

Gardenia smirked. "Bellosom use Magical Leaf!"

Bellosom held its breath before popping leaves out and launching the leaves at Prinplup. Prinplup was already to close to Bellosom to evade the attack.

He took the attack and fainted after hitting the floor. Randy returned Prinplup and used Shinx next.

Gardenia couldn't help but think he wasn't taking this battle seriously. An electric type versus a grass type was beyond funny to look at.

But Randy had a plan. "Shinx start with quick attack ."

Shinx moved with agility so fast a Ponyta couldn't catch it. Bellosom was hit before it was able to use a defensive move. Bellosom staggered back but didn't fall down.

"Don't give it a break Shinx follow with Metal Claw!"

Shinx's claws glowed silver and scratch her the same way metallic objects cut people. This time Bellosom was sent to the ground.

Bellosom fainted from two attacks from Shinx. Shinx had gotten stronger through Randy's training. Gardenia was shocked to see her Belloson loose that quickly against Shinx. She was down to her last Pokémon, but one of her strongest.

Her last Pokémon was Cacnea. Randy was surprised since the last two were bigger. But Gardenia looked very confident at him.

"Shinx, use Metal Claw on Cacnea."

"Counter it with Drain Punch, Cacnea."

Cacnea struck Shinx with a purple fist full of white dots. Cacnea's attack was much stronger than Shinx's attack. Shinx was hit and faltered on the attack, but got up again for its trainer.

Randy was a bit unsure what to do next. Shinx looked at him almost pleading to let him rest.

"Shinx, return."

"Good move." whispered David.

"Go Snover."

"Snover start with Ice Shards."

Snover raised his arms before disks of ice launched at Cacnea.

"Cacnea, use Draining Punch again."

Cacnea gave Snover a punch that would be super effective because of Snover's type. But because of Cacnea's offensive move it also got hit by Snover's Ice Shards.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you Orceanos for helping me write this chapter. When I was making changes to this chapter, my internet shut down just when I pressed Save so all my edits were erased and I have to do it again. I learned though to always copy your chapter before saving it.**

XXX

Cacnea was though near full health while Snover's health was critical to zero. Snover became desperate and used Icy Wind without reciving a command. The wind was cold to the touch against Cacnea's skin.

It was so cold small ice crystals appeared on Cacnea's body. Snover got back up to fight the frozen grass Pokémon.

"Well done Snover now help yourself with Ingrain."

Snover planted roots in the ground to heal itself. While Snover felt refreshed Cacnea struggled to free itself from the ice.

"Snover, use Icy Wind on Cacnea again."

Snover took a deep breath and exhaled a stream of super cold air. Cacnea felt the last of its health being taken away. Cacnea fell unconscious to the ground and Snover fell down to its knees, but Snover wasn't defeated it was just exhausted.

"Cacnea is unable to battle. The winners are Snover and Randy."

Randy was so happy he ran to Snover and hugged it tight. Snover blushed with joy being hugged by Randy. With a smile Randy returned Snover so that his Pokémon could have a rest.

Gardenia made her way up to Randy holding the gym badge she gave July. Randy was so happy to get his second badge. His friends were happy too. July felt so happy for Randy and herself that she gave him a big hug. Randy was blushing redder than ever before. July blushed to because she enjoyed hugging Randy a lot.

After hugging, the group left the gym. It was already early afternoon and their Pokémon had to rest. Snover and Shinx were sleeping close together. While their Pokémon slept the friends went out for a walk through the city.

They were amazed at the view of the city. Eventually they stood in front of the bicycle shop the biggest shop of the town. Randy knew what a step up it would be to have a bicycle.

When they came closer they noticed that something was wrong with the shop. David didn't know if it had something to do with the owner or the interior. They didn't saw the owner only a boy a bit younger than Randy. Randy knew he could get him to talk to him.

Randy carefully approached the boy.

"Hi. My name is Randy. These are my friends July, Anna, and David."

"Hello, you want to buy a bike?" asked the boy shyly.

Randy was surprised the boy was actually the owner of the bike shop. David was a bit confused he didn't think that such a young boy could own such a big shop. All that confusing changed into him smiling and respecting the boy for the decision he made.

"Do you have any red bikes?" He asked.

"Maybe in the storage, but I'm not sure I' don't own the shop I only work here at the weekends."

Randy found that story to be very interesting. July and Anna already looked at a few bikes, but they were to expensive. They needed to talk among each other to see if they could find a way to buy a bike. They quickly realized that those bikes were to expensive in any way.

"I guess we still have to walk to get to places." David said.

"Maybe we can arrange a deal of you do me a favor." said the boy.

"If there's a deal you must have a catch." July said.

The boy looked a bit uneasy. "The owner of the shop has gone missing, kind of. If you find him you can rent a bike as much as you want for free."

They felt like they had one Pokémon who could give them a clue: Starly. Their Pokémon were still at Poké Center, but they would help they boy.

Starly was shown a picture of the shop owner. July gave Starly an extra tasty puffin and caressed the back of its head. "Can you look for this man in the city please?"

Starly flapped its wings excitedly as if to say yes. July watched Starly flying up high. Starly was built up from the wild Pokémon July captured. With a keen eye Starly looked at the city. July saw her Pokémon working its eyes off to find its target.

Starly did its best but eventually was not successful. July didn't hold it against Starly. She tried her best.

"If Starly couldn't find him the shop owner could be inside of a building." said Anna.

That sounded like a very smart decision to make.

"Maybe we should go back to the shop again and talk a bit more to that boy, maybe he knows a detail or two that could help us." suggested David.

The group nodded their heads and after their agreement walked back to the store.

The boy looked at them with big eyes.

"Did you find him? Is he safe?" The boy asked.

"Not yet ,but we'll find him, I promise." said Randy confident.

"Okay. I guess your here to ask me where he could be staying."

"Yes and we need you to tell us all the details." said David.

The boy put his finger on his mouth thinking back a little.

"He got an invitation from two strange looking men."

"Two strange looking men? Okay, that's a good thing to go on."

"How did they exactly look?" asked Anna.

"Well one had bobcut hair and the other had a black tie with groom black hair and a white collar around his blue shirt.

The four friends looked at each other knowing that those suspects could be part of a very dangerous organist they had encountered recently. Either way they would fight an army to save an innocent. In this moment a tall, beautiful, blonde women in all black clothes entered the shop with a gentle smile.

Was she friendly or was she helping the ones who kidnapped the shop owner? She directly walked to the boy. "Hello, I'd like to talk to Mr. Rickshaw, I need some help with my bike." she said polite and calm.

"He's not here. He was taken by an evil organization." Anna said.

The woman looked really shocked for a moment. "What, why, what happened?"

"Apparently a sweet bike shop owner has something they want." The boy said.

"And they took it against his will?" asked the women shocked.

"I know right," David said. "We can put Team Galactic in this picture."

"This is enough I'll call the police." said the woman determined.

Randy probably had to say goodbye to his knee friend once the police got here. They certainly wouldn't leave until the bike shop owner was save. A police car pulled up and three officers walked into the shop. The woman told the officers everything she knew.

Eventually July had to point out that her Starly helped search for the owner. The officers didn't care much about that, but the woman was impressed by July. She took the initiative in the group when they were on a quest. While they waited a man appeared with short hair wearing a brown trenchcoat over a black tuxedo, he immediately went to the blond woman.

"Who is that guy?" Randy whispered into David's ear.

"I don't know, but he doesn't look like someone who is unfamiliar with such a situation."

Randy believed him after a closer look at the man.

Anna became nervous because no one had found the bike shop owner yet. Anna just wanted to run out and search for him himself. She wouldn't come far without her friends. She did have an idea now where the man could have been taken. She went to her friends to tell them her idea.

"Your saying they took him back to the power plant where we battled that last Team Galactic loser?" David asked.

"No, I meant that big building with spikes on it in the north of the town."

David wondered why he thought she said that when really that's what she said. Maybe he was thinking about Krystal and was a bit distracted. At least now his mind was clear and he was ready for a battle against Team Galactic.

There still was the problem that they were outnumbered by Team Galactic. Four against over a dozen sneaky members with stolen or evil Pokémon. They wouldn't have a chance alone. Especially when only Prinplup and Grotle were their evolved Pokémon against who knew how many evolved Pokemon.

"Are you the kids that messed with Team Galactic at the power plant?" asked the blond women that had entered the bike shop earlier.

All four of them nodded to the stranger they hardly knew.

"Would you like to mess with Team Galactic again?" she asked with a smile.

"Would we ever." David smiled at her.

"I talked to Mr. Looker over there, he said that the police has no evidence that the bike shop owner was kidnapped by Team Galactic. But you should investigate their building because they are not up to anything good. I'll help you to distract them, so that you don't have to deal with all of them alone." The woman explained quickly.

"We appreciate your understanding and of course your help." David said to her.

"I'm happy to help. Give me ten minutes and I will distract them."

The group watched as the people were distracted by her throwing a bottle in the air.

"Stop! That's unsafe!"

That would not be enough to distract Team Galactic.

The group moved forward not caring now how long the distraction lasted. When they reached the Team Galactic building they saw a lot of Team Galactic grunts chasing a Togekiss and a Spiritomb through the very messy looking garden aground the building.

July had Starly out still. She ordered Starly to use Peck on the grunts.

"Stop it!" disrupted Anna from July. "Those grunts haven't noticed us jet, they are to busy to chase those Pokémon, we have a chance to enter the building unseen right now."

July was glad she was traveling with them. Randy and her wouldn't have made it this far without her.

They managed to sneak unseen into the building. There was one member of Team Galactic playing a new handheld device called a Nintendo Switch. He wasn't paying attention to anything else.

Randy used Prinplup for this one.

The others weren't sure if they should left Randy behind for a moment.

Prinplup thought it would end with a single slap or his flipper, but the Team Galactic member released Dustox to battle Prinplup.

"Use Confusion!" The Team Galactic member shouted.

"Use Bubblebeam!" Randy shouted.

Dustox eyes twinkled pink when a non-visible field tried pushing into Prinplup, but Prinplup caught it off with so many bubbles it could fill a science lab.

Randy believed Prinplup could make a good move.

"Use Peck."

Prinplup launched off the ground and rammed into Dustox with his beak. The power of the beak sent Dustox flying into its trainer. He fell and crashed on his Nintendo Switch.

They slowly went deeper into the building. There was two Team Galactic members who walked away from them without a hint that they noticed them. They were unsure if they should follow them or not. They seemed like patrols. There was no way they were heading to the old bicycle shop owner.

They waited until the patrol walked away and then headed towards some stairs. It was men first with the ladies walking behind them. The girls had better ears than the boys. At first they saw no one on the next floor. That all changed when they heard whispering from the floor above them.

They sure wanted to know who was whispering there. It was a purple haired woman who looked as pretty as Mars.

While they had sneaked up into the upper floor, two Team Galactic members had managed to follow them. They both were holding metal pipes to knock out the intruders. They already had came very close to the four friends, but suddenly a Misdreavous came out of the wall and scared the two Team Galactic grunts away.

David couldn't believe it. That wild Misdreavous showed up at all places to scare people and act cute around him. Misdreavous looked very happy and pride at the four friends. David felt this was bad having Misdreavous notice them. What if Team Galactic found them. David gestured towards Misdreavous to act inconspicuous. It was fortunate Misdreavous understood and acted inconspicuous. They sneaked up closer to the woman.

Misdreavous looked at them trying to be inconspicuous. Next to the woman stood two Team Galactic grunts.

"I spot a Misdreavous," one of the grunts said. "I'm going to catch it and make it my footstool. I always wanted a ghost Pokémon footstool."

The two grunts walked directly towards the four friends.


	21. Chapter 21

**Just like the last chapter I want to thank Orceanos for helping me write this chapter. I can also thank another friend for making a cover page for me and that artists eyes only showing the four friends looking over a cliff.**

XXX

David really didn't want to have to use his Pokémon, but he failed to be inconspicuous. Midreavous rushed forward pushed its tongue out and vanished through the ceiling. The grunts were beyond mad and resentful of the ghost Pokémon.

David also became angry:"I will teach them a lesson for threatening my Pokémon-friend!"

With the help of Scyther and Machop, David charged at the two grunts ready for battle. Anna released Nidoran and Ponyta to help her brother.

This was a sibling battle so Randy and July stood and watched them battle. They noticed that the woman from Team Galactic attempted to run away.

July chased after her with Grotle and Starly close behind her.

"Hey you stand still!" She shouted.

The woman froze hearing another girl's voice since there was less girls than boys in the building. But July was not alone. Randy was behind her to support her if needed. He had out Snover and Shinx.

The woman didn't look happy but send out Zubat and Skuntank. These were Pokémon Snover and Shinx could handle. Shinx took on Zubat and Snover took on Skuntank.

July was focused on watching the woman making sure she wouldn't run away. She seemed to want to fight against Snover and Shinx.

"Shinx you start with Spark."

Shinx shined like a wire in a puddle and charged with electric sparks on the winged bat. It knocked out Zubat with one powerful punch.

Skuntank and Snover were facing each other.

"Snover, use Leech Seed."

"Skuntak use Smokescreen." commanded the woman.

The whole room was filled with a thick, black smoke and the barrage of seeds from Snover missed.

Starly quickly started to flapped its wings to get rid of the smoke, but it took some time and when the smoke was gone the woman and her Pokémon had vanished.

"Cheater!" Randy yelled at the woman if she was only there. "You only leave when your Pokémon win or lose."

There was no reaction to his words. Randy did feel a whole lot better yelling out what he wanted to though.

July put a comforting hand on Randy's shoulder. "Let's look for the shop owner."

Randy was calm now that he heard July's suggestion. He nodded and she gave his shoulder a tender squeeze. Randy felt a relaxing and soothe jolt of electricity.

Together they took a closer look at the room.

"Help me!" A man shouted.

They followed the voice without any hesitation. Wouldn't luck have it, it was the bicycle shop owner. Also they weren't alone anymore Anna and David had defeated the Grunts and now had caught to them. Anna and David were impressive siblings as well Pokémon trainers.

Now that they were no more Grunts they easily freed the shop owner. They left the base after calling the police to help. When they left the base Mr Looker and the woman already waited for them. They looked so relieved to see the person they walked out with. It seemed like the shop owner already knew the blonde woman.

Randy wondered what he would say to the blond lady.

The shop owner smiled. "It's good to see the help of old friends."

The blond lady smiled hearing him compliment her. "They should detonate that building very soon. Less Team Galactic means more lives saved."

The shop owner turned to the four heroes and shook their hands. "Thank you, thank you a lot not just for saving me, but also for saving my lovely Clefairys."

The four heroes just smiled and hesitated before asking a request. "Can we have a bike from you?"

"Of course that's the least I can do for you." he answered with a smile.

The four kids celebrated with a group handclap.

The blonde woman smiled. "It seems like everything is good here again, so I think it's time for me to leave."

The four friends waved goodbye to the mysterious woman who was a friend of the bike shop owner.

July looked curious at the woman. "Wait what's your name?"

"Cynthia." the woman answered and left waving and smiling.

"Cynthia. That's a nice name." Randy said finally learning a bit about the woman who he couldn't deny was pretty.

When they stopped looking at Cynthia they saw that Mr Looker also had gone. It was just the four of them now and their journey to get back to. After a quite eventful day they went back to the PokéCentre for dinner and sleep.

David was the one who enjoyed his food the most, even sharing with the Misdreavous who didn't leave him alone.

Eventually Misdreavous vanished when it was time to go to bed. David slept peacefully with his Pokéballs on his furniture alarm clock.

They stood up early filled with excitement. Randy was certain today they would accomplish half of what they did yesterday, After a quick cereal based breakfast they went to the bike shop to get their bikes. This time the shop owner was there as well as the little boy. Things seemed much happier in the store this time.

They were greeted with big smiles.

"I'm so happy you came back to buy one of my bikes."

Their faces dropped when they heard the word "buy".

"Just kidding. Bikes for my four new friends."

"Thank you so much." they said in unison.

Randy was the first to get to ride on his bike. Shinx was a passenger enjoying the speed they traveled. July followed him having a little race with Starly. David hopped up on his bike seat and Misdreavius appeared like a lost stray that wouldn't leave a home owner alone.

David was happy that his friend was there. Anna had her Pokémon run beside her instead of riding with her.

After a few moments they slowed down a bit to make things more comfortable for all. The first one to feel uncomfortable was Randy. Shinx kept discharging electricity. Randy gave his friend a puffin and returned it into his PokéBall, before an accident could happen.

July did the same thing when she needed a rest from Starly's flying.

Only Anna kept her Pokémon outside, because they behaved very well. David couldn't get rid of Misdreavous because it wasn't his Pokémon.

Eventually, Misdreavous made itself comfortable in a basket attached to the handlebar and fell asleep.

"No,no, you should really return to wherever you came from. Your a ghost Pokémon. Not to sound mean, but ghost Pokémon don't look cute when they follow trainers around...it's like your haunting me."

Misdreavous ignored his words an rubbed its face against David's.

David heard some giggles from his sister and Randy's previous crush when David finally actually asked the ghost Pokémon a serious question.

"Why do you keep following me?"

Misdreavous made a happy face and rested its face against David's chest, close to his his heart.

"Okay, I guess this means you just think of me as a buddy of yours. I like you too despite how sometimes you seem clingy."

Misdreavous became even more happy and flew around David giggling.

"Okay, I'm happy that your in my life too."

Relieved to hear this words Misdreavous went back into its basket and continued to sleep.

The bike ride took them from ground uneven like snow to wet grass.

After traveling on route 207 they eventually reached the entrance to Mt. Coronet.

They decided not to use their bikes in a cave. They would have to use one Pokémon each to help them move the bikes safely through the cave which was below a mountain.

By doing it that way they walked very save through the cave, but took a lot of time and when they left the cave again it was already dusk. Everyone yawned from how drowsy they felt including the Pokémon.

They all agreed to set up a camp for the night. Misdreavous even tried to help them with setting it up. The ghost Pokémon could help raise the tent with its head. The other Pokémon also helped speeding up the process. Shinx helped with electricity and Prinplup helped fill water for everyone to drink.

Magby helped with the campfire and Hippopotas helped to make the ground a bit softer where they would sleep. It was a great feeling being in this camp where they could sleep comfortably.

Everyone enjoyed a peaceful slumber except for July, she woke up with the first sun rays, because she heard some strange noises. July with Starly on her shoulder followed the strange noises that lead her closer to the mountain.

July found this noise to be more interesting than scary. The closer she came to the noises, the more she felt like these noises came from a Pokémon also she found these noises didn't sound happy.

If it was a Pokémon being abused the best she could do was use Starly to scare away whoever was abusing it. First though she had to see what Pokémon it was.

Behind a bush she saw a very rare Pokémon with black skin and white fur, it was an Absol. Its front left leg was caught in an iron trap, that had hurt the Pokémon terribly, but it seemed like July was alone with Absol.

July didn't want Starly to get hurt touching that trap and she couldn't leave Absol alone so with the metal trap stopping the bleeding for now, she asked Starly to go back to camp and get the others. They wouldn't know to bring the medicine bag; Starly had to fly that over by itself.

When Starly had gone she noticed that there was a black-purple liquid on the trap that was not blood. It could be something another Pokémon left behind on the bear trap. When July tried to get a closer at the wound, she was able to look into Absol's eyes for a moment and the only thing she saw was fear.

July put her hand under the Absol's chin and rubbed its chin. "Things are going to be okay. Your going to be free soon."

It still looked very frightened and would have moved away, if it wasn't trapped. July heard footsteps running towards them. Her friends were on their way.

"It'll be over soon. I promise you, to take care of you." She said gently, to comfort the hurt Pokémon.

The Absol surprisingly purred and rubbed its head on July's hand letting her know it now felt calm and safe by that time her friends had appeared and looked shocked at the hurt Pokémon.

David did the work of freeing Absol from the bear trap. Absol flinched the moment the bear trap was removed. July nearly vomited when she saw a piece of broken bone sticking out of the wound and a river of blood colored Absol's fur.

Starly did the vomiting for her since seeing an injured Pokémon was too much for a small and young Pokémon like it to bare.

Anna had the best control over her stomach. "I'm not an expert, but this Absol looks like it really needs Nurse Joy "

"What are we waiting for? Randy, help me get this Absol to a safe place so we can help it get the care it needs." said July.

"July, you are absolutely right, but Absol is to big, to heavy and to much hurt to just carry it to Hearthome City." said Randy a bit concerned.

July took the bag from Anna and tried finding the right things to help heal Absol herself.

But in the bag was nothing that could heal such a heavy wound.

"Wait," disrupted her David "you need to catch it and then bring it to Hearthome City by bike together with Randy. Anna and I will take care of the camp and meet you later in the city."

July knew that if Absol didn't want to be captured the capturing would only be until they got it to the PokeCenter and then she would release it once it was healed. However, she had to let Absol know what she was going to do.

July pulled out a PokéBall. "Don't worry I'll help you, I'll protect you." she said with all her gentleness in her voice.

Absol smiled right before she sucked it into her PokéBall and the PokéBall ringed making it officially a member of her team.

July nodded and looked at Randy. "Let's hurry!"

The duo ran as fast as they could which was faster than a Ponyta galloping if someone could believe it or not, they made it to the PokeCenter.

"Help...Absol...emergency!" she nearly screamed between taking deep breaths.

Nurse Joy used a stretcher and a man wearing a pink uniform instead of a Chansey to push Absol into the emergency room. They had to wait in the foyer of the PokeCenter, since they weren't allowed to enter the treatment room.

July was panicked as to what they could find on Absol. Maybe the leg with the blood was infected. Eventually she sat down next to Randy, hugging him, to seek some comfort in his arms while she worried about Absol. She was unintentionally getting his shirt wet with her tears.

Randy tightened his embrace letting her know she was not alone. That moment ended when Nurse Joy walked out with Absol on a leash. Absol was sleeping on transportable bed.

July went up to Absol to stroke the back of its head near where the strange appendage on its head was. Absol was still in such a deep slumber it didn't even notice it. All throughout the night July watched Absol until her eyelids became so heavy she went to sleep. Nurse Joy put a blanket on her body to keep her warm. She woke up when something warm, rough and wet touched her hand. It was actually the tongue of a Pokémon giving her a big "thank you" kiss.

With a yawn she opened her eyes and realized that she had fallen asleep, with her arms and head on Absol's bed. July originally thought about releasing Absol once Nurse Joy healed it, but now a new addition to her team as soft and warm as Absol she wanted.

She crawled Absol behind its ears and looked around in the room. She saw Randy with his head and arms on a table next to the only window of the room, it seemed like he was sleeping and was also wearing the same clothes he wore when they rescued Absol.

 _'Poor sweet Randy,'_ she thought when she saw him in his sleeping state.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. This knock woke Randy up and even though July was walking to the door, he insisted he should be the one to answer it.

Behind the door was Nurse Joy holding a tablet with two cups of hot liquid on it and also some toasts with butter and jam. Randy made sure July was the one who had the breakfast first.


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter was written by me and Orceanos but also edited by Grieving Fox.**

XXX

She gave Randy a very thankful look. Randy attempted to pet Absol's head. The white-furred Pokemon didn't look at him but it didn't bite him when he pats its head. Randy thought that maybe Absol would enjoy Shinx's company.

He released the tiny electric Pokémon who barked happily to the bigger moodier Pokémon. It was a bit awkward at first, but Shinx's cheery mood seemed to have a positive effect on Absol. Absol just closed its eyes before opening them again laughing a little. She gave Randy a very thankful look.

It was a bit awkward at first, but Shinx's cheery mood seemed to have a positive effect on Absol. Absol just closed its eyes before opening them again laughing a little. The sound of Absol laughing made July really happy.

Breakfast was soon finished and it was time for the group to leave with July bringing out her new Pokémon. Before they left the pokecenter July wanted to use the opportunity that: Anna was outside enjoying the sunny weather, David was still talking to Krystal via phone and that she was alone with Randy. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you for being such a great friend, you are the best."

Randy was both happy and embarrassed at the same time, he was being shy of trying new things even though this isn't the first time she's hugged him. She looked into his warm eyes and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. First a hug and now a kiss, Randy hoped this just didn't happen when he watched her save an injured Pokémon.

July moved a bit away but maintained contact with him by holding his hands. They both looked at each other, blushing. David and Anna walked into the scene holding back their giggles. Randy and July quickly separated from each other blushing even more.

They had a long road to the third gym leader since Hearthome Gym Leader wasn't in the building." At least that was what they had heard in the PokéCenter, but before they could leave the city July had to speak with Nurse Joy.

The group had to wait until she talked to Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy gave her two sheets with a smile. "Your Absol's leg was broken twice and he also had a blood poisoning. On this sheet are activities that you shouldn't let do Absol and under any circumstances don't remove the plaster cast. When you come to a Pokécenter please let a Nurse look after Absol and show her the sheets I gave you. Last but not least, Absol should take these pills, twice a day, one in the morning and one in the afternoon. With a slight bow, she gave July a small bottle with some pills in it.

July rejoined the group. She explained everything she had to do for Absol while it was her Pokémon. They made their way to the local gym to see if the rumors were true, that the gym leader wasn't there. A man in a suit with a zigzag mark in his hair stopped them and told them she was indeed not in Hearthome Gym.

They thanked the man for his information and left the city eastwards. It was kind of a creepy forest in the eastwards. Nothing too scary, unlike Pokemon that come out and attack at night. But as long as the sun was shining on them they felt rather comfortable.

"So we are walking South before turning around to head North." Anna said to them.

They took a small rest and checked their map. "We are currently on route 209, according to my map, we can't go south if we follow the road it will lead us to Solaceon Town,"said David.

The direction they were given made the rest of the group very excited. They didn't hurry since their way was rather short. Shinx and Snover had time to jump around and enjoy the way the breeze blows. Seeing how much fun they had the friends took a longer rest near some water.

July was sleeping beside Absol, Anna with Hippotas, David with Misdreavous even though the ghost Pokemon was still wild, and Randy with Shinx. After their short mid-day sleep they decided to have lunch.

Pokémon were eating together with the four of them eating next to them on the ground but with a picnic blanket over their food. July was happy to see how welcoming the other Pokémon were towards Absol.

After their lunch David reminded Randy that he needed to catch new Pokémon for his third gym battle. Randy thought he could get by with three Pokemon for now but the more he thought about it the more he realized his friend was right.

David looked at Randy like an older Brother, who's explaining something important. "It's not about the number of your Pokémon, but the third gym is all about fighting Pokémon. And currently, your team is at disadvantage against this type."

Prinplup seemed to be the only one who had a little bit of an advantage. But Randy had to admit that David was right. He saw a Buizel, Mime Jr., and Bonsly. Nothing really he wanted to capture. Maybe Mime Jr. could help him if the third Gym Leader was a fighting type leader, but what about after the gym badge was earned?

He hoped that David could give him another hint.

"Maybe a Duskull or Ralts would be a better fit for you," David suggested.

Randy wasn't the biggest fan of a ghost Pokémon, but a Ralts sounded very nice. He walked slowly looking for one. A tiny white skin Pokémon with a green head came into sight. David smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Randy decided to use Shinx since it knew how to bite and in his Pokedex, he learned that was a dark type move. He saw that Shinx was very excited. Ralts eyes twinkled brightly when it used confusion on Shinx. Shinx got shaken by the attack, but was now even more keen to win.

"Shinx, use Bite on Ralts."

Shinx jumped joyously before biting down on Ralts head. Ralt's winced in pain when it got hit by a very effective attack.  
This Ralts was very tough though. It used Confusion again to get it off Shinx.

Randy released Prinplup next to try weakening Ralts.

"Prinplup use Bubblebeam."

Prinplup irritated Ralts with all the bubbles popping in its face. Ralts tried to protect its face witg its tiny arms. It succeeded in protecting itself only to lose the energy to stand up.

"Get close Prinplup and use Peck."

Ralts quickly used Growl to weaken the attack. Prinplup was distracted and didn't hit Ralts as hard as planned. That still gave Randy a chance to capture it. He grabbed an empty Pokéball and threw it with determination.

The Pokéball sucked Ralts inside where it started twitching. Randy was tensed up when the Pokéball started to twitch. He managed to capture his fourth Pokemon in the Pokéball.

He was so happy, he high fived Prinplup.

David was so happy he gave Misdreavous a thumbs up. Misdreavous seemed to be happy that there was a new Pokémon to befriend. The question now was what would July and Anna think. He grabbed the Pokéball and hurried to July to show her his newest Pokémon.

Anna saw the Ralts and knew it evolved into Gardevoir. She almost laughed realizing the gender was male. Male Ralts look like cross dressers because their appearance as Kirlia's and Gardevoirs were feminine. July was very proud of him and found Ralts really cute.

Still excited from his sucsess Randy didn't understand why Anna was laughing.

"You better get a Dawn Stone very fast. Too bad no one gets it until their close to getting all their badges."

Randy shrugged. "I don't mind waiting a bit , right now I want to become a friends with Ralts."

Ralts was now looking at Randy as if he was some kind of alien. Randy thought about what he could do to earn Ralts' trust. Maybe he could treat it like it had special powers inside just waiting to be released. He would certainly do that in a long term view, but he also needed to do something that would quickly make Ralts happy.

Misdreavus stepped in trying to have fun with Randy and Ralts. It was very easy to see for everybody that Ralts was very scared of Misdreravous. Misdreavous tried to be a good friend but their types never made friendship.

Maybe they could become friends in future when the get to know each other better. Right know Randy was petting Ralts' head telling him that they all were its friends. With new friends came lots of training to make it tough against the trainers it faces. But first they had to reach Solaceon Town.

Being a group they walked their with one Pokemon out each exploring new sites. Misdreavous wasn't David's Pokémon so he released Machop, July released Ponyta, Randy Ralts, and Anna Hippotas.

They had to walk a bit slower, since Hippotas and Ralts weren't the quickest Pokémon on their feed. A friendship seemed to happen when Hippotas let Ralts ride on its back. Randy and Anna were very happy about the interaction of their Pokémon.

Some of the wild Pokémon watching them though thought it was weird. But Hippopotas was happy and so was Ralts. The group now walked on a rock path full of trainers. First Randy fought one with Prinplup while Ralts watched. Next was a battle between David and a guitar trainer.

David used Magby that evolved into a Magmar after the fight. Every time a Pokémon evolved the trainers wanted to hug them. Magmar felt warm yet not extremely warm when David hugged it.

With a big smile David guided the group into Solaceon Town. There they saw a big headquarters and a meteor crater. The first thing Randy saw was the big area of the Pokemon Day Care. He didn't really have any Pokémon he wanted to leave there, but he wanted to see what it looked like inside.

July noticed that Randy was staring at the Daycare and spoke to him. "You should ask them about your egg, they sure know a lot about Pokémon eggs."

Randy can't believe he didn't think of that. He heeded her advice and headed to the daycare. She hurried after him not wanting him to be alone. Also she wanted know more about the egg, too. They walked into the daycare to find an old man and his wife with a young girl petting an Eevee in the daycare. The old man and his wife greeted them joyfully.

"Well hello there children my granddaughters age. Are you here to put any of your Pokémon in our care?"

"We have some questions about Pokémon eggs."

The old man let out a heartfelt chuckle before walking to the kids to see what their egg looked like. Randy pulled the egg out very carefully. The old man needed to take out his spectacles to examine the marks around the egg.

After a few moments the man was amazed by the egg.

"It might be...I want to say it is but I don't want to get your hopes up."

"What is it?" asked July beaming from excitement.

"It could be an egg found only in the cosmos. Crazy right? Or sick as you kids say these days."

"And what does that mean?" asked Randy.

"Well, we are either looking at the reincarnation of a dragon Pokemon which are thought to be extinct or a legendary Pokémon reincarnated."

"The egg reminds me off an egg I saw when i was a trainer at your age." said the wife of the old man that had appeared behind the counter.

Randy and July looked at her wanting to hear more about the egg from when she was their age.

"When I was at your age my very best friend owned a egg that looked very similar to the one you own. I don't know what was hatched from the egg but my friend lives in Celestic Town today."

Randy had to keep a memo in his head that he and his friends would go to Celestic Town just to find that person who had that Pokémon.

"Do you know by any chance how long it will take until the egg will hatch?" asked July curious.

"Yes. Depending on whether or not it has started moving around in your bag, I'd say you have little time until it hatches. Why don't you stay here, walk around with the egg until it hatches. It will need something I can give it and I want to give it to the Pokemon when it first exits the cocoon called Pokémon Egg."

"It hasn't moved yet, but it has gotten warmer. I think I'll keep it for now." answered Randy.

The elderly couple smiled when Randy made that decision. Randy was gently petting the egg.

It felt really nice to touch the egg.

July saw the smile on Randy's face and decided to try touching the egg herself. It felt comfortably warm on her blushed seeing July so close to him. But being close to her also made him very happy. Then came the pounding of a living breathing Pokémon.

"That's a good sign, it looks like the egg is halfway through its breeding process." said the old man.

"All you need to do is make sure not to drop it because the egg is still brittle." the old lady said.

Randy promised to be very carefully with the egg. He wouldn't want to destroy what could be the last egg containing a dragon Pokémon. July also promised to take care that nothing would happen to the egg.

Suddenly, David walked into the PokéCenter with pizza in his hand. He soon threw it in the trash.


	23. Chapter 23

**This was a collaborated effort between 4fireking and Orceanos. I've been busy trying to complete other things, but a friend motivated me to finish all my stories.**

XXX

"The pizza here sucks. Uh oh, you were holding an egg."

"Yes the one we found in the lake."

David walked up to the egg to touch it. It felt very warm on his fingertips.

"It's about time. Your lucky getting a new Pokémon soon."

Randy petted the egg. "It will have all the time of the world."

"Maybe it can play with Magmar. Something tells me they both can bring on the fire." David said.

Randy wrapped his arms protective around the egg. "Maybe when it has hatched, I don't want it to be boiled."

"Randy, you know Magmar would never hurt another Pokémon. It's friends with Snover and it's an ice Pokémon."

"I know, but eggs are very sensitive about temperature."

David just decided to get out of the daycare and play with Machop, Magmar, Scyther, and Misdreavus. Anna had Hippotas and Elekid training against Girafarig, Buizel's, and Rhyhorn's. Route 209 and 210 had actual Rhyhorn's.

Randy and July left the Pokémon daycare and headed towards the PokéCenter.

They found out Anna managed to reach Route 214 with the help of David's Pokémon Scyther flying her there. She captured nothing but her Pokémon were glowing with new self pride.

For Randy and July that didn't made much sense. They put out their Pokémon to play with them before they would have dinner in the PokéCenter. This time the egg would have a seat in case it hatched during dinner.

The egg was very inactive, it seemed like it wouldn't hatch in the next few days. Randy sucked up what he thought and put the egg back in his backpack.

"You have so many wonders."

When he had put the egg away he noticed how close July was sitting to him. He was a little nervous sitting down when it was beside her. She gave him a very inviting smile. Randy let his need to be beside her take him to the seat.

David thought this whole thing was funny.

Anna glared at her brother giving him the unspoken warning not to laugh at them.

David shut up and zipped his lips before he laughed in a way he would regret.

Randy and July didn't even notice it since they were looking at the small menu of the PokéCenter.

"I think I'll have the tail half and you can have the front half of this delectable non-Pokémon meat." Randy said.

"I think we should share the meat in a way, that we both have front and tail parts." answered July with a smile.

Randy liked the way that dinner plan sounded.

Because David had a not so delightful slice of pizza earlier, he and Anna both ate noodles, their favorite meal.

David was glad to have this after saving an Absol and walking around this town. They really deserved a good meal.

They finished their meals. They didn't hightail it out of the room yet. They wanted to help give the dirty dishes to the employee. All dirty dishes had been put on two trays and Randy together with David brought them to the scullery.

Now the four friends could go to their rooms and call it a night. Only David stayed up a bit longer, because he wanted to call Krystal. He waited, she sure took her time, but he soon heard her soothing voice over the phone. As always she was very happy that he called.

"Did you manage to earn a third badge yet?" She asked.

"Not yet but I train hard with my Pokémon and we'll reach the next gym in two days."

"That's great. My mom and I know you will be the champion of Sinnoh, but who is the closest one to being as strong as you?"

"That's hard to say, but maybe Randy he has a really strong team of Pokémon, but my sister and July are also very good Trainers."

"Glad to see you don't have any doubts about hour friends still. Was there anything peculiar to you on your way to town?"

"Yes we saved an very hurt Absol, well July and Randy did most of the work, but it's cool to have a new Pokémon as a friend in our group. Also Randy caught a Ralts, which is really good for him."

"Good. Soon you will all have the six Pokemon you want to take to the Pokémon League and become champions."

"And with you cheering for me, I'll come very far."

"I have to go now but it's been great talking to you. Bye."

"I enjoyed it a lot, too. Bye my love."

David's call ended with him feeling something soft rubbing against him. Turns out it was just Misdreavous. David would be scared to see Misdreavous found a way to him if it didn't keep following him.

He smiled at the Pokémon. "Hey you, time to go to bed."

David grew used to the wild Pokémon showing up to play with him.

While David was changing into his pajamas, Misdreavous made itself comfortable next to his pillow. David moved his head over where their was a vertical line of space before falling asleep. Soon Misdreavous snuggled up against David.

All throughout the night David had a dream of shadows of Pokémon with David's face sticking on their chests. This was a dream where he imagined having new Pokémon. It was very interesting that those Pokémon all were swimming in an ocean.

Maybe it was a sign he needed a water Pokémon. For now the thought faded from his mind as his sleep became deeper. He awoke first out of the other three with Magmar grabbing him along with Machop and Misdreavous.

He looked at his Pokémon. "What are you up to?"

They pointed out the window. David got up to look outside.

"What did you three discover?"

David spotted a man and a wand where every time he moved the wand fire flickered out.

"What is this?" he asked himself.

David usually wouldn't care about people trying to impress no one, but his Pokémon and Misdreavous urged him to walk outside.

He returned Magmar and Machop into their pokeballs and followed Misdreavous with a sigh. "Fine, I'll go with you, but I really wish I could sleep for the whole night."

He went out seeing the man outside showing off his skills at making fire come out. Misdreavous was usually a happy Pokémon, but it glared at the person.

"What is this?"

The man skipped over to David to get a closer exception of him. He looked at David and then Misdreavous.

"Hello. My name is James Bennett."

Somehow David found him to be rather suspicious.

"I'm here to drive them all away. That means you too because I see the darkness in you."

David shook his head wondering if he was playing with him.

"Sorry, but you do what?"

"It's a work only people trained in the knowledge of spirits and ghost Pokémon can utilize. Do you want to see an example?"

"As long as no one gets hurt, why not."

He used a small teaspoon of black salt to flick it in the air. It exploded and it followed with the screeching of something that was trapped.

David immediately checked if Misdreavous was right. Misdreavous closed its eyes and cried a little. It moved into David's arms for comfort.

He petted it. "Hey don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you."

"Yes, it is a key. You two are the keys I need. Your like the lantern that carries souls." The boy said in a way that David thought he was crazy, especially for hurting a defenseless wild Pokémon. He described defenseless as he could hurt the Pokemon but the Pokémon wouldn't hurt him.

"Sure, very ... uhm ... cool, but I think I'll go back to bed." he held Misdreavous even closer and slowly backed up.

David didn't want to know why that boy was out there. The only good thing to come from it was he felt great now.

At the moment he was more focused on Misdreavous, which still was very scared.

David wondered if his father was here what would he do? He was an expert on Pokémon care. He looked for something sweet to feed to Misdreavous. He had some some Pokéchow with cream filling. It seemed to calm down Misdreavous.

Now David could talk to the ghost Pokémon.

"Don't worry we're friends I protect you."

Misdreavous felt lots of respect towards humans when she heard David speak. He picked up Misdreavous and went back to his bedroom.

There on his bed, was Anna.

"How come the Pokémon you love the most is one you haven't captured?" She asked.

"I love all my Pokémon equally, Misdreavous just needs a bit more attention than my others. Also the thought of catching Misdreavous makes me feel uncomfortable."

Anna rolled her eyes. "I didn't ask why Misdreavous cried outside, but I knew you would come here eventually after finding a way to help it."

"Because it is not even 6 AM, so me and my Pokémon would like to go to sleep again for at least two hours." he said and released his Pokémon.

Magmar knew what its trainer wanted. It grabbed Anna by the shoulders and pulled her out of the room.

"Hey!" Anna made a half hearted protested.

"Love you." said David with a sing song voice while Magmar closed the door.

David returned Magmar to its Pokéball. He then covered his whole body with a blanket.

Quickly he and his Pokémon were snoring again.

David was enjoying his nice few minutes of sleep. It was until his sister returned. This time she brought her big guns, her strongest Pokémon.

She knocked on his door. "It's 8:30 time to get up!"

Magmar had to be the one to carry David out of his bed and to his bathroom. Moments later Anna's Hippopotas dashed into the bathroom and sprayed sand into David's face.

David was covered in sand. Magmar, Misdreavous, and Machop found that very funny.

"Please leave the bathroom all of you."

They all left the bathroom like he asked them to do. Accepting his face he moved under the shower. The water this morning seemed very cold which didn't make sense. It didn't help much to improve his mood.

After getting out, he mixed up what clothes he would wear; blue with yellow. His sister was waiting on the floor while petting her Pokémon. She seemed to make Elekid and Hippotas happy.

"So are you finally ready?" she asked her brother.

David nodded his head to his sister while Misdreavus did a few twirls around.

"Let's get breakfast, July and Randy are already waiting."


	24. Chapter 24

**This was a collaborated effort between 4fireking and Orceanos. I finished this chapter awhile ago writing with Orceanos but I forgot to post it because I just don't have a good track of time mindset.**

XXX

David nodded his head. In no time at all they were downstairs with their friends. Randy and July seemed to be very happy and were already laughing a lot. Anna was once again envious of seeing two couples laughing.

July waved when she saw them coming.

Anna saw Snover sleeping near Randy's chair. She sat down with a smile at the table. Anna counted her blessings. She had four amazing Pokémon, was going to definitely win her next badge, and she had two amazing friends and a brother who wasn't so bad.

But she had to train really hard since none of her Pokémon had advantage against fight Pokémon.

She focused most on Elekid and Ponyta. If she was lucky Ponyta would face a steel fighting type Pokémon.

But she also wanted to use Nidoran because Fight Pokémon had a hard time versus Poison Pokémon. If she worked really hard maybe some of her Pokémon would evolve before the next fight.

She was hoping Nidoran would evolve into Nidorina.

Looking at the Pokémon of her friends it seemed like they all needed some training. Being the one with the best personality to adapt, she decided to use Nidoran and Ponyta only when she faced grass Pokémon, Hippotas when she faces psychic types, and Elekid when she faced water Pokémon.

But before she could train, she had to feed her Pokémon properly.

She shared them PokéChow based on their size and hunger glans.

"Today we will train really hard, but it will be awesome."

All her Pokémon felt really pumped up hearing that. Together with her friends she finished her breakfast. Breakfast was important for all the training she had planned for them today.

"Do you mind if I join you?" July asked her.

Anna looked at her and smiled. "Of course you can."

"Great, it'll be a great day for training."

July surprisingly got excited about getting to train with Anna.

Anna gave her a slightly challenging smile. "I'm ready when you are."

July laughed before releasing Absol, Ponyta, Starly, and Grotle to train with Anna.

Anna laughed too. "Okay you are ready, but let's leave the PokéCenter first."

July nodded as she walked out of the Pokémon Center. As soon as they were outside Anna brought out her Pokémon. It was four happy Pokémon mingling with four other happy Pokémon.

They weren't training at all, they just had fun. Anna though was training with Ponyta first.

July looked at her. "Let's have a race."

July was happy because she always wanted to see Ponyta's racing.

Anna smiled too. "Let's totally do this."

The girls agreed a race would be fun and exciting.

"From one side of the city to the other end?" asked Anna.

July tried to keep in mind where both those sides started and ended. It would be from the first house to the last one. When they started racing, Anna and July were jogging to save energy for the whole race.

July petted her Ponyta. "Just do your best."

Ponyta nodded its head. It was younger, but it could be fast.

Anna looked at her Ponyta "Let's show them what we got."

Ponyta nodded its head. It was exhaling from its nostrils while running faster on all four hooves.

Both trainers cheered loudly for their Pokémon. Both Ponyta's were using every ounce of their muscles.

It really looked like they were evenly fast. Then Anna felt a wind brush past her like a lovers hand. With that wind tide, her Ponyta accelerated.

July's Ponyta tried to keep up with Anna's Ponyta. Anna's Ponyta still pretained the lead over July's. At some point Anna's was even able to extend its lead.

Eventually, her Ponyta won the race. It was a surprising outcome. Both July and Anna were very proud of their Pokémon. They both deserved a nice pet on the nose followed by a snuggle on the nose. They happily displayed their love for their Pokémon.

All this love made the other Pokémon jealous like Absol and Nidoran. July petted her Ponyta. "Take a rest I'll look after the others."

Ponyta nodded.

July took Starly and Nidoran. "You two will train together, ok?"

Starly and Nidoran nodded in agreement.

She sat down and pulled Absol into her lap. "You can't train yet with your injured leg."

Absol moaned that it wasn't too injured to stop training.

July held Absol a bit tighter. "I know, but we have to listen to Nurse Joy."

Absol pouted but listened to what July told him. July comforted Absol with a lot of hugs and affection. Absol was the disaster Pokémon so this hugging was new to it. July really liked the feeling of its fur. It was clean and brushed thanks to her saving it from that bear trap.

July rested her chin on Absol's back and watched Starly and Nidoran sparring. Starly used its beak like a fencing sword. Nidoran did the same with it's horn.

The two were playing more like swashbuckling than actual Pokémon battle.

"Ok so far so good, but now use actual attacks." July commanded her Pokémon.

"Nidoran, use Poison Sting on Starly." Anna commanded.

"Starly counter it with Double Team." said July relaxed.

Starly flapped its wings before multiplying in front of Nidoran.

Nidoran's attack hit on of the five Starly and with a puff it transformed into a vanishing cloud of smoke.

"Good now attack with Wing Beat!" said July while she became more excited about this small fight.

The four Starly dashed down at Nidoran with glowing wings.

"Nidoran do a barrel role and follow up with Scratch!" commanded Anna determined.

Nidoran stood still and made two quick barrel rolls just before it would have been hit by the Starly, this caused the Starly to crush into each other and only the real one was able to stop its attack in time. However Starly was just hovering a bit above the ground and Nidoran was close enough to jump and the bird Pokémon and to deliver a powerful Scratch.

Starly was hurt bad by Nidoran's Scratch. It was with the pain that Starly just felt like it had enough. It turned to Nidoran and shrieked with its wings up high.

Starly started glowing in the eyes of July, Anna, and Nidoran. Its wings and body grew bigger, a tuft of hair extended from its head, and those big eyes of it shrunk after the evolution was complete. Starly had evolved into Staravia.

Instead of taking a moment to feel pride having a bigger and stronger bird Pokémon, July gave it a command.

"Staravia, use Wing Beat."

This time the bird Pokémon was to fast for Nidoran and landed a powerful hit on Nidoran nearly knocking it out.

July looked at Nidoran. "I think that's enough for now we don't want to hurt Nidoran."

Anna instantly agreed.

So instead of battling they went to a restaurant to get something to eat. July wanted egg salad sandwich with buns for bread and Anna wanted crepes with strawberry sauce on them.

They enjoyed their meal and made plans how to train in the afternoon. Since Starly evolved they were going to need to train it some more. But July also wanted to help Anna to evolve her Pokémon.

She would need help with Nidoran and Hippotas.

July considered to use Grotle to help Anna.

And she did. Grotle was released. It's hard shell would allow it to get through a lot of damage. Anna used Nidoran again since it had recovered really well during their lunch break.

Seeing Starly evolve motivated Nidoran to battle.

Anna was very pleased to see how motivated Nidoran was. It was almost like yesterday she was a rebellious wild Pokémon who only stole and used Poison Sting on houses.

July looked at Grotle. "Don't hurt each other too much, we're only training." Grotle nodded knowing it could never disobey its trainers orders. "Alright Grotle you only protect yourself for now."

Grotle prepared to sink its head into that big shell of its. Seeing that Grotle was ready Nidoran started to use Poison Sting. Grotle's shell was hard enough to break the needles fired at it, but the poison was still leaking into its system; therefore Grotle helped itself with Synthesis.

July could make this battle last for eternity with a healing move. It wasn't that bad because Nidoran learned a lot. Nidoran used Double Kick now on Grotle. Usually you would expect Nidoran to become slower, but the longer the fight took the more energetic it became.

She was using a lot of her moves she would need against the Gym Leader. Somehow it seemed that Nidoran was not getting exhausted. Maybe it leveled up so much that it was ready for Grotle. It almost looked like Nidoran was growing during the train.

She went from Double Kick to Scratch and then went to Bite. She eventually got exhausted, but still attempted to hit Grotle two more times.

For the last two attacks she used Poison Sting. Grotle still didn't fall even after all those attacks. It was more using Synthesis and Withdraw that helped it stand, however, Anna and July decided to give Nidoran and Grotle a break.

Maybe it was time they went to the PokéCenter so they could recover the PP of their moves. Also they thought that their Pokémon deserved a snack. They did get their food. Nidoran ate more even though she was half Grotle's size. Anna smiled when she saw how well her Pokémon developed. First Hippotas and now Nidoran.

Anna petted her Nidoran. "You did very well you can relax for the rest of the day."

Nidoran curled up and started sleeping peacefully.

Anna thought of Elekid and Hippopotas. "What do I do with those two."

They both had a disadvantage against Lucario. Maybe if she used Elekid early she could paralyze one of her Pokemon.

Anna took out her remaining two Pokémon. "Now it is your turn to train."

Ponyta, Nidoran, Hippotas, and Elekid.

Since Ponyta and Nidoran had already trained it now was time for Hippopotas and Elekid. It would be unfair for Hippotas to battle Elekid so they battled July instead. She would use Grotle again.

Now perfectly healed, Grotle could take an attack from any of their Pokémon.

"Can you fight once more defensive." asked July to Grotle.

Grotle nodded its head. It knew how it would defend itself.

"Thank you Grotle." She said giving her Pokémon a hug.

And thus the battle began. Anna told Hippotas to use Mud Slap at Grotle. Hippotas used its front legs to splash Grotle with dirt that hurt it's face and blinded the grass turtle Pokémon. Grotle didn't retaliate because it was its trainers orders.

"Hippotas, now use Bite on Grotle."

Hippotas had a big mouth so Grotle expected the teeth to hurt.

Knowing what it's trainer wanted Grotle curled up and used Withdraw. With it's superior defense Grotle had no problem to stand against Hippopota's attack. Hippopotas tried to bite Grotle two more times, but it was very difficult to hurt the protected, bulky Pokémon.

Eventually Hippopotas retreaded a bit to take some deep breaths, Grotle took adventage of the break and healed itself with Synthesis.

Anna had to think of a different strategy if she wanted her Pokemon to do better this time than last time. She decided the best thing to do was to blind Grotle. Good thing that Hippopotas knew Sandstorm.

One moment there was sun and the next it was shrouded by a twister of sand. Grotle was barely able to see and it made Hippotas unpredictable.

Grotle used Withdraw again to protect itself. This worked very well. One bite on Grotle's hard shell, and Hippotas nearly cried in pain from its tooth almost cracking. Hippopotas had to find a way to attack differently.

"Hippotas, use Mud Bomb on Grotle."

That was the most coherent command Anna has ever given him.

Withdraw didn't help much against such an attack , but the attack wasn't very effective because of their types.

Now July did something unexpected and used an attack.

"Grotle, use Bite to payback Hippotas."

Grotle rushed out of the Sand storm to look for Hippopotas. As soon as the bulky plant Pokémon found Hippopotas it dashed forward and bite into Hippopotas soft but leathery skin.

Hippotas wenched from the sharp claws piercing through its head, but it also knew that when Grotle attacked it left itself wide open for an attack.

It managed to free it's head and used it's own Bite attack.

Two Pokémon biting each other where they were weak.

In the end it seemed that Grotle was a bit stronger. Hippotas knew it met its match when Grotle managed to push it off with his sharp nose.

Knowing that this fight was over, Anna took her Pokémon back. July congratulated her on a fight well done. Anna thanked her and put out Elekid. Elekid could not put up a fight with a grass type like Grotle.


	25. Chapter 25

**This was a collaborated chapter between 4fireking and Orceanos. I know two teammates battling each other is a little cliche but it's Pokemon, there will be cliche moments.**

XXX

July decided to use Ponyta. Ponyta was prepared when it raised its hooves. Elekid was also ready to fight, eager as it was.

"Elekid, use Thundershock on Ponyta."

Elekid created two volts of spark from its plugs before shooting electricity out at Ponyta. Ponyta dodged the attack with a nimble movement to the side.

"Now Ponyta, use Flame Wheel on Elekid."

Ponyta unleashed fiery fury on the small Elekid. Elekid tried protecting itself with its big hands, but still was pushed aback with char burns on its arms.

"Elekid use Shock Wave now."

Ignoring the pain, Elekid clapped it's hands together and released a circular wave of electrical energy. Ponyta couldn't dodge the powerful electricity and eventually was paralyzed from the waves. However, it didn't interfere with their battle. Ponyta was moving a bitter slower now.

"Ponyta use Take Down next."

Ponyta rammed straight ahead for the bipedal electric plug known as Elekid. Elekid twirled it's arms around really fast while static started to build up. At first it looked like Elekid would use an electric attack, but Anna decided to do something different.

"Elekid use Low Kick."

Elekid dropped low and sweep its leg towards Ponyta. Ponyta was so close already it had no chance to evade the attack. So it fell down which made July sorry it hurt it's legs. But Ponyta got up again.

"Ponyta, don't overwork yourself. This is just training between me and Anna." July said.

Ponyta let out an agreeing neigh, but still was eager to continue with the fight.

"Ponyta, use Fire Spin on Elekid."

Ponyta let out fire as big as the pain Ponyta felt on its legs. There was no way of escaping for Elekid.

It was trapped in the swirling flames of Ponyta's Fire Spin. The only thing it could do now was wait for Anna to find a way of breaking it free. However, the extreme heat caused Elekid to collapse.

"Ponyta that's enough!" shouted July.

Ponyta stomped its hoof because it wanted to show its strength. July was not so happy with that, because this was supposed to be a friendly training.

July had to stroke the nose of Ponyta to teach it not to be so mean to other Pokémon.

"Anna and her Pokémon are our friends, I want you to treat them so."

Ponyta's eyes shimmered seeing the seriousness in July's face before it nodded.

July looked deep in Ponyta's eyes. "Strength is important, but friendship is even more important."

Ponyta could understand where it's trainer was going with that.

"Good, now you can rest." said July while she returned Ponyta into its Pokéball.

Anna did the same with her Pokemon. She then put her hands on her elbow to stretch.

"We sure did a lot of training today." said Anna happy.

"It was all necessary to defeat the gym leader we will be up against."

Anna nodded. "Let's go back to the Pokécenter and let's look what my brother and Randy are doing."

They moved in on the PokéCenter right when the two of them left. They didn't just leave, they ran out. It looked like they were running from something. Anna and July really wondered what the two boys were doing.

In David's hand, there was some kind of static from a radio. Anna realized her brother and the boy she was okay with journeying with had spied on someone and discovered something.

July looked confused at them, that was not something she expected from Randy. This better be someone who was worse than Team Rocket or she was going to lecture him on spying on people.

July looked at Anna. "Can you make sure that they are not doing something stupid, I need to got to nurse Joy and let her have a look at Absol."

Anna nodded. She was going to be extra sure they didn't do anything stupid. Anna chased after her brother and Randy while July went inside the Pokécenter to meet Nurse Joy.

Anna wish she didn't train with July now, because chasing them would be much faster with the aid of her Pokémon. Her only option was to run by herself. She dashed after the two numbskulls like the wind.

She cursed about that she had forgotten her bike at the Pokécenter. It came full circle though when she pounded her brother on the head.

"Anna! We were just trying to stop him!" David shouted.

"Who do you want to stop and more important why?"

"This guy who is brainwashing Pokémon Trainers." Randy said. "David saw a boy last night and wanted to confront him after the dumb stuff he pulled, but that boy acted like he didn't have a soul."

"Do you two know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"It's the truth." David whined to his sister. "You have to believe me, sis."

"I believe you, but I also think you may misunderstood things and you are now overreacting." said Anna with an raised eyebrow.

David shrugged his shoulders. Misdreavus floating behind him also looked very surprised.

Anna used her index finger to caress Misdreavus's nose. "Let me guess: You're also involved in this?"

Misdreavus admitted it was by nodding its head to Anna.

"Ok, tell me what happened."

Misdrevus tried talking to her, but of course being a Pokémon it was just yammering. David raised his hand to answer for Misdreavus.

"Kids attacked Nurse Joy because they said she is enabling slavery of children controlling poor Pokémon, but this person is using terrorist act and turning kids into child soldiers."

"You know that this sounds really crazy?"

They both nodded their heads.

"Did you speak with Nurse Joy or are these just rumors?"

"We did!" David and Randy said in unison. David couldn't help but laugh his mouth where it could be heard through the sky.

"Jinx, you get a punch every time you say-"

"Randy, Randy, Randy." Anna said rolling her eyes and touching her face.

"Back to the point, why didn't you call the police?"

"Because we weren't thinking straight." Said Randy.

"We really have to inform some officials about this."

Randy and David nodded at Anna's suggestion.

"We have to go back to the PokéCenter then."

David and Randy followed Anna to the PokéCenter, without really arguing to her which was weird because they were trying to escape a man who was a danger to kids.

But they had to speak with the police and July, also they had to care about their own safety. Good thing Officer Jenny was a good listener. They told her everything they knew.

Officer Jenny listened and took a deep breath in over this. "This is very serious and concerning, I'm very glad that you told me this."

The three of them smiled and nodded their heads. Also Randy and David were a bit embarrassed that Anna had been right. Now things were left in the hands of Officer Jenny. But they were not done jet. They still had to find July and tell her about all this.

Officer Jenny looked at them. "I need to know what you are going to do within the next week, in case I need to talk to you again."

The boys were hesitant to raise their hands, but Anna did it for them.

"We are trying to beat the third gym so we may be heading through the trainer route to get to the last gym leader eventually, but we might be only at the fifth gym next week."

"So you'll be in Veilstone City, Hearthome City or Pastoria City" asked Officer Jenny. The trio nodded their heads to Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny smiled. "Great, now I only need your Trainer-ID-cards and I will inform my colleagues in those towns about you. Just in case we need to talk to you again."

Randy, David, and Anna handed their Trainer ID's to officer Jenny.

She took some quick notes. "Thank you very much for your courage and help."

The boys smiled while Anna just walked away from the officer. She did smile just like them though, she just had more pride. She started to look for July. She quickly saw that July was in a treatment room, where July was comforting Absol, while Nurse Joy carefully examined Absol's broken leg.

Absol wanted to be nuzzling against July's lap while Nurse Joy operates. July did exactly what Absol wanted. Soon Absol was sleeping while its leg was being treated. Nurse Joy was very happy when she saw that the wound took a positive development. Maybe it was thanks to July's care that Absol was recovering nicely.

That was absolutely an important factor.

Absol tried standing up again after Nurse Joy gave the disaster Pokemon some space. It tried really hard, but the leg was still too hurt to put weight on it. July immediately tried to comfort Absol as it winced. July held it tight and rocked it gently. Absol was like a four legged baby in her arms.

Nurse Joy looked at July and the Pokémon. "I know that your Absol is very eager to use its leg again, but it's important that Absol puts no weight on the leg until it has healed properly."

July assured Nurse Joy she would take good care of Absol. She thanked Nurse Joy for her work and left the treatment room, when she opened the door she ran into Anna. Anna looked very happy but before she saw July...she had a tough day.

"Did you find Randy and David?" asked July.

"I found them. Those two idiots are either becoming fairy tale writers when they grow up or they've gone crazy."

"I know they really need us to keep their thoughts straight."

July and Anna were laughing at their own success.

"Let's catch those two before they run off to do something highly questionable, again." Said Anna.

"No need," an out of breath voice huffed out. "We are right here."

"Oh good, after that long day we could all use some dinner now I guess." said Anna with aright smile.

July and David rubbed their tummies while licking their lips.

"Let's get some food then." said Randy cheery.

This new restaurant reminded them of the last one they were in. In fact it was the same where July and Anna had lunch, This time, the boys would be the first to order from the menu. After their day they were really hungry.

The waiter at the restaurant eyed only the girls when they walked in. But it was David that spoke to the waiter first.

"Good sir, can we have a table for four, please."

The waiter had flitted them a table for all of them to sit and eat in. They thanked him with a smile and sat down.

Randy was using his fingers to touch every different kinds of meals on the menu.

July smiled at him. "You have to decide Randy you can't have everything."

Randy stopped at the chicken kaiser with bacon and french fries.

July looked at her childhood friend with slight concern. "You also need some greens or vegetables, too."

Randy without second thought raised two of his fingers in the air.

"Can I also have some salad with that kaiser?"

"Sure!" answered the waiter quickly.

David smirked as Randy was persuaded by a girl.

"I'll have the Cowboy steaks with onion rings and beets, please."

Anna noticed it and smirked to because she knew David would act exactly the same if Krystal was here. Anna handed her menu to the waiter and told him with a smile what she wanted.

"I'd like to have a big Italian salad with roasted garlic bread."

The waiter had this weird smile on his face, like he was happy she chose garlic. Now it was July last to make her order.

"I think I'll take the grilled chicken with grilled bell pepper and mashed potatoes."

"Okay. I'll be back in fifteen minutes with your orders." The waiter said before walking to the kitchen.

"Great!" they cheered.

They had a lot of time to wait. The four of them had things they could question. July looked at Randy. "Did you train today, or were you just chasing people with David,"

Randy blushed while tapping his fingers against the dinner table.

"I trained Prinplup because it knows flying moves before we did the chasing. Hehe."

"You should also train with your Ralts. It'll be very useful at the next gym."

"Ralts...why did I forget to train Ralts?" Randy looked depressed now.

July looked comforting at him. "Don't worry we can train tomorrow with Ralts, I'll help you."

Randy was blushing over feeling excited. His crush was going to train with him. Also this was July's plan to stop Randy from doing something reckless.

"Speaking of training, did you do any training today?" Anna asked her brother.

David scratched the back of his head. "Well, you know I saw that guy in the night and had to do some research in the morning, also I spoke with Nurse Joy. Then I had to find that guy and chase him and then you came and stopped, but ... Nidoran helped me, so that's training, too I guess."

By the time he finished his story, Anna and David's meals arrived first. Their meals looked very delicious. They put their napkins on their laps and choked down with their silverware. It was only a matter of seconds when July's and Randy's meals arrived.

July reached for her fork. When she did so, her elbow accidentally touched Randy's. They both blushed and smiled at each other sheepishly.


End file.
